Una Vida de princesa
by tiwii
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando no puedes librarte de tus responsabilidades y debes aceptar lo que venga sin decir nada? ¿O te puedes revelar?
1. ¿Una vida de princesa? Ja,mi vida apesta

  


**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Todo comienzo siempre trae esperanzas y nuevas metas que alcanzar, no es así conmigo, aunque mi vida comenzará de nuevo, no podría librarme del montón de responsabilidades que caben en mi espalda…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, vivo en un pequeño país llamado Volterra, ubicado en la península que esta cerca de Italia. Mi vida es como vivir dentro de una caja de cristal, todas mis acciones son controladas por alguien más, mi vida es seguida paso a paso por millones de ojos atentos a cualquier error que cometa.

Se preguntaran porqué, ese es el precio que debe pagar alguien de la realeza. Sí, soy una princesa próxima a su coronación, mi madre dice que alguien tiene que hacer esto, y para mi mala suerte esa tenía que ser yo. Wow, es terrible no ser libre, ni poder hacer nada de lo que siempre has querido, o ser normal, solo una niña común y corriente, que va al colegio, tiene amigos, va a los bailes, tiene novio… Esas cosas están prohibidas para mí, en mi mundo solo existen bailes de etiqueta, entrenamientos y visitas diplomáticas.

En mi "palacio" (aunque cueste creerlo) vivimos mi papa: el excelentísimo Rey Charlie, mi madre Renée, y yo. Maldije toda mi vida haber sido hija única, porque tendría que cargar con esta responsabilidad. En fin, con el paso de los años me fui haciendo a la idea de que este era mi destino y que algún día tendría que lidiar con el reinado de este país. Es por eso que desde pequeña he tenido que tomar miles de clases de etiqueta, idiomas, etc, además de las materias que se cursan en una escuela común, ¡es terrible!

Tengo una cabezota llena de conocimientos que no comparto con nadie, porque ni siquiera tengo amigos. Mi vida apesta, aunque tiene sus ventajas, pero muy pocas veces logro divisarlas.

Además de nosotros, tenemos una montonera de sirvientes y ayudantes en el palacio, la mucama de mamá de toda la vida se llama Jessica, ella llegó muy joven a trabajar al palacio y ahí fue donde conoció a su esposo, ellos llevan casados muchos años, es por eso que me conocen desde que nací. Mamá los quiere mucho, Jessica es su mejor amiga.

Además, está mi propia mucama que me fue asignada hace poco debido a mi pronta coronación, su nombre es Angela, es una niña muy dulce y tierna siempre se preocupa de todo lo que necesito y trata de agradarme en todo, yo siempre le digo que me trate de tu y que espero que seamos amigas (sería por fin la primera), pero a ella se le olvida y vuelve a tratarme como su jefa.

Ya solo faltan meses para que asuma la corona, mi papá, a pesar de que no es para nada viejo, siempre dice que ya esta muy cansado y que quiere empezar a disfrutar de su vejez con mamá.

Y claro, digo yo: _entonces me pasas la batuta a mí sólo porque quieres empezar a divertirte. _A lo que siempre me responde con una sonrisa. Ya estoy tan preparada que trato de no hacerme problema con el asunto.

Todos los días miró y miró y vuelvo a mirar la corona de reina, un día mientras la miraba…

— ¿Señorita Isabella? —Era Angela— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Si claro —me da risa cuando me trata con tanta formalidad— ¿Qué te he dicho Angela?

—¡Ay sí, perdón! Bella. Es que es costumbre —dijo avergonzada.

—Si, no hay problema. ¿Que necesitas?

—Su madre la llama, esta en la biblioteca.

—Ah si, dile que voy enseguida**.**

Que locura se le habrá ocurrido ahora, mamá es una persona tremendamente espontánea que piensa y actúa en el momento, cosa que es muy rara en una reina (papá siempre lo ha dicho), pero además esa característica suya fue la que más le atrajo cuando se conocieron.

Camine muy lentamente pensando en que se le habría ocurrido esta vez, como siempre debe ser alguna burrada. Pero antes de entrar a la biblioteca oí que mamá estaba discutiendo con papá, se oía muy alterada.

—¡¿Pero cómo crees que aceptaré algo así?! ¿Estás loco? ¡Jamás! Me opongo terminantemente —decía mamá en un tono que sobrepasaba las diez octavas.

—Pero Renée, debes comprender, es lo mejor para Isabella, estoy seguro que me entenderá, debo asegurar la estabilidad de este país —decía papá tratando de calmarla.

—A mi no me interesa la estabilidad de este país, sólo me interesa el futuro de mi hija, yo sabía que tendría que ser coronada joven pero jamás accederé a lo demás, me opongo.

—Renée no lo hagas más difícil, la decisión ya esta tomada.

Al escuchar estas palabras me comencé a asustar, ¿que sería lo que tenían planeado para mí? Me arme de valor y entre en la habitación, cuando pase la puerta papá me miraba con cara de asustado, y mamá estaba furiosa mirándolo a él. Me acerque despacio a su lado y los salude con la mano.

—Hola papá, mamá. ¿Que es lo que tienen que hablar conmigo? —dije con una voz casi irreconocible para mí.

—Hija será mejor que te sientes, debemos hablar —dijo papá muy serio.

—Bella, hija, debes prometer que no vas a gritar y tratarás de pensar como la persona razonable que eres (mamá decía que tenía el razonamiento de una mujer de treinta años).

—Ah bueno… Si, lo prometo. Ya díganme, que me están poniendo nerviosa —dije, casi entrando en colapso.

—Hija —comenzó Charlie—, cuando tú eras pequeña y se decidió que ibas a pasar a ser reina a la edad de dieciocho años, pensamos en muchas cosas aparte de tu próximo reinado…

—¿Ya? ¿Y? —pregunte, medio extrañada por la situación, ¿que más podrían haber pensado aparte de que tenía que reinar?

---Pensamos en tu educación, en los pros y contras de tu asención al trono… Pero hay un pequeño detalle que no te habíamos querido mencionar, por miedo a que abdicaras el trono.

—¿Y cual sería el insignificante detalle? —ya comenzaba a asustarme.

—Que al asumir el trono debemos efectuar… tu matrimonio.

Comencé a digerir la información y cuando mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis abrí mis ojos como platos al entender de lo que se trataba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás queriendo decir que para poder reinar debo casarme por conveniencia?

—Algo así, pero créeme no será por conveniencia sólo será un matrimonio arreglado, algo así como una unión marital.

Solté una risa nerviosa que en mi vida había escuchado, mamá me miraba con cara de compasión y de rabia.

—No papá, tú estas muy equivocado si piensas que yo me casare con un desconocido. Estas completamente loco, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso. ¡No, no, no!

Estaba completamente loco, como creía que me iba a casar con un completo extraño, papá si que se pasó con esta. Había escuchado cosas estúpidas, pero esto sobrepaso todos los límites.

Me levante de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, papá me detuvo antes de salir.

—Isabella Marie Swan, princesa de Volterra, alto ahí —odiaba cuando me decía la cola de adjetivos que venían con mi nombre.

—Papá, no puedes esperar que acepte esta locura así de repente, no puedo casarme con un desconocido.

—Ahí estas mal Bella, tu si conoces al elegido para ser tu marido, él es un chico como un año mayor que tú, es el príncipe del país vecino, jugaban juntos cuando eran niños.

—¿Qué? ¿Príncipe del país vecino? Pero papá yo ni me acuerdo de él. Además ¿no se supone que los hijos del rey vecino se habían mudado del país para ir a estudiar al extranjero?

—Si —dijo mi papá, muy seguro de lo que decía—, pero han vuelto hace pocas semanas ya que tu próximo marido también debe asumir el trono de su país. Por consiguiente al efectuar su enlace matrimonial pensamos unir nuestras dos naciones para conformar un solo país, el cual será mucho más fuerte.

¡Ah no, ahora si que a papá se le zafó un tornillo!

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, ¿cómo podía ser que además de asumir el trono como reina debía casarme con un desconocido, compartir mi reinado y más encima unir nuestras naciones?

Esto era demasiado, lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de la biblioteca, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, las lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas de tal manera que no podía controlarlas. Me tropecé con muchas cosas en mi camino, cayendo algunas veces (para ser princesa, mi destreza era horrible y me había hecho pasar varias vergüenzas en el pasado).

Corrí lo que más pude hasta salir al jardín en dirección a una pérgola que estaba escondida en medio de los árboles y jardines del palacio, ya nadie se acordaba de que estaba allí, era mi refugio, el lugar en donde podía estar sola y pensar. Me metí hecha un cohete para caer como saco en la banca.

No podía dar crédito a lo que me decían, las palabras de papá recorrían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser así? Entregarme a un desconocido, y si no pensaba en mi, que pensará en su país, ¿como íbamos a fusionar nuestra nación con otra?

Después de pensarlo como mil veces todavía no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, yo sabía que algún día tendría que casarme, pero siempre había pensado en un matrimonio con la persona que yo escogiera; y lo más importante: que fuera por amor. No por una estúpida condición.

Se hizo de noche y escuchaba a los sirvientes del palacio buscándome en los jardines, cuando comenzaron a acercarse a mi refugio supe que debía partir, no quería que se enteraran del único lugar en el que podía estar sola y no me sentía como una muñeca de porcelana en una repisa.

Apure el paso y me desvié por otro camino para que no supieran mi ubicación exacta, cuando iba rodeando un gran árbol, choque con alguien de improviso.

—Prince… ¡!Auch!! —alguien cayó al piso y soltó su linterna.

—Ay perdón, no vi por donde iba —yo también caí al suelo, menos mal que sobre hojas, así no dolió tanto.

—Princesa la he encontrado, que bueno que esta a salvo —dijo una voz que no reconocía.

Levante la vista para ver de quien se trataba y efectivamente era alguien desconocido, era un muchacho más o menos de mi edad o tal vez menor, de tez morena, cabello negro y grandes ojos del mismo color, de mi estatura y de complexión normal.

—Perdón por botarte, lo siento, ¿pero dime quien eres tú? —dije al no reconocer su cara.

—Mi nombre es Jacob, majestad. Jacob Black, y soy nuevo en el palacio, llegué hace poco —dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia al decir su nombre.

—¡Oh Jacob¡ Que gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Bella y te pido de favor que no me llames majestad. Me hace sentir incomoda.

—Este bien, Bella. ¿Pero dime dónde estabas?, estaban todos preocupados por ti en el palacio, nos mandaron a todos a buscarte.

Ay por dios, pensé, ya mi papá piensa que me perdí.

—Eh, no claro… Ammh… Estaba por ahí dando vueltas —balbucee, un poco apenada—. En todo caso, discúlpame por las molestias que les estoy haciendo pasar.

—No tienes nada de que disculparte princesa. Vamos a palacio, el Rey esta muy preocupado.

Nos fuimos caminando con Jacob conversando de su vida, me contó que había venido con su padre, que los habían llamado para servir en el palacio y habían llegado hace poco. Su padre era un economista que venía a ayudar a los contadores y ejecutivos que trabajaban con papá. Jacob se hospedaría en una de las casas de huéspedes aledañas al palacio.

—Bueno, ya llegamos princesa, esta a salvo —dijo el muchacho.

—Muchas gracias Jacob, ha sido un agrado conocerte, espero que nos veamos otro día para seguir charlando.

—Claro que si majestad.

—Ay por favor, ¿que te dije? Sólo Bella.

—Perdón, Bella. Bueno me voy, tengo que acomodar mi nueva habitación, nos vemos luego.

—Adiós Jacob.

Me pareció agradable, pensé, ojala nos hagamos amigos.

Para cuando entre a palacio este era un caos, papá daba vueltas por todo el salón y mamá no paraba de llorar en los brazos de Jessica, sin duda esta era un gran apoyo para ella. Cuando me fije en la hora note que era casi media noche, por eso papá y mamá estaba tan angustiados, había estado fuera casi todo el día.

—Papá, mamá, ya estoy en casa.

Papá giró bruscamente sobre sus pies y mamá levantó en un santiamén la cabeza, los dos corrieron a abrazarme como si no me hubieran visto en un año o hubiera sido secuestrada.

Cuando todo el embrollo paso me fui a mi habitación, un momento después alguien todo la puerta.

—¿Se puede? —dijo la voz inconfundible de mi madre.

—Claro mamá, pasa.

Mamá se sentó a los pies de mi cama y me miró.

—Hija no quiero que te sientas presionada por lo que dijo tu padre, siempre puedes rechazar la corona. No será el único país en el que haya pasado esto, yo estoy a favor de lo que tu decidas hija —mi mamá era la persona más maravillosa del mundo, mi mejor amiga, a ella podría decirle lo que fuera y siempre recibiría una sonrisa de regalo, ella era la mejor.

—Mamá no te preocupes, ya veré lo que hago con este calvario que me impusieron.

—En unas semanas tendremos un baile en donde serán presentados tú y el príncipe heredero del otro país, dale un chance, conócelo mejor, y quien sabe. A lo mejor él este en igual desagrado con esta idea, a lo mejor entre los dos pueden evitar este matrimonio, o a lo mejor…—mamá se tapo la boca con la mano para aguantarse la risa.

—Ay mamá, ¿cómo crees? No podría gustarme si ni siquiera lo conozco. Debe ser un niño engreído como muchos que conozco, y peor aún: es un príncipe. Que terrible, será una completa pérdida de tiempo, pero lo conoceré. A lo mejor podemos hacer lo que tú dices y logramos deshacernos de esta idea estúpida.

Mamá me dio un fuerte abrazo y las buenas noches, traté de no pensar en nada más para conciliar el sueño, lo cual fue imposible, pero mamá me había dado una buena idea.

No creo que el principito este en desacuerdo con la idea, si tiene sus cincos sentidos bien puestos, eso si, que espero por mi bien que sea así. Tratare de aliarme con él en contra de esta estúpida idea.

De tanto pensar me bajo el sueño y no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba dormida…

Era un sueño extraño, jamás lo había tenido, estaba sentada en mi pérgola, el sol brillaba afuera y hacia que el jardín del palacio se viera aun mas verde de lo que era, los arboles a mi alrededor bailaban con el viento. Yo estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco que me llegaba a las rodillas, y con una capa del mismo color.

Estaba sentada en mi banca cuando sentí una melodía que provenía del bosque, traté de mirar para todos lados pero no podía identificar de donde salía la muisca, era hermosa… Mis sentidos parecían bailar al ritmo de ella.

Salí de mi pérgola en busca de ese sonido, quería saber de dónde venía, necesitaba saber quien lo tocaba. Mientras buscaba y caminaba por el bosque, la música se hacía cada vez más fuerte, parecía que estaba cerca. Mis pies bailaban solos al ritmo de la melodía, parecía un sueño, mi capa volaba contra el viento, mi cabello emitía ondas en torno a las notas musicales…

Era un sueño hermoso, al irme adentrando cada vez más al bosque la música se hacía más fuerte, cuando mire hacia enfrente, en medio de unos árboles noté una luz muy intensa. Decidí ir hacia esa allá, ya que la música hermosa provenía de ahí, camine o mejor dicho corrí hacia la luz, estaba impaciente por saber de donde provenía.

Cuando cruce los arboles, la luz me segó, cuando pude recobrar la vista estaba en un claro, un perfecto claro soleado con un gran lago de respaldo, el agua era cristalina, sus verdes prados hacían que la alegría explotará en mi pecho, ¿pero de donde provenía la música?

Al mirar por todos lados, me fije que en el medio del lago había unas especie de isla, cuando observe bien no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, era un piano. ¡¡Si, un piano!! Y ahí estaba sentado alguien, no podía saber quien era ya que estaba de espaldas. Intenté gritar pero la voz no me salía, muy enojada arroje rocas al agua y seguí tratando de gritar pero nada pasaba, cuando ya no podía más, me metí en el agua como pude, me llegaba hasta las rodillas y continúe arrojando piedras. Una de ellas dio en los pies del piano, haciendo que la persona que tocaba se diera cuenta de mi presencia y se girara para mirarme.

¡Si, que felicidad! Podré saber quién es.


	2. Las Dos Caras de la Moneda

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

_Al mirar por todos lados, me fije que en el medio del lago había unas especie de isla, cuando observe bien no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, era un piano. ¡¡Si, un piano!! Y ahí estaba sentado alguien, no podía saber quién era ya que estaba de espaldas. Intenté gritar pero la voz no me salía, muy enojada arroje rocas al agua y seguí tratando de gritar pero nada pasaba, cuando ya no podía más, me metí en el agua como pude, me llegaba hasta las rodillas y continúe arrojando piedras. Una de ellas dio en los pies del piano, haciendo que la persona que tocaba se diera cuenta de mi presencia y se girara para mirarme. _

_¡Si, que felicidad! Podré saber quién es._

_Se giró para mirarme y…_

—Bella, Bella, hija despierta.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

—Hija debes levantarte, debes comenzar a arreglarte, no querrás estar desaliñada para el baile de esta noche.

—Si mamá, ya voy.

Mamá había acabado con mi hermoso sueño, ojala esta noche logre soñar de nuevo y ver a la persona que tocaba esa melodía. Sentí miles de mariposas en mi estomago de sólo imaginarla... Esperen, ¿que dijo mamá? ¡Ay por dios! Verdad, el baile.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude. Las semanas que tenía de plazo se habían acabado, mi fin estaba cerca, tendría que conocer al estirado principito que sería mi marido. Ay que rabia me daba, esperaba que nos lleváramos bien y pudiéramos evitar nuestro casamiento.

Desperté confiando en que todo saldría bien, en estas semanas me había hecho mucho más cercana a mi mucama, Angela, había pasado a ser una amiga muy querida para mí, además de mi nuevo amigo Jacob Black. Con ellos podía conversar libremente y expresar todo mi repudio contra el "matricidio" arreglado que mi padre había organizado.

Primero debía darme un largo y relajante baño de burbujas, para luego esperar a los peluqueros y estilistas que mi madre había mandado a llamar por sugerencia de papá, no cabía duda de que él quería que me viera reluciente para mi "prometido" (Que feo sonaba). Mamá había encargado nuestros vestidos al diseñador "real" que confeccionaba todos los atuendos que ocupábamos.

Mi vestido era de color ocre con un corsé ceñido al cuerpo que denotaba sólo un poco las pocas curvas que tenía, nunca he sido una mujer agraciada, me consideraba más bien una… Belleza poco usual (Por no decir inusual), y como campana de la cadera hacia abajo, con muchos encajes y enaguas.

A medida que pasaban las horas pasaba un desfile de personas por mi cuarto, mamá entraba y salía con cosas en sus manos y detrás de ella una hilera de mucamas con más cosas, no cabía duda que era el evento del siglo.

Papá había mandado a decorar la ciudad con flores hasta en los postes, quería que sus preciados invitados se sintieran bien recibidos. Además de la familia real vecina tendríamos a toda clase de invitados, como reyes de otros países, políticos, personalidades eclesiásticas, barones, baronesas, duques, lord, y un gran etc. Miles de personas que con suerte no vería nunca más.

Para cuando llego la tarde yo estaba lista, tenía mi vestido, un hermoso peinado y los accesorios correspondientes a la ocasión, pero no quise ponerme mi tiara. Mamá rezongo mucho y para que decir de papá, pero prefería estar en la fiesta y sentirme lo menos observada posible, esa tiara era como una gran baliza roja en mi cabeza con un cartel que decía "¡Aquí estoy, mírenme!", y definitivamente no soy de ese tipo.

Cuando ya estaba lista me senté en mi tocador, me veía realmente linda (Por lo menos todos me lo decían), pensaba en cómo se darían las cosas esta noche, esperaba que el príncipe fuera por lo menos agradable y que no fuera un niñito de papi y mami como todos los chicos que conozco.

Sumida en mis pensamientos no sentí la puerta, era mi papá que se asomaba por el marco.

—¿Bella, hija, estas lista? —dijo desde la puerta

—Si. Llévame a la horca, estoy lista para morir —mi papá odiaba ese tono fatalista en mi voz.

—Ay Bella, como odio que digas las cosas así.

¿Ven? Lo odia.

—Es la verdad papá, me entregarás a los leones en bandeja de plata.

—Bella, entiende, es por tu bien. Mira, la razón más poderosa para casarte así es que necesitas un compañero que te ayude a gobernar, un hombre de carácter fuerte que te ayude a tomar decisiones difíciles y que sepa ayudarte a llevar este país.

—¿Pero no puedo conseguirlo yo sola papá, no puedo escoger yo?

—Bella, en tu condición no podemos dejar que cualquiera se te acerque.

—Pero papá…

—Hija lo lamento mucho pero así debe ser. En mi caso también fue así, ¿Y vez lo felices que somos tu madre y yo?

—Ah pero ustedes tuvieron suerte. Además, se gustaban de antes que arreglaran su compromiso.

—Si, ¿pero cómo saber si lo tuyo no será igual?, la vida da muchas vueltas hija.

—Ojala diera una vuelta y lograra escoger mi destino.

—Ay Bella, no lo digas así que me haces sentir más culpable que ahora.

No me gustaba ver a Charlie así, era triste verlo con cara de borrego y mas encima que estuviera así por algo que yo le había dicho. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, debía ser fuerte en mi decisión…

—Bueno papá, ve a recibir a tus invitados, yo bajo enseguida.

—Bueno Bells…Te esperamos abajo.

Papá salió de la habitación y lo único que pude sentir fue un nudo en mi estomago, escondí mi cara entre mis brazos y me quede así, a ver si despertaba de este mal sueño. Una hora después Angela me fue a llamar a la puerta, papá había pedido que bajara porque nuestros ansiados invitados estaban llegando.

Salí de mi habitación, mis piernas no se coordinaban con mi cuerpo, trataba de caminar lo mejor posible. Cuando llegue a la puerta uno de los hombres de la guardia tenía que anunciarme, le pedí que por favor no lo hiciera, no estaba para formalidades en este momento.

Fui directo hacia papá y mamá y ahí fue cuando los vi, era una familia que tenia clase por donde se los mirara: el Rey Carlisle I llevaba un elegantísimo smoking de color negro con sus medallas de honor colgadas en la solapa (me habían contado que antes de subir al trono participo en la guerra como medico de campaña y salvo muchas vidas), su adorable esposa, la reina Esme, tenía el cabello castaño, con tonalidades cobrizas, llevaba un hermoso vestido color lila; y sus hijos, no conocía los nombres de cada uno, sólo sabía que eran dos hombres y una mujer.

Cuando me iba acercando papá se dio vuelta para presentarme. Me di cuenta de que estaba sólo uno de sus hijos, él se veía mayor que yo, ¿sería el mi futuro marido? ¿Donde estarían los otros dos?

—Estimados invitados, les presento a Isabella Marie Swan, Princesa de Volterra —ahí vamos de nuevo con los famosos adjetivos.

—Es un placer conocerlos —agache mi cabeza en señal de cortesía.

—El placer es todo nuestro pequeña princesa —dijo con una voz melódica: el Rey Carlisle.

—Que bella eres Isabella —dijo la reina Esme.

—Dígame solo Bella, majestad.

—¿Y donde esta el príncipe heredero? ¿Es este muchacho? —dijo papá, mirando al rey vecino y al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

—No Charlie, amigo. Este es mi primogénito, Emmett. Mis otros hijos deben estar por ahí, estaban aquí hace un momento.

Más encima rebelde, dije para mis adentros

—Papá, te pido que me disculpes, cuando sea necesaria nuestra presentación volveré, hasta entonces estaré conversando con nuestros invitados. Si me disculpan —agache de nuevo mi cabeza.

—Claro que si princesa, discúlpanos tú a nosotros y a mi hijo por supuesto —dijo el rey apenado.

—No se preocupe, más tarde nos conoceremos —y mientras podía, me aleje lo mas rápido que mis torpes pies me lo permitieron.

Como una ninfa amarilla me desplace con gracia por entre los invitados, hasta que llegue al balcón del jardín. Que aliviada me sentí al respirar aire puro.

—¡Uff! —exhale un suspiro con mis pulmones al máximo.

—Es una noche muy agradable, ¿no cree señorita? —dijo un extraño

Exaltada y con vergüenza me di la vuelta, mi suspiro se debe haber escuchado hasta el otro lado del jardín.

—Perdón —dije, con la cara como un tomate.

—No se disculpe, es muy agradable salir a respirar aire puro de vez en cuando y sobre todo en fiestas tan atestadas de gente como esta.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo —él tenía razón.

—Mi nombre es Edward… ¿Y usted es?

—Bella. Sólo Bella

—-Bueno Bella ¿Y que te trae a esta fiesta esta noche? ¿Eres conocida de los anfitriones?

—Digamos que si —de hecho, yo soy la anfitriona, pero odiaba decirlo.

—Que bien, yo en cambio no los conozco, he sido invitado con mi familia a esta reunión.

—¿Y te gusta venir a estas fiestas?

—¿La verdad, verdad? No mucho…. Disfruto aun mas quedándome en casa y escuchando música, o saliendo a pasear por los jardines, es mucho más tentador que una fiesta.

—Tienes toda la razón, comparto tus gustos —era muy agradable su presencia.

— Y dígame ¿ustedes es nativa de este país?

—Si, soy nacida y criada en Volterra.

—Ah, yo soy de un país contiguo, he venido solo por estas festividades.

El chico era muy agradable, se veía que era de mi misma edad, charlamos un rato bien largo hasta que llego Jacob y el joven decidió marcharse.

—Bueno señorita ha sido un placer haber hablado con usted —tomo mi mano y la beso, fijando su mirada en mi ojos.

Ay por Dios, me revolvió las maripositas.

—Ehh… Si, ha sido un placer joven, ¿nos veremos luego? —pregunte, no sé de donde salió eso.

—-Claro que si, nos veremos luego —y se marchó.

**Edward POV**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, mi vida es algo diferente a la de otros chicos, soy el próximo heredero a la corona de mi país natal, se preguntaran porque yo: porqué si, dijo una vez uno de mis hermanos.

Que por cierto tengo hermanos y no sé porque soy yo el que tiene que asumir la corona, mis hermanos son Emmett y Alice Cullen, de veinte y diecinueve años respectivamente.

Mi vida es algo particular, soy el menor de la familia y el que tendrá que llevarse todas las responsabilidades que conlleva el ser rey. Aparte de mis hermanitos, están mi padre y mi madre, el Rey Carlisle I y la Reina Esme, ambos de un corazón enorme. Eso era lo que los había hecho gobernar por tantos años y que el pueblo y la gente los apoyara incondicionalmente.

En nuestra casa vivimos sólo los cinco, aparte del personal encargado del servicio. A mis padres nunca les gusto vivir en el palacio de gobierno porque decían que era muy grande y que con lo revoltosos que éramos nosotros, capaz que lo dejáramos en ruinas de un momento a otro.

Bueno los revoltosos somos sólo Emmett y yo, la pequeña Alice es algo diferente, no le interesan las diversiones, para ella lo más divertido es pasar horas y horas y horas metida en las tiendas o en los shoppings con sus amigas, algo muy diferente a lo que nosotros pensamos.

Mis hermanos y yo estudiamos en Inglaterra, yo por mi parte tomo unos cursos alternativos, ya que todavía no he decidido si quiero entrar a la universidad. En cambio Alice y Emmett ya están a la mitad de sus carreras, él estudia medicina y ella marketing.

Cuando estábamos terminando nuestros semestres decidimos que era mejor volver a casa ya que habíamos estado muchos meses fuera y extrañábamos a nuestros padres como locos, así que al concluir el semestre tomamos nuestras cosas y sin pensarlo nos regresamos a nuestra nación.

Papá y mamá nos esperaban con los brazos abiertos, yo en lo personal siento a mis padres como mis mejores amigos, son capaces de entenderme de una manera sobrenatural, ellos siempre me regalan una sonrisa aunque sea en las peores circunstancias. Son lo mejor…

Al llegar a casa papá tenía un semblante muy extraño, después de conversar con nosotros sobre nuestro viaje y de cómo iban las cosas en el reino, nos llamo a mamá y a mí al despacho, dijo que debíamos tener una conversación importante.

—¿Padre, que es lo que sucede? —dije intrigado

—Edward hijo, tú sabes que ya estas pronto a tu coronación y a asumir tu puesto como rey ¿cierto?

—Claro que si padre. Ya sé que pronto dejaras el mando de este país.

—Hijo hay ciertas cosas que debo decirte antes de que asumas…

—¿Y cuáles serían papá? Pensé que todo había quedado claro.

—Hijo —dijo mi madre con un tono que no me gusto—, hace algunas semanas tu padre hablo con el rey de nuestro país vecino, Volterra. El rey Charlie nos expreso algunas dudas que tenía sobre tu asención y la de su pequeña hija al trono.

—¿Pequeña hija? —no me gustaba como se estaba viendo esta conversación—. No recordaba que el rey Charlie tuviera una pequeña hija.

—Bueno Edward no es pequeña, la princesa Isabella tiene tu misma edad, es pequeña en el sentido de que es inexperta al igual que tú en la materia de gobernar a un país. Además tú la conoces desde pequeña, es solo que no debes recordarla.

—Padre por favor, dime que estas tratando de decirme —ya estaba nervioso.

—Mira Edward, cuando hablé con el Rey Charlie, llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo, pensamos que es la mejor solución para nuestras dudas y además asegura el futuro de nuestras naciones.

—¿Y cuál sería? —dije intrigado

—Que cuando ustedes dos asuman sus respectivos reinados, deben casarse.

Deben casarse, deben casarse, deben casarse, deben casarse…. Sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez. No comprendía lo que papá decía, ¿para que querría que nos casáramos?

—Ehh, a ver papá… ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? ¿Que quieres que me case por conveniencia con una completa extraña? —me parecía gracioso lo que papá decía.

—Hijo, debes comprender de que tu futuro y el de ella estarían asegurado, además de que ustedes se casen, fusionaremos nuestras naciones para formar un solo país que tendrá la fuerza para iniciar una nueva etapa junto con ustedes.

—-Oh, wow, wow, wow…. Espera un momento, ¿o sea, que mas encima debo compartir mi país con una perfecta desconocida? Papá realmente perdiste el juicio.

—Edward por favor, comprende a tu padre —mamá siempre era la mediadora en todas las discusiones con papá.

—No mamá, decidir mi carrera o a cual universidad voy a ir es una cosa, pero decidir a la persona con la que me tengo que casar y reinar de por vida es otra, esto no lo aceptare, lo siento.

Salí lo más deprisa que pude, mamá y papá me llamaban pero ya no escuchaba. Salí de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, tome la las llaves de mi coche y me fui sin rumbo alguno.

Debía pensar, tenía que tener la cabeza fría para saber que cosa se me avecinaba, papá no comprendía la gravedad de la situación, enlazar mi vida con una desconocida, formar una "familia" con alguien que no conozco, parecía una idea sacada de un manicomio, era algo que no iba a aceptar.

Conduje no sé hasta dónde pero para cuando me detuve ya era de noche, en mi móvil había como veinte llamadas perdidas que no había querido contestar, casi todas eran de mi madre y de mi hermana. Nadie podría entender lo que tenía que pasar por un simple capricho de mi padre y del destino, no es que no quisiera estar con alguien, pero esperaba que las cosas se dieran con el tiempo y que significara algo, no por amor a una corona o a una nación. Debía analizar lo que sucedía.

Cuando por fin me decidí a volver a casa ya era de día otra vez. Entré y mamá estaba recostada en el sofá, tapada con una manta y al lado de ella mi papá. Ana, nuestra ama de llaves me esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Jovencito donde te habías metido? —Ana es una mujer muy sabia, lleva años en mi familia, incluso antes de que mis papas se casaran ella ya serbia a mis abuelos. Me conoce desde que nací, es una segunda madre para mí.

—Ana por favor ahora no quiero hablar con nadie

—¡Edward Cullen! ¿Esas son formas de hablar con tu nana?.

—Perdóname que sea tan rudo contigo, pero no tengo ganas de ver a nadie —a pesar de todo no podía ser descortés con ella, no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Hijo mío yo se que estas confundido, trata de entender a tu padre, es por tu propio bien. Trata con esa cabecita bien madura que Dios te dio, de comprender lo que tu sabio padre busca con esta unión.

—No me pidas que lo comprenda porque de verdad estuve toda la noche tratando y no logré nada.

—Bueno, anda a bañarte para desayunar, es muy tarde y debes estar aseado antes del desayuno, ya vete, antes que me enoje —dijo dejando escapar una risa.

Ana era como una cómplice para mi, era la que me hacía entrar en razón y me ayudaba a pensar mis decisiones, pero en este momento ni el Papa podría hacerme entrar en razón, mi respuesta era no.

Tratando de encontrar una solución pasaron semanas…. No lograba doblarle el brazo a papá, mamá me había dicho que pronto habría un baile en el cual seríamos presentados, así que debía prepararme para la ocasión. Cuando menos lo espere el día había llegado, el día de mi crucifixión estaba ante mis narices.

Estaba en un lugar desconocido, trataba de gritar pero no podía hacerlo, mi voz no salía simplemente de mi garganta, no había nadie alrededor, estaba soleado y era un día hermoso.

De repente escuche a alguien que me llamaba, no reconocía la voz, pero sabía que tenía que seguirla, mi corazón se empezó a desesperar, tenía que ver quién era, corrí como loco por un bosque que cada vez se veía más iluminado por el sol, buscaba, asechaba cada rincón tratando de encontrar la melódica voz que decía mi nombre, _Edward, Edward…. _

Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, pero no podía ver de donde provenía, cuando mire hacia enfrente vi un rayo de luz de color rosa, me pareció extraño, jamás había visto algo igual. Corrí con más fuerza hacia ese rayo, sabía que encontraría a la persona que me buscaba, cuando al fin logre atravesarlo, mis ojos quedaron cegados ante la intensidad de esta imagen.

Divise un campo lleno de flores color rosa, eran millones de millones, jamás había visto un prado igual, su belleza era inigualable, pero esa voz me seguía llamando y no lograba ver de dónde provenía, mis ojos aun impactados por la luminosidad recién se acostumbraban a la luz. Cuando por fin logré ver el campo por completo, en el medio de este fragante y rosa prado había una persona, no sé si era hombre o mujer, sólo se veía su espalda, cubierta con una especie de capa color amarillo, que hacia contraste contra la luminosidad rosa del prado. Por su contextura podría jurar que era una mujer, ¿pero era ella la que me llamaba?

Me acerque mas y mas a su encuentro, ella parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia, a medida que me acercaba la voz que clamaba mi nombre se escuchaba más fuerte. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pude escuchar mi nombre con una claridad con la que jamás lo había hecho, ella me quería, me llamaba, pero no entendía porque.

Traté de hablar pero mi voz seguía sin salir, traté de tocarle el brazo, el contacto con su hombro mando miles de corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo, mi estomago parecía lleno de mariposas o aves revoloteando. Ella se levantó, aun dándome la espalda, y se dio vuelta para que yo la viera.

Una ráfaga de luz volvió a cegar mis ojos, haciéndome imposible verla, pude distinguir su figura, sí era la de una mujer, su cara estaba tapada por todos los rayos de luz que emanaban de su espalda, traté de fijar mi vista en su cara pero no pude, ella con un gesto de reverencia se agacho ante mí y tendió su mano.

---Edward, Edward, Edward…. Ven conmigo. Edward…. Sólo ven.

Quería ir, debía ir con ella, mi corazón me lo pedía. Estiré mi mano hacia la suya, cuando estaba por tocar sus dedos…

—¡¡Edward despierta!!

—¡Ay! ¡¿Que sucede Alice?! —pegué un salto de mi cama, había interrumpido mi hermoso y extraño sueño.

—Hola hermanito, he venido a despertarte, ya es hora de que te levantes, recuerda que hoy vas a conocer a tu futura esposa, así que despierta ya.

—No tengo ninguna intención de conocer a nadie.

—¿Sigues pensando que esta idea no vale la pena?

—¿Dime que harías tú en mi lugar? —pregunté, tratando de que me ayudara aunque fuera sintiéndolo.

—Edward cariño, siento mucho que tengas que hacer esto, ni Emmett ni yo quisimos asumir este cargo ya que no es nuestra vocación y además, ya no tenemos la edad necesaria para asumir.

—Claro, por eso es que me dejan todo el peso a mí. ¡Muchas gracias hermanitos!

—Edward no digas eso, tú sabes que siempre puedes arrepentirte. No creo que Carlisle se enoje más de la cuenta contigo por abandonar el trono, ya sabes lo bueno que es.

—El problema Alice, es que sólo yo puedo asumir el legado de esta familia, y si no lo hago perderemos todas nuestras raíces por una decisión mía.

—Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, recuerda siempre que es tu vida la que esta en juego. Imagínate que te toque la suerte que le toco a papá y mamá, y te enamoras de tu prometida.

—Papá y mama estaban hechos el uno para el otro, por eso fue tan fácil que se enamoraran.

—Edward no te cierres a las posibilidades, recuerda que aparte de la luna hay miles de estrellas en el cielo, no es lo único que se puede observar.

—Si, pequeño tomento, lo sé —mi hermana, a pesar de ser odiosita y una tormenta cuando se lo proponía, tenía razón.

—Además cariño piensa en esto: la muchacha está no creo que esté de acuerdo, al igual que tú, con esta decisión. ¿Que sabes si la convences y hablan los dos con nuestros padres y logran derrocar su decisión? —a veces mi hermana decía las cosas más inteligentes que a alguien se le pueden ocurrir.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón, hoy en la noche cuando nos conozcamos hablare con ella. Muchas gracias pequeña.

—De nada, para eso somos las hermanas —se lanzó a mis brazos a darme un beso en la mejilla, mi hermana y también mi madre eran mis mejores amigas—. Ya, ahora levántate que mamá esta hecha un lio en el salón, ven que tienes que probarte tu traje.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude con un nuevo objetivo: _convencer a esta muchacha de hacer desistir a nuestros padres_. Así por lo menos tendría una luz que me impulsara a participar en esta locura.

Me vestí y fui al comedor donde mamá estaba como loca con las mucamas arreglando los trajes para toda la familia, mamá poseía un gusto exquisito en cuando a decorar y diseñar ropa, Alice era la única que lo había heredado, por eso se encargaba de nuestros guardarropas.

El día paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba y cuando menos lo pensé ya íbamos en el avión, volando a través de nuestro país, nos demoramos como una hora en cruzar las fronteras aéreas de Volterra y aterrizar en su aeropuerto. Cuando llegamos, había unos autos que parecían tanques blindados esperándonos en la pista.

-Sean bienvenidos familia Cullen, ¡Larga vida a los Reyes Carlisle y Esme! —dijo un hombre de tez morena y ojos negros que debía ser representante del Rey Charlie.

—Muchas gracias por su afectuoso recibimiento —dijo siempre educado mi padre.

—El Rey Charlie me pidió que lo disculpara por no poder venir a recibirlos en persona, pero como ustedes comprenderán, él esta en el palacio organizando y recibiendo a la gente en la fiesta.

—Claro que si buen hombre, no se preocupe —dijo ahora mi madre con una voz melódica.

—-¡Oh, pero que descortés! Mi nombre es Billy Black. Llámenme solo Billy

—Billy, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, esta es mi esposa Esme y estos son mis tres hijos, Emmett, Edward y Alice —todos hicimos un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Mucho gusto pequeños herederos. Ahora debo conducirlos a palacio, el rey los esta esperando.

El hombre nos condujo hacia los autos blindados, en uno se fueron papá, mamá y Alice, y en el otro Emmett y yo.

Mientras recorríamos la ciudad podíamos ver que había un ambiente de fiesta, había flores por todas las calles y banderas de colores, se veía que Charlie se había preocupado de que se viera "acogedora" su ciudad principal, cuando llegamos a palacio fuimos recibidos en la puerta por el ama de llaves.

—Sean bienvenidos al palacio, buenas noches, mi nombre es Jessica y seré su guía.

—Muy buenas noches —saludaron mis padres, yo no andaba con ganas de ser cortes, así que salude sólo con la cabeza.

La mujer nos llevo a través del palacio, que debo decir, era enorme. Me recordaba al nuestro, por lo que sabía ellos si que vivían en un palacio, siempre me pregunte como nadie se había perdido aún en algo como esto, podrían pasar meses perdidos.

Llegamos a un salón enorme en donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, en la puerta de entrada estaban los Reyes Charlie y su amable esposa Renée.

—¡Carlisle querido amigo! —exclamó Charlie.

—Charlie hermano, ¿como estas? —dijo mi padre, con una familiaridad que me inquietaba.

Mientras ellos se saludaban nadie me prestaba atención, así que suavemente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me deslice por la muralla y me confundí con la gente, se me habían quitado todas las ganas que había ganado de venir.

La gente se veía feliz, se podía ver que les encantaba este tipo de reuniones, no había nadie que no estuviera riendo o bailando. A mí en lo personal me daban lo mismo las fiestas y esta no era la excepción. Cuando al fin encontré una salida, me escabullí por ella, era una ventana que daba hacia un balcón y a un hermoso jardín.

Me quede ahí apoyado en las barandas sin saber que hacia aquí y buscando una solución a todo este embrollo, cuando de repente sentí un suspiro de alguien que parecía que le estuvieran comprimiendo los pulmones…

—¡Uff! —dijo una voz que parecía de mujer, me dio mucha risa, pobrecita, parecía realmente aliviada.

—Es una noche muy agradable, ¿no cree señorita? —dije tratando de hacerla sentir bien, sabía que ella pensaba que estaba sola, para pegar tan gran suspiro.

—Perdón —dijo ella con la cara del color de un tomate.

Tuve razón, se había avergonzado, a decir verdad se veía muy... linda, con ese color.

—No se disculpe, es muy agradable salir a respirar aire puro de vez en cuando, y sobre todo en fiestas tan atestadas de gente como esta —dije para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —su color comenzó a normalizarse, aun así se veía hermosa.

—Mi nombre es Edward, ¿Y usted es?

—Bella. Sólo Bella —Bella… Lindo nombre.

—Bueno Bella ¿Y que te trae a esta fiesta esta noche? ¿Eres conocida de los anfitriones? —porque si era invitada de mi país debía saber de dónde, porque jamás la había visto.

—Digamos que si —dijo en un tono nervioso, le daba vergüenza.

—Ah, que bien. Yo en cambio no los conozco, he sido invitado con mi familia a esta reunión.

—¿Y te gusta venir a estas fiestas? —preguntó, con ganas de entablar una conversación.

—¿La verdad, verdad? No mucho, disfruto aun mas quedándome en casa y escuchando música, o saliendo a pasear por los jardines, es mucho mas tentador que una fiesta —debía esconder el real motivo del que precisamente "esta" fiesta en particular no me gustara.

—Tienes toda la razón, comparto tus gustos —dijo ella.

—Y dígame, ¿ustedes es nativa de este país? —no se me ocurrió nada más que decir, estaba embobado con sus ojos, eran de un color chocolate, de los cuales podías sumergirte en ellos.

—Si, soy nacida y criada en Volterra.

—-Ah, yo soy de un país contiguo a este, he venido solo por estas festividades.

Conversamos un largo rato, hablamos de diferentes temas, hasta que llego un joven a buscarla, me imagino que era su novio, que lastima. Si no tuviera que estar comprometido la habría invitado a salir.

—Bueno señorita, ha sido un placer hablar con usted —tome su mano con delicadeza para después besarla, la mire a los ojos para llevármelos grabados en los míos.

—Ehh, si, ha sido un placer joven, ¿nos veremos luego? —se puso nerviosa al generar el contacto de mi boca con su mano.

—Claro que si, nos veremos luego —me despedí y me marche.

Debía volver antes de que mi papá y mi mamá comenzaran a echar humo por la boca.

Cuando volví a la fiesta no podía creer lo que veía….


	3. El peor día de mi vida ¡TODO YO!

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Eh, Bella? —preguntó Jacob con cara de risa.

—Hmm no sé, lo conocí en el balcón, debe ser hijo de alguna persona que esta presente en la fiesta —me hubiera encantado conocerlo antes, era muy lindo y sus ojos me habían dejado atontada.

—Si, debe ser —dijo Jacob con una linda sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Oye bella y ya te presentaron a tu futuro…?

—No. Pero no tengo prisa en conocerlo, de seguro me vendrán a buscar para presentármelo en cualquier momento —me había aguado todo mi hermoso recuerdo de esos ojos.

De pronto se acerco por mi espalda alguien y toco mi hombro.

—¿Princesa Isabella? —dijo Angela, en un tono casi para ella.

—¡Angela! ¿Que manera de llamar es esa? —me molestaba cuando se me catalogaba como superior.

—Perdón Bella, es que su padre y madre preguntan por usted, desean saber donde esta.

—Bueno diles que estaré en la pista bailando —dije, mirando a mi amigo.

—Claro Bella, vamos, pero esperaba que me lo preguntaras invitándome a salir — solté unas risitas, Jacob me hacía reír, él siempre tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

—Muy gracioso, bastante tengo con todo lo que me pasa como para que me hagas esas bromas. Vamos a bailar.

—Vamos —dijo entusiasmado mi amigo.

Fuimos a la pista a bailar, entre cada vals miraba hacia todos lados, podía ver muchos pares de ojos inquietos, además de los del mis "próximos suegros" y los de mis padres, presentía que el momento de la presentación venía.

Al pasar un rato de bailar le dije a Jacob que me esperara, que iba a tomar un poco de aire, él se ofreció a acompañarme pero le pedí que se quedara por si alguien preguntaba por mí, el acepto gustoso.

Salí al jardín del palacio, estaba iluminado con muchas luces de colores, camine un poco para despejar mi mente y prepararme para el momento, camine y camine pero no me sentía aliviada.

Pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando y que pronto seria mi final, cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba me asuste, había perdido la noción del lugar, había caminado muy lejos del palacio y las luces ya no alcanzaban a iluminar mi camino. Cuando me di cuenta, apresure el paso de vuelta a palacio, pero ya era muy tarde, sentía que alguien pisaba mis pasos.

Cuando me di cuenta corrí a toda prisa, estaba asustada, rogando que alguien me ayudara, mi torpeza me volvió a traicionar, haciéndome caer en unos arbustos. Un hombre muy grande me agarró las manos y me tapo la boca, traté de gritar pero la voz no me salía, mis lagrimas ahogaban mis gritos, el hombre me apretó muy fuerte por las muñecas tratando de amarrarlas y puso una venda también en mi cabeza, cuando ya me tenia segura y amarrada, sentí un golpe y algo caer al suelo. Yo no podía ver nada, traté de tirar mis manos hacia delante a ver si tocaba algo, tampoco podía correr porque no sabía, sólo sentía una pelea y alguien que gritaba, estaba confundida.

Mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas cuando colapse de los nervios, caí al suelo, pero antes de golpearme de sopetón alguien me acuno en sus brazos, se sentía como unos brazos fuertes y protectores que me acunaban y me defendían de todo el mal.

La persona me saco la venda de los ojos, yo no podía ver muy bien pero para cuando logre distinguir quien era me lleve una gran sorpresa.

**Edward POV**

Entré de vuelta al salón y vi a mi querida y tormentosa hermana Alice bailando con un muchacho, me gusto mucho verla, se veía muy contenta. Me acerqué a mi padre y le pregunte que como iban las cosas, él me dijo que bien, pero que me quedará cerca porque pronto comenzaría la presentación.

La sola idea hizo que se me revolviera el estomago, estuve sentado un buen rato hablando de la situación con mi madre, me senté en una silla contigua a un pilar en donde no me veía, mi madre me dijo que mi "prometida" bailaba con otro chico, que la mirara, pero no quise.

Cuando no aguante más, salí del salón en dirección a los jardines otra vez, ahora era yo el que necesitaba con urgencia aire fresco, pegue un gran respiro y mire a mí alrededor. Cuando mire hacia los jardines me pareció extraño, pero vi a la muchacha que había conocido hace poco: Bella, caminando sin sentido en dirección al bosque.

Ella parecía estar desorientada, tuve un extraño sentimiento al verla caminar hacia la oscuridad, ¿miedo? Cuando estaba pendiente de su caminar vi que algo había pasado, su hermoso vestido se agitaba violento en el aire, parecía que alguien trataba de tumbarla al suelo, mire exaltado su reacción y vi a un hombre tratando de maniatarla.

Salté del balcón hacia el jardín, corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, cuando llegue a su rescate el hombre la tenia atada de manos y le había vendado los ojos, afortunadamente yo sabia artes marciales, era muy bueno peleando, siempre practicaba con el bruto de mi hermano que era fanático. Lo golpeé y lo deje medio atontado, cuando el tipo pudo ponerse de pie, corrió en dirección al bosque, pretendía seguirlo pero me di cuenta de que Bella estaba apunto de colapsar, corrí hacia su lugar y la afirme antes de que se tumbara en el suelo.

Le quité la venda de sus ojos, que estaban hinchados y conmocionados por lo que había pasado. Pobrecita, su rostro estaba confundido, pero aun así se veía bello a la luz de la luna.

Me miro con sus ojitos color chocolate y se notaba sorprendida al verme allí…

**Bella POV**

No podía dar crédito a esto, era la peor noche de mi vida, definitivamente. Por suerte, Edward, el chico que conocí hace un rato, aparentemente llego en mi ayuda, me tenia abrazada contra su pecho y me miraba confundido por lo que había pasado.

—¿Estás bien Bella? —dijo con tono de preocupación.

—Ehh, si claro. ¿Pero que fue lo que paso? —mi mente tenia las ideas claras pero mi boca estaba traumatizada por los hechos, no podían salir más palabras.

—Estaba en el balcón del palacio cuando te vi caminar en esta dirección, de pronto me di cuenta de que estabas peleando con alguien para que te soltará, corrí en tu ayuda y golpee al tipo hasta hacerlo desaparecer, corrió por entre los árboles, pero no quise seguirlo, no dejándote sola aquí —dijo mi valiente protector.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias Edward! —dije, dejando ver algo de vergüenza en mis palabras.

—De nada señorita, me basta con saber que esta bien —dijo él, con una voz tan dulce como la miel.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y caminamos hacia el salón, antes de entrar me miró y yo a él. Sin duda le debía una grande…

—Espero algún día poder pagarte el que me hayas salvado la vida.

—No te preocupes, pero si te hace sentir mejor, algún día podemos ver como me devolverás el favor. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo, con gusto lo haría de nuevo —me sonroje, malditas mariposas.

Cuando menos lo esperaba y menos quería se acerco mi mucama y me llamó, con la gran coincidencia de que una niña también llamo a Edward, ella era bajita, de pelitos paraditos y muy mona, parecía una muñequita, debía ser su novia. Una lástima…

—Señorita Bella por favor, su padre requiere de su presencia —dijo Angela.

—Edward por favor ven un momento —dijo la niña.

—Bueno, creo que este será nuestro adiós. Muchas gracias por todo Edward, espero algún día poder devolverte el favor —me agache, haciéndole una reverencia con la cabeza, sin duda, él había salvado mi vida.

—Claro que si Bella, nos volveremos a ver —se despidió, besando otra vez mi mano, ¡Ay mis hormonas! Y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza, era muy… Inquietante.

Entré al salón a toda prisa y mi mamá me esperaba.

—Cariño llegó la hora, vamos al despacho, tu padre te esta esperando.

Ya.

Había llegado el momento clave en mi vida sin duda, hasta aquí llegué.

Subí lentamente las escaleras encomendándome a todos los santos que conocía y entre al despacho, mire a mí alrededor y estaba mi padre, mi nana y la familia del Rey Carlisle, bueno estaba su esposa y su primogénito; sus otros dos hijos no estaban.

Respire profundo.

—Bueno padre ya estoy aquí —dije con voz desafiante.

—Hija mía, te hemos llamado para lo que tu ya sabes, hoy vas a conocer al que será tu esposo.

—Hmm, sí —no salía más emoción de mi boca.

—Hija, queremos que se conozcan un momento y que hablen sobre sus ideas de este compromiso.

De pronto sono la puerta y todos los colores pasaron por mi cara, yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no me quería ni dar vuelta cuando Carlisle habló:

—Charlie querido amigo, aquí están mis hijos faltantes —mi cara se puso de color tomate, no quise darme vuelta.

—Oh, sean bienvenidos niños. Tú debes ser Alice, la pequeña princesa —dijo mi padre muy a gusto.

—Si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen —tenía voz de niña, no me atreví a mirarla.

—Y este, Charlie, es mi pequeño hijo y heredero al trono, su nombre es…


	4. ¿Bailando con el Enemigo?

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

—_Charlie querido amigo, aquí están mis hijos faltantes —mi cara se puso de color tomate, no quise darme vuelta._

—_Oh, sean bienvenidos niños. Tú debes ser Alice, la pequeña princesa —dijo mi padre muy a gusto._

—_Si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen —tenía voz de niña, no me atreví a mirarla._

—_Y este, Charlie, es mi pequeño hijo y heredero al trono, su nombre es…_

**Bella POV**

—Su nombre es Edward Cullen —dijo el Rey Carlisle.

Cuando escuche su nombre no podía creerlo, estaba estática en mi lugar, mis pies no podían moverse, el apellido no me decía nada, pero su nombre… ¿Cuantos Edwards podría haber en la misma fiesta?

Lentamente me di vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba, parado en la puerta, mirándome de pies a cabeza con ojos de plato, no cabía en su sorpresa. Los dos nos mirábamos sin decir nada, todos se quedaron extrañados al ver nuestra reacción, nadie decía nada hasta que mi papá rompió el silencio.

—Isabella cariño, preséntate —dijo mi padre un poco extrañado.

—Ehh, ehh… —tenía la lengua enrollada, no podía ni hablar, hasta que él se presento.

—Buenas noches princesa Isabella, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerla —hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y tomo mi mano para besarla, esta vez su ojos se posaron en mi mano y no subió su mirada para verme, no me gusto su reacción.

—Bue-buenas noches. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y es un placer conocerle —me agache e hice una reverencia, tampoco quise mirarlo a los ojos.

Todos seguían en silencio, no pude hacer más que sonrojarme y perder la mirada en mis zapatos, no cavia en mi sorpresa, levante la mirada sólo para encontrarme que él también la tenia en sus zapatos, tampoco era capaz de mirarme. Papá comenzó a hablar:

—Bueno chicos ahora que han sido presentados, los dejaremos solos para que puedan conocerse. Nos veremos en un rato. ¿Me acompañas Carlisle? —dijo mi padre.

—Si, claro amigo mío. Nos vemos en el gran salón chicos.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, la pequeña señorita que había ido a buscar a Edward al balcón era su hermana, ella lo abrazo y beso antes de salir al igual que su madre, Esme. Cuando todos salieron yo no pude resistir mas y caí sentada en una silla, Edward sólo se dio vuelta para darme la espalda, quise hablarle, decirle algo, pero no sé porque mi lengua estaba más enrollada que nunca.

El silencio incomodo paso y el comenzó nuestra platica.

—Yo…No sabía que tú eras la princesa de este país —dijo con un tono profundo en su voz.

—Ni yo que tu…. Eras el heredero del otro país —dije un poco apenada

—Bueno, las cosas no salieron como esperaba —rió con un tono fúnebre.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que fueran las cosas? —dije intrigada.

Él se giro y pude ver sus hermosos ojos, me miraban igual que la primera vez, con sorpresa.

—Esperaba que cuando te conociera iba a repudiar y a desaprobar cada acción tuya, pero por lo visto el destino quiso que nos conociéramos de otra manera.

—Si, yo pensaba de diferente forma con respecto a ti, también pensé que eras un chico estirado y que no te importaba nada, pero el conocerte como alguien normal a cambiado mi forma de pensar —dije algo sonrojada.

—Que bueno entonces que nos conocimos antes sin saber quienes éramos, no me habría gustado que pensaras así de mi, Bella —otra vez las mariposas.

—Y dime Edward, ¿que haremos ahora? —de verdad esto me había dejado fuera de combate.

—¿Bella quieres que nos casemos?

No podía responderle, me inquietaba su presencia, de la mejor manera debo agregar, pero no lo conocía, no sabía cómo era, no sabía nada.

—No lo sé Edward, no te conozco, no sé cómo eres, ni siquiera sé de tu familia, de tu pasado, tus gustos, si son compatibles con los míos. No sé nada.

—Si, tienes razón, a mi me pasa lo mismo, ¿pero que debemos hacer?, ¿oponernos o ceder? Esta difícil, considerando que ellos lo toman como un hecho: nuestro matrimonio.

—Hmm, si, tienes razón, de verdad estamos en una encrucijada.

Pasaron molestos minutos de silencio. ¡Como odiaba esos momentos! En los que nadie habla, en los que el otro se pierde en sus pensamientos. No podía, no sabía que cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ni el tampoco por la mía, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus ojos verdes profundos como la selva.

Ni él ni yo queríamos esta unión, pero por alguna extraña razón no era capaz de decírselo, creo que es porque me da pena con él y además conmigo, porque al final de todo siento que será imposible evadir esta "responsabilidad".

**Edward POV**

—Edward, papá necesita hablar contigo —dijo mi pequeña hermana.

Me despedí como un caballero de mi atormentada damisela y partí hacia el salón, mi padre esperaba junto a un pilar, su cara demostraba molestia por mis constantes ausencias.

—¿Que es lo que necesitas Carlisle?

—Hijo, es hora, te llevare a conocer a la princesa.

Ya era hora, conocería a mi futura esposa. Millones de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, no sabía que pensar o que decir, ¿cómo se llamaría, cómo sería? ¿Tendríamos afinidad? ¿Ella de verdad desearía casarse conmigo? ¿Llegaríamos a conformar una relación aunque fuera de amistad? No lo sabía…

Mis dudas iban aumentando a medida que mi camino hacia ella era mas corto, nos detuvimos de sopetón en una puerta enorme de madera, mi padre se paro en frente mío, me beso en la frente y entro, como reflejo inmediato agache la cabeza y entre en la habitación. Mi padre comenzó a hablar:

—Charlie querido amigo, aquí están mis hijos faltantes —dijo mi padre con algo de emoción en su voz.

—Oh, sean bienvenidos niños. Tú debes ser Alice, la pequeña princesa —dijo el Rey Charlie.

—Si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Cullen —mi hermana siempre tan gentil.

—Y este, Charlie, es mi pequeño hijo y heredero al trono, su nombre es Edward Cullen.

Levante la vista muy lentamente y a medida que subía mí vista hacia mi objetivo quedaba más impresionado, era ella. Mi atormentada damisela en apuros, ella, ella, ella, ella….

¡No! ¿Como el destino iba a ser tan… Tan…. Maldito? Para ponerme a la persona que menos querría odiar en frente mío y que fuera la causante de todos mis malos pensamientos, ella que era tan suave y delicada y con una mirada que hacía perder la concentración. El destino estaba jugando sucio.

—Isabella cariño, preséntate —dijo su padre.

Ella me miraba con los ojos mas grandes que he visto, su cara estaba igual que la mía, con la impresión grabada en la frente, no podía creer que ella y yo estuviéramos destinados a ser marido y mujer, seria lo mejor si fuera por amor, pero por conveniencia perdía todo su encanto.

---Ehh, ehh… —ella no podía hablar, su lengua estaba atorada en su boca, se veía realmente sorprendida, yo me adelante y comencé con las formalidades.

—Buenas noches princesa Isabella, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerla —le di todas las cortesías que le hace un caballero a una princesa como ella, se las merecía, su titulo era igual que el mío, pero la cortesía ante todo.

—Bue-buenas noches…. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y es un placer conocerle —dijo, aun con la cara de sorpresa, le costaba bastante hablar.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, yo creo que la mayoría esperaba a que nos peleáramos en el mismo momento, aventándonos cosas por la cabeza y maldiciendo la situación en la que estábamos, pero no fue así. Yo perdí mi mirada en el suelo, no quería mirarla, no quería ver como esos hermosos ojos chocolate me miraban con desprecio y no con alegría, como los conocí.

Cuando reuní valor para levantar la vista ella estaba igual que yo con su mirada sumida en el suelo.

—Bueno chicos ahora que han sido presentados, los dejaremos solos para que se puedan conocer. Nos veremos en un rato. ¿Me acompañas Carlisle? —hablo el padre de la princesa.

—Si claro, amigo mío. Nos vemos en el gran salón chicos.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación, mi pequeña hermana corrió a darme ánimos al igual que mi madre, cuando ellas salieron lo único que pude hacer fue voltearme y darle la espalda, sentía su mirada pegada en mi nuca, no quería ver esos ojos de desprecio, no se porque, no podía soportarlo, su mirada era tan tierna, no quería verla manchada con desprecio.

Pasaron unos minutos incómodos de silencio hasta que me decidí a hablarle, ¿aparte de aventarme algo por la cabeza que tan malo podría ser?

—Yo no sabía que tú eras la princesa de este país —dije con voz seria. Estaba tanteando el terreno.

—Ni yo que tú eras el heredero del otro país —salió su voz entrecortada.

—Bueno, las cosas no salieron como esperaba —solté, con una risa que salió de lo más profundo de mi alma.

—¿Y como esperabas que fueran las cosas? —dijo medio intrigada, me di vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, me di cuenta de que me veía casi de la misma manera pero con vergüenza.

—Esperaba que cuando te conociera iba a repudiar y a desaprobar cada acción tuya, pero por lo visto el destino quiso que nos conociéramos de otra manera —y era verdad, a ella no le podía decir algo feo, solo cosas… ¿bonitas?

—Hmm si, yo pensaba de diferente forma con respecto a ti, también pensé que eras un chico estirado y que no te importaba nada, pero el conocerte como alguien normal ha cambiado mi forma de pensar —al decir esto su cara tomo un hermoso color rosáceo, me sorprendió bastante, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo de ella.

—Que bueno entonces que nos conocimos antes sin saber quienes éramos, no me habría gustado que pensaras así de mi, Bella.

¡Ups! hable más de la cuenta, ¿por qué dije eso?

—Y dime Edward, ¿que haremos ahora? —preguntó con inseguridad en su voz, no cabía duda que era la pregunta del siglo.

—Bella dime, ¿quieres que nos casemos? —fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, el maldito compromiso.

—-No lo sé Edward, no te conozco, no sé como eres, ni siquiera sé de tu familia, de tu pasado, tus gustos, si son compatibles con los míos. No sé nada —y de verdad era así.

—Si, tienes razón, a mi me pasa lo mismo, ¿pero que debemos hacer? ¿Oponernos o ceder? Esta difícil, considerando que ellos lo toman como un hecho: nuestro matrimonio.

—Hmm, si, tienes razón, de verdad estamos en una encrucijada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, ninguno de los dos se opuso a nada, yo pensé que íbamos a discutir por largo rato pero resulto ser mas fácil, en un momento recordé lo que me había propuesto Alice, pero rápidamente paso a segundo plano, por la vía que estaban tomando los acontecimientos claramente pude ver que este "compromiso" iba a ser imposible de romper.

Mientras más la miraba la duda de saber lo que podría pasar se acrecentaba, ¿que nos depararía el destino? ¿Que podríamos hacer con el matrimonio? Claramente no nos amábamos, no nos conocíamos, solo sabíamos nuestros nombres y en un tiempo indefinido más tendríamos que entrelazar nuestras vidas.

Si no hubiéramos caído en esta situación claramente podríamos haber tenido un futuro en donde no fuéramos presionados por nadie para que lográramos amarnos.

—Bella —ella se sobresalto con mi llamado.

—¿Si, Edward?

—Vamos al salón, ¿quieres bailar conmigo —y me agache a hacerle una reverencia, ante todo ella era una princesa.

—Eh, si claro —pude ver sus mejillas rosáceas.

Nos encaminamos hacia el salón, yo le ofrecí mi brazo como todo un caballero y seguimos nuestro camino, cuando llegamos a la punta del balcón toda la gente nos estaba esperando, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, desenliamos por las escaleras y las miradas estaban pegadas en nuestra persona.

Llegamos abajo, la música comenzó a sonar, era un extracto de "A Dream" de Claude Debussy, _hermosa melodía, al igual que mi compañía,_ decía para mí. ¿Pero que estaba hablando yo? Se supone que debía repudiar esta situación, no alagar a mi acompañante. Sin duda me estaba volviendo loco.

Le tome suavemente sus delicadas manos y comenzamos a bailar, ella se movía de manera celestial, era una excelente pareja, danzábamos alrededor de todo el salón, podía ver la mirada emocionada de mi madre y de mi hermana, y a mi padre y hermano contemplándome con asombro, de verdad pensaban que íbamos a estar tirándonos cosas por la cabeza. Y hubiera sido así yo creo, si no nos hubiéramos visto antes.

De pronto fije mi mirada en ella y me estaba mirando, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, eran de un chocolate infinito, no podía evitar mirarlos y mirarlos, era algo adictivo. Otras parejas se nos unieron en el vals, incluyendo a nuestras familias, mi padre y madre, los de bella y mis hermanos, en el salón se respiraba paz…

**Bella POV**

No podía creer todo lo que sucedía: yo, bailando con el enemigo, como decía Jacob.

No podía ser, de verdad estaba loca, pero no podía evitarlo, algo en él me decía que era lo correcto, que ni yo ni él teníamos la culpa. ¿Entonces, porque odiarlo? ninguno de los dos merecía el odio ajeno. Decidí inmediatamente que no debía guardarle ningún sentimiento de rencor y aunque no lo crean no podía, esos ojos, esa piel... Ay por dios, ¿que estoy pensando?

En un momento él fijo sus ojos en los míos, esos ojos tan, tan, tan lindos, te hacían delirar. Por lo menos eso consiguieron en mí: hacerme delirar.

La música seso y comenzó otra tonada, ya habíamos bailado por bastante rato, era momento de descansar, como él había tenido la atención de invitarme a bailar, yo lo invite a dar un paseo juntos por el jardín. Mal, que mal, "teníamos" y lo digo con total convicción, teníamos que conocernos.

—Bella —me dijo, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del jardín, todos estaban iluminados por luces de colores.

—Dime Edward.

—¿Que crees que pasara ahora? —preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—No lo sé, yo pienso que si vamos a seguir adelante con esta locura, por lo menos debemos conocernos un poco, ¿no crees?

—Claro que si, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Pero el problema es: ¿cómo se lo decimos a nuestros padres?

—Hmm, buena pregunta, creo que debemos ir los dos juntos, así se darán cuenta que es un mutuo acuerdo —se veía que a Edward le gustaba arreglar las cosas calmadamente.

—Claro que si, esto debemos hacerlo juntos —me reí, no sé porqué.

—Bueno Bella y dime ¿cómo es que llegaste a esta situación? —buena pregunta, me la había hecho todo el día de ayer.

—Cuando era pequeña, mi papá acordó con la junta de sabios y consejeros de palacio que yo subiría a ser reina muy joven, entre los diecisiete y veintiún años, ellos no querían que yo abdicara la corona debido a que soy la única heredera al trono de mi país.

»Recibí toda clase de "entrenamientos" para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, fui exigida de sobre manera para que todo en mi concordara con el perfil correcto de una princesa, mi vida ha sido solo eso. Jamás he asistido a una escuela normal, ni he tenido amigos, ni amigas, ni casi nada por el estilo. Cuando papá me dijo lo del compromiso, como comprenderás me opuse terminantemente, para mí, mi vida recién esta comenzando y no sé si quiero casarme tan joven. Le tengo como aversión al matrimonio —reí avergonzada de mis palabras.

Él me conto su historia, era casi igual a la mía, con la diferencia que a él le agradaba la idea de casarse, pero no todavía. Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando hasta que la fiesta se dio por terminada, mi madre fue al jardín a buscarnos.

—Bella querida, la fiesta acabó. Por favor, vengan al salón.

Nos encaminamos hacia el salón con mi madre, allí solo nos esperaban nuestras familias, los demás asistentes ya se habían retirado.

—¿Padre, que sucede? —pregunte de pura curiosidad.

—Nada hija, nuestros invitados ya se van, así que es hora de que hablemos.

—¿De que papá? —yo pensaba que las cosas estaban claras, me tenia que casar con alguien que no conocía, ¿que mas tenían que decirnos?

—Bueno, sólo nos queda algo por hacer.

—¿Qué cosa papá? Se supone que ya nos habían dicho todo, no me digas que falta algo —mi ceño se frunció inmediatamente, ya estaba curada de espanto con tanta noticia.

—Bella, hija, queremos que sepan que está decisión la tomamos pensando en su futuro y que esperamos que todo resulte bien.

—Claro, sabemos que al final aunque el método no nos guste están pensando en nosotros —dijo Edward, yo sólo lo mire de reojo.

—Bueno chicos, hay solo una cosa que debemos hacer.

—¿Y cuál es esa? —pregunte intrigada.

—Fijar la fecha del matrimonio. Ahora.


	5. Una escena de celos ¡No, no, no! ¿O si?

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

—_Bella, hija, queremos que sepan que está decisión la tomamos pensando en su futuro y que esperamos que todo resulte bien._

—_Claro, sabemos que al final aunque el método no nos guste están pensando en nosotros —dijo Edward, yo sólo lo mire de reojo._

—_Bueno chicos, hay solo una cosa que debemos hacer._

—_¿Y cuál es esa? —pregunte intrigada._

—_Fijar la fecha del matrimonio. Ahora._

**Bella POV**

—Eh… pero… ¿Cómo? —mi lengua estaba atrapada y torcida otra vez.

—Hija, comprende que mientras antes mejor, además a ustedes no les queda mucho para asumir sus respectivas coronas —dijo mi padre con voz solemne.

—Papá pero…—definitivamente no era un buen día para mi lengua.

—Discúlpeme Rey Charlie, pero debo decir que Isabella y yo no estamos preparados para fijar una fecha para nuestra boda —me habían sorprendido las palabras de Edward, pero tenía razón, o sea, nos conocimos hace cuatro horas y ya debíamos pensar en la fecha de nuestro matrimonio.

—Carlisle los pequeños tienen razón, por favor, denles más tiempo —la dulce voz de Esme se hacia presente.

—Si, la reina Esme tiene razón, por favor Charlie dales un tiempo prudente —mi madre salía a la loca carrera por defendernos.

—Reconozco que la situación es demasiado incomoda para ustedes muchachos, pero lo siento, esto debe quedar acordado lo antes posible.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en una fugaz mirada hacia los alrededores, buscando la nada, no había forma de ser salvados de este sacrificio, ¿pero valdrá la pena? ¿Mi país realmente necesita de esta fusión? Había algo en mí que me avisaba que sacarían mas provecho de lo que se decía, algo no encajaba.

—Bueno Charlie tiene razón, pequeños debemos fijar la fecha en este preciso momento —dijo Carlisle.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, ¡Esperen un momento! —me puse delante de Edward, dándole la espalda, mi voz sonaba más allá de una simple reprimenda—. Lo siento mucho, pero nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con esto, nos vamos a casar, esta bien, pero por lo menos deben darnos algunos meses para conocernos, no pienso, y escúchalo bien papá, no me voy a casar con un desconocido —dije con una cara que parece que había asustado a medio mundo.

—Si Charlie, sólo piden unos cuantos meses, no seas intransigente —decía mi brillante madre.

—Carlisle, ven un momento amigo.

Papá y el Rey Carlisle se fueron a una orilla, se pusieron a conversar sobre algo, sólo pude ver que papá movía mucho sus brazos y Carlisle en reiteradas ocasiones apuntaba hacia nosotros, cuando terminaron volvieron con un rostro satisfecho.

—Hijos, hemos tomado una decisión —dijo papá.

—Accederemos a darles un tiempo para que se conozcan —dijo Carlisle, con algo de alegría en sus ojos—, pero debemos advertirles que pasado ese tiempo el matrimonio se efectuara con o sin su aprobación.

—¿De verdad? ¡Ay muchas gracias! Les aseguro que ese tiempo nos servirá mucho, ¿y cómo de cuanto estamos hablando?

—Tres meses.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo tres meses? Papá de verdad se te zafó un tornillo —reí de forma nerviosa.

—Bella, algún día entenderás porqué estamos haciendo esto.

—Eso espero papá, porque de verdad ahora no sé porque tenemos que pasar por algo así.

Al terminar nuestra plática nuestros invitados se marcharon, Edward y yo cruzamos una mirada pero no había sido la que yo había pesando, en ella había un desconcierto, no lo supe interpretar.

Pasaron dos días y no supe nada de mi "prometido", le había contado todo lo que había pasado a Jacob y Angela, ellos no podían creer como tenia tan mala suerte para que mi salvador también fuera mi futuro marido, malditas casualidades.

Papá me decía que si quería ir a verlo no mas tenía que avisar para que me tuvieran el Jet listo, de primeras me parecía una idea absurda, que iba yo querer verlo, mal que mal, me estaban obligando a estar con él, pero luego de algunos días, eso no pareció mala idea, debía aclarar los puntos con mi novio.

Tome el Jet de papá y cruce las fronteras aéreas, papá gentilmente aviso de mi llegada a Carlisle y este mando un auto (blindado) por mi, parece que no era el único exagerado, papá había comprado toda una flota y con doble refuerzo.

Cuando llegue al palacio quede impresionada, era igual de grande que el nuestro pero no sé porque irradiaba una luz de felicidad, lo miraba y me sentía de inmediato feliz, en fin. Baje de mi tanque blindado y la guardia me recibió, me hicieron los honores de palacio, los cuales encontré que no venían al caso ya que venía en una visita informal. Carlisle y Esme salieron a recibirme, traían consigo una gran sonrisa.

—Isabella cariño, que maravillosa sorpresa —dijo con una sonrisa que se notaba muy verdadera.

—Reina Esme, Rey Carlisle que gusto en verlos, pero por favor sólo díganme Bella.

—Bueno Bella, entonces tu sólo llámanos Esme y Carlisle, los títulos por delante nos hacen perder la cercanía.

—Y dime Bella ¿que te trae por aquí? —me decía Carlisle mientras intentaba adivinar mis motivos.

—Bueno, he venido a hablar con Edward, ¿me podrían decir donde lo encuentro?

—Cariño, Edward esta justamente aquí en el palacio, nosotros no vivimos acá, pero pasamos casi todo nuestro día en el. Edward debe estar por los jardines, siempre se sienta a leer debajo de los arboles, ve a buscarlo cariño.

—Oh, muchas gracias Esme, iré por él.

—¡Guardia! —dijo Carlisle con tono firme.

—Si, alteza —se acerco un guardia e hizo una reverencia.

—Por favor, muéstrele a la princesa Isabella los jardines de palacio —dijo en un tono muy cordial, él se caracterizaba por ser muy amable con los demás.

—Si alteza, como usted diga. Princesa por favor acompáñeme.

—Muchas gracias por todo, nos veremos más tarde.

—Si querida, por favor quédate a tomar el té con nosotros.

El guardia me guio por dentro del castillo, había muchos cuadros con pinturas de la familia Cullen, de los hijos de Carlisle y Esme y otras donde había señores y señoras, me imagino que los descendientes de estos.

Pasamos por la biblioteca la cual tenia unos grandes ventanales, me indico que por allí podría salir. Cuando asome mi cabeza por el ventanal, vi unos jardines preciosos, llenos de flores y de arbustos, con una gran fuente de agua en el medio, comencé a bajar por las escaleras maravillada con tanta belleza.

Camine, pero no vi a Edward por ninguna parte, una persona que parecía ser uno de los jardineros paso cerca, le pregunte que donde podría encontrarlo y me dijo que lo había visto en los jardines de atrás, asentí y dirigí mis pasos hacia la dirección que me había dado. Al llegar ahí me asome por un árbol y ahí estaba, sentado plácidamente en el pasto, leyendo un libro.

Pero esperen, ¿Qué…? ¿Que hacia esa con Edward? ¿Y porque le acariciaba el rostro?

—¿Disfrutando de los últimos meses de soltería? —dije de forma un poco brusca.

—¡Isabella, que sorpresa! ¿Que haces aquí? —Edward hablaba con una confianza que lo hacia verse cínico ante la situación.

—Veo que como no nos presentas. Hola, Isabella Swan, princesa de Volterra —primera vez en mi vida que me había gustado nombrar los adjetivos. La muchacha se levanto e hizo una reverencia ante mí.

—Mucho gusto princesa Isabella, yo soy Lady Mariane, hija del Primer Ministro.

_Oh genial, entonces esta debe pasar todo el día por aquí_, pensé para adentro, ¿pero porque decía eso?

—Dime Isabella ¿que te trae por aquí? —volviendo a remarcar la pregunta.

—Sólo necesitaba hablar contigo, pero como estas tan ocupado creo que volveré en otro momento, además, hare una cita con la secretaria para que reserve uno de tus espacios —me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar, creo haber escuchado un _nos vemos luego _cuando sentí las pisadas de Edward en mis talones, me tomo de un brazo y me giro.

—¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa? Atravesaste medio país y ahora te vas así de pronto. ¿No habías venido a hablar conmigo

—Claro que si, pero veo que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer, como leerle quizás que cosas a esa niña, no te quito más tiempo —me solté de su agarre y seguí mi camino, Edward seguía detrás mío.

—Isabella, no siempre que me veas con alguien vas a actuar así.

—Yo no actuó de ninguna forma porque te informo que a nosotros sólo nos une un compromiso y ni siquiera fue adquirido, al contrario: fue impuesto, así que tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, a mí no me interesa —con esa actitud demostraba que no era cierto, pero no me pude contener.

—En todo caso, Lady Mariane llegó recién ayer y papá me pidió que le mostrara el palacio y que fuera cortes con ella ya que no conocía a nadie.

—Edward no necesito tus explicaciones. Bueno, ya me aburrí de esta plática, mejor me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Edward esta vez no me siguió, sólo sentí que grito mi nombre algunas veces pero no me importo. Tome mi auto que gracias a dios seguía en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado y me dirigí al aeropuerto, no podía creer que Edward dejara que esa niñita lo acariciara, ¿que se creía?

_¡Ay por dios Bella!, ¿a ti que te importa?_ Me lo repetí como mil veces en el viaje de regreso, cuando llegue a palacio entre como una tromba hacia mi cuarto, no deje que nadie me hablara. Papá, que estaba en la sala esperando a que le dijera algo no me pregunto nada. ¿Cómo sería la cara que traía?

Ya era tarde, así que me di un baño y cene con mis padres, desvié todos los indicios que lanzaban para hacerme preguntas, para luego ir a la cama y olvidar lo que había pasado.

¿Quién me mandaba a ir a verlo?

**Edward POV**

—¡Isabella! ¡Isabella espera!

Por dios, ¿que le pasa a esa niña? No entiendo su actitud, habían pasado dos días desde que no la veía, en realidad ya extraña ver esos ojos, pero no me gusto la manera en la que se comporto, sonaba un poco… ¿celosa? No, claro que no, tanto como ella y yo sabemos que es imposible. _Edward no seas estúpido._

Isabella se fue mas rápido de lo que corrí, porque cuando llegue a buscarla el auto ya se había ido, me dio un poco de rabia pero me pareció graciosa su actitud, mi madre que estaba en medio de las flores, arreglándolas, salió algo desconcertada a mi encuentro.

—Edward cariño ¿que sucede? ¿Por qué Bella se fue así de rápido? habíamos quedado en tomar el té juntas —dijo mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que se molesto por algo, pero ya le hablare mas tarde para que me disculpe, o por lo menos para entender que ha pasado mamá, seguiré leyendo en el jardín, nos vemos mas tarde.

Me aleje de mi madre y volví al lugar donde estaba anteriormente, tome nuevamente mi libro y continúe con mi lectura, la cual no fue de mucho provecho porque ahora no podía sacarme la imagen de Bella enfadada de mi cabeza, me molesto que mi mente la mantuviera tan presente, se supone que yo debía odiarla.

Me tenía que casar con ella a la fuerza por un estúpido arreglo, entre nosotros no existía nada. ¡Nada¡ Hmm, no me gustaba como sonaba eso, pero así era, nosotros nos habíamos conocido en circunstancias extrañas para mas encima darnos cuenta de que debíamos odiarnos por lo que teníamos que hacer, pero por mas que lo pensaba y buscaba dentro de mi corazón, yo no podía odiarla, no sabía porqué.

—Príncipe Edward —sonó una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Lady Mariane? ¿Que hace aquí? —me puse de pie ante la sorpresa.

—Sólo quería saber si podíamos continuar con nuestra lectura, estaba muy interesante, hasta que lo visito la princesa.

Debo decir que Lady Mariane era bonita, pero no de mi entero gusto, cuando Bella llego ella acariciaba mi rostro, lo cual me tenia inquieto, yo no tenia ese tipo de cercanía con alguien que no conocía, pero eso a ella no le importaba porque había comenzado a acariciar mi mejilla mientras yo recitaba versos de Pablo Neruda. Me había provocado un escalofrió, pero no de los que se sentían bien, quería que se alejara, ya que no quería que pensara que yo me interesaba por ella, fue ahí cuando justo llego mi doncella atormentada a salvarme de mi captora, pero lamentablemente ella no lo vio así.

Bueno, ¿que mas puedo hacer?, además, ¿que me tiene que importar lo que piense? Porque de verdad no me importa. ¿O si?

Me negué ante el ofrecimiento de Lady Mariane, disculpándome porque tenia que ayudar a papá con los deberes de palacio, apresure mi paso hacia el palacio y me metí a una de las habitaciones, sólo quería escapar de ella. Cuando cerre la puerta y vi me di cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de música, ahí había un piano de cola gigante, además de varios instrumentos más. Yo amaba la música era como la sangre que corría por mis venas, no podía concebir mi vida sin ella, en Inglaterra tomaba algunos cursos de música, en mis tiempos libres tocaba en un pequeño bar en el centro de Londres, claro que nadie sabia que yo hacia eso, cambiaba mi nombre en las presentaciones, pero era divertido y además podía expresar mis sentimientos en mi música.

Cuando mire el piano tuve una extraña sensación, quería tocar algo, pero no sabia que, respire y deje que las notas salieran, cuando me di cuenta de lo que tocaba, era Debussy, Claro de Luna, una de las favoritas de mi madre. Sólo me deje guiar por las notas y seguí tocando, cerré los ojos para estar mas concentrado cuando unos hermosos ojos color chocolate aparecieron en mis pensamientos, una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. ¿P_ero porque tenía que pensar en ella?_

Pare en seco las notas, no quería pensar en Bella después de cómo se había portado, pero que linda se veía. ¡N_o, no, no, no, Edward! ¿Que clase de pensamientos son esos_? Ella fue un poco bruta en la manera de decir las cosas, ya habría tiempo para aclarar las cosas.

**Bella POV**

_Me sentía extraña, yo sabia que había estado en este lugar, ¿pero cuándo? Estaba de nuevo en mi pérgola favorita, me sorprendí al ver que de nuevo estaba vestida de blanco, ¿que pasaba? Este es un…._

—_Sueño —me dijo una voz dulce y aterciopelada._

_Me di vuelta para todos lados, salí a su encuentro, pero no había nadie, esa voz la conocía, ¿pero de donde?_

—_Bella, ven —exclamo la voz._

—_¿Pero, donde estas? ¿Quién eres?_

—_Ven, Bella, sólo quiero…_

—Señorita Isabella, señorita, por favor despierte.

—_Sólo ven, Bella._

—Señorita Isabella, señorita, despierte.

—-Hmm, hmm, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte.

—El Príncipe Edward esta en el gran salón y desea verla.

—Hmm, ay bueno dile que… ¡¿Que?! ¿Qué Edward esta aquí?

Ay por Dios, de nuevo interrumpida en mi sueño, me comenzaba a inquietar el significado de este, _¿quién era esa persona que me llamaba? Ay Bella, no es tiempo de pensar en eso._

Me salí lo más rápido posible de la cama y me metí a bañar, mientras le decía a la mucama que le dijera a Edward que me esperara en el salón, la sentí salir y me seguí duchando, cuando termine no sabia que ponerme, no se porque me había inquietado tanto con la visita de Edward. Opte por algo sencillo: unos jeans color azul marino, unas converse y una polera blanca con un dibujo.

Salí aprisa de mi habitación, acomodándome el cabello, cuando llegue a la orilla del balcón de la escala, ahí estaba, tan impecable como la primera vez que lo vi, aunque ahora se veía mas sencillo, como cualquier joven de nuestra edad, llevaba una polera de color azul y unos jeans negros, y para mi sorpresa unas convers negras con blanco.

No me vio, por lo que aclare mi garganta y comencé a bajar, inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en mi, lo que me puso nerviosa, no sabia que quería decirme, debía de ser por la "escena" que le había armado ayer.

—Edward, buenos días, dime ¿a que debo tu visita?

—Buenos días Isabella —me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, ¿por qué ya no me llamaba Bella?—, he venido porque tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.


	6. Conociendonos

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

—_Edward, buenos días, dime ¿a que debo tu visita?_

—_Buenos días Isabella —me estremecí al escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, ¿por qué ya no me llamaba Bella?—, he venido porque tenemos que hablar muy seriamente._

**Edward POV**

_¡No, no, no, Edward!_ No tengo permitido pensar en ella de otra manera que no sea la de un compromiso arreglado, pero sus ojos…Esos hermosos ojos color chocolate. _Ya basta._

Cerré el piano con fuerza, tenía algo de rabia en mis pensamientos, salí de la habitación para ir a cenar con mi familia, debía hacer algo para no pensar tanto tiempo en lo mismo, de verdad debía hacer algo.

Tomamos los automóviles y nos fuimos a casa, nunca nos había gustado quedarnos a dormir en el palacio, yo iba en mi auto preferido: un hermoso volvo plateado, y mis padres en su Mercedez blindado. Llegamos a casa y ahí estaba mi saltarina hermana esperándonos.

—Hola chicos ¿cómo les fue en el día de hoy? —dijo la pequeña Alice.

—Bien, hija mía, muy bien —si claro, no hables por todos.

—Ay Edward ¿por qué traes esa cara?

—Por nada Alice, por nada.

Me metí derechito a la casa, me fui a refrescar y me senté a cenar, estuvo bien animada, mis hermanos nos contaron lo que habían hecho en el día, mi hermana trabajaba en algunos diseños de vestidos de novia, ¿H_mm que?_ y mi hermano practicaba artes marciales, era uno de sus deportes preferidos ¿_Dijo vestidos de novia?, _sin mucho apetito me levante de la mesa, me despedí de todos, di las buenas noches y me fui a mi cuarto, por hoy no tenia ganas de socializar con nadie, de verdad la actitud de Bella me desconcertaba, no parecía esa dulce muchacha que había conocido hace algunos días, estaba tan boni…¡Edward, y_a fue suficiente!_ debía de concentrarme en otra cosa, me puse a leer un libro y antes de que me diera cuenta ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté muy temprano por la mañana, con cierto impulso de querer aclarar las cosas con cierta personita, me vestí lo más cómodo que pude, llame al aeropuerto y le deje una nota a mamá en la cocina.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba cruzando las fronteras aéreas de volterra, llame a un taxi y le pedí que me fuera a dejar a palacio, por la hora que era no quería llamar para que alguien me fuera a recoger deben estar todos durmiendo, como las 10 llegue a palacio, y me recibió Jessica el ama de llaves y mucama de confianza de la reina Renne…

—Muy buenos días, Príncipe Edward —la mujer se inclino ante mí.

—Buenos días, deseo hablar con la princesa Isabella, ¿esta ella en palacio?

—Si, claro que si, por favor sígame.

Entrar a ese palacio era distinto por el día, se podían diferenciar los detalles de la decoración, los cuadros, las fotografías y otras cosas más. Cuando llegue al gran salón en donde se había realizado la celebración hace algunos días pude ver un gran retrato del Rey Charlie y su familia. E_se día este cuadro no estaba aquí._

—Jessica, disculpe mi intromisión.

—Oh, por favor Príncipe Edward dígame.

—Este retrato de la familia Swan, la noche del baile no estaba aquí ¿cierto?

—No joven, claro que no, el retrato fue retirado para colgar las banderas de nuestros países en homenaje a ambos.

—Ah —por eso no lo había visto.

Bella llevaba un hermoso vestido azul con una media coleta, unos rizos de color castaño colgaban de su cabello además de su tiara en la cabeza, se veía realmente…

—Joven Edward —Jessica me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si, dígame.

—Mandare de inmediato a avisar a la princesa de su llegada, por favor espere aquí.

—Muchas gracias.

Seguí observando el cuadro, hasta cuando sentí a alguien aclarar su garganta, me di vuelta y ahí estaba, tan simple y sencilla pero a la vez tan ¿enojada? Su cara no parecía alegre de verme.

—Edward, buenos días, dime ¿a que debo tu visita? —dijo en un tono medio duro.

—Buenos días Isabella, he venido porque tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

—¿Y precisamente de que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, un tanto extrañada.

—¿Podríamos tomar asiento en alguna parte?

—Si claro, sígueme.

Nos dirigíamos a una habitación que me parecía ya haber conocido, el despacho del Rey. Entramos y Bella tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, yo la imite y comenzamos la plática.

—¿De que quieres que hablemos?

—Isabella mira, quiero que aclaremos lo que paso ayer, me dejo muy desconcertado tu actitud, quiero saber porque te comportaste así, además, tu ibas a hablar conmigo, quiero saber sobre que era.

—Mira Edward, yo no tuve ninguna actitud contigo, solo vi que estabas ocupado y decidí retirarme, y sobre lo que teníamos que hablar, olvídalo, son sólo cosas insignificantes.

—Pero yo quiero saberlas, recuerda que nos dieron un plazo para conocernos y me gustaría saber todas las cosas que te inquietan, hasta las más insignificantes.

—Si, no tienes porque recordarme que estamos obligados a conocernos —sentí muy remarcada la palabra obligados.

—Yo no quiero que sea una obligación, ¿sabes Bella? quiero que estos tres meses sean lo mas agradables posibles, quiero que compartamos el mayor tiempo posible para que podamos conocernos mejor.

Su actitud me extrañaba, estaba como enojada conmigo, no sé, sentía de verdad que le había molestado lo que paso ayer, pero deben ser sólo suposiciones mías.

—Si, tienes razón —relajo un poco su rostro—, debemos hacer esto lo más agradable posible. ¿Y que planeas, tienes alguna idea? —parecía muy de acuerdo con mi idea.

—Mmm no, pero podríamos comenzar por salir algunos días a la semana, paseos, visitar lugares y cosas así.

—Me parece buena idea.

—¿Que te parece si comenzamos ahora mismo, tienes algo que hacer hoy?

—Hmm, ehh, creo que no —dijo con la voz entre cortada, note sus mejillas un poco rosáceas.

—Bueno, ¿entonces que esperamos? ¿Por qué no me llevas a conocer algo de tu nación?

La tome de la mano, a lo cual ella no se negó, no cabía duda de que ya no estaba "sentida" por nuestro roce de ayer, salimos fuera de palacio y ahí estaba Jessica dándole algunas ordenes a los guardias.

—Oh, Jessica —dijo Bella.

—Si, Bella dime ¿que es lo que deseas? —ella la trataba con mucha confianza, debía tener la misma relación que yo tenía con Ana—. Necesito uno de los autos de papá, dile por favor a mi chofer que lo prepare.

—Si querida, como tú digas —el ama de llaves se perdió en el palacio mientras nosotros esperábamos afuera.

—Y dime pequeña princesa ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?

—Hmm, todavía no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo —soltó una risa que parecía una dulce melodía.

_Ya, ahí vamos de nuevo, deja de pensar así._

—Bueno ojala que sea pronto, no quiero que pasemos todo el día en el auto, la gracia es compartir ¿cierto?

—Claro Edward —me pareció que se había ruborizado

—Bueno ahí viene el vehículo, Vamonos Isabella.

Le abrí la puerta y ella se subió en el Mercedez blindado igual que los de mi padre, salimos del palacio y comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad, a decir verdad yo no la conocía, Carlisle me había dicho que cuando yo era niño veníamos siempre, pero de verdad no me acordaba de nada, debía haber tenido unos dos o tres años a lo mucho.

Bella me llevo a conocer toda la ciudad, cuando ya nos cansamos de andar en auto seguimos a pie, a decir verdad pensé que alguien nos iba a reconocer, ella era la princesa de este país, pero no sucedió nada, la gente pasaba por nuestro lado sin percatarse de nuestra presencia, lo cual fue muy bueno ya que así podríamos pasear tranquilos, lo adjudique a que los dos andábamos con ropa sencilla, éramos como cualquier joven de Volterra. Ya había pasado un rato de que salimos de palacio y note a Bella un poco abrumada.

—¿Isabella, que te sucede?

—No es nada, es que no tome desayuno por la mañana, así que estoy un poco lenta-

—Pero que descortés soy, perdóname por favor, mira, ya es mas de medio día, te invito a almorzar.

—Ehh… Pero… —dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿No quieres? —dije un poco desconcertado. ¿Tanto me detestaba?

—Hmm, no, no es eso, es que me tomaste por sorpresa —sus mejillas rosáceas otra vez.

—Bueno Bella no te sientas avergonzada, esta será la primera de muchas, yo creo, esto es sólo el comienzo —ahí va de nuevo. _Edward deja de decir cosas así._

Entramos en un restaurant y nos sentamos, Bella prefirió entrar en cualquiera, no quería ir a los mas elegantes ya que no quería que nadie la reconociera para que no fuéramos molestados, estuvimos horas hablando de diferentes cosas, de nuestros gustos, nuestras vidas, de las relaciones con nuestros padres; luego, fuimos a caminar a un parque que estaba cerca del centro, nos sentamos todo lo que resto de la tarde a conversar sobre nuestras vidas, me sirvió mucho, descubrí que Bella es una chica encantadora, sencilla y que se preocupa mucho por los demás, fue un día… genial.

Cayó la tarde y Bella se preocupo, ya que no le había avisado a su padre que estaba conmigo, yo le decía que seguramente Jessica le había dicho que estábamos juntos. Que e_xtraño sonaba eso. A_un así ella quiso regresar, nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al palacio, cuando llegamos me extraño, ya que vi a dos Mercedes negros polarizados en las afueras de palacio, nos bajamos del nuestro y entramos, tenia un mal presentimiento.

**Bella POV**

—Bueno ¿de que quieres que hablemos? —dije demandante.

—Isabella mira, quiero que aclaremos lo que paso ayer, me dejo muy desconcertado tu actitud, quiero saber porque te comportaste así, además tú ibas a hablar conmigo, quiero saber sobre que era.

—Mira Edward, yo no tuve ninguna actitud contigo, solo vi que estabas ocupado y decidí retirarme, y sobre lo que teníamos que hablar, olvídalo, son solo cosas insignificantes —no podía decirle que me "molesto" ver a esa, esa…resbalosa con él.

—Pero yo quiero saberlas, recuerda que nos dieron un plazo para conocernos y me gustaría saber todas las cosas que te inquietan, hasta las más insignificantes —no me gusta cuando habla o recuerda el "lazo" que nos une, se escucha tan frio.

—Si, no tienes porque recordarme que estamos obligados a conocernos.

—Yo no quiero que sea una obligación, ¿sabes Bella? Quiero que estos tres meses sean lo mas agradable posible, quiero que compartamos el mayor tiempo posible para que podamos conocernos mejor.

¿Que? ¿Que había dicho? ¡Ay por dios, mis mejillas, mis mejillas! Sentí que mi color fue pasando de un pálido a un rojo encendido, pero contrólate Bella, esto son sólo palabras.

—Si, tienes razón —me relaje ante sus palabras—, debemos hacer esto lo mas agradable posible, bueno ¿y que planeas, tienes alguna idea?

—Hmm no, pero podríamos comenzar por salir algunos días a la semana, paseos, visitar lugares y cosas así.

—Si, me parece buena idea.

—Bueno ¿que te parece si comenzamos ahora mismo, tienes algo que hacer hoy?

—Hmm, ehh, creo que no —¿que? ¿Ahora? Ay pero tan rápido, este niño no pierde su tiempo. El rojo encendido volvió a mis mejillas, lo disimule como pude.

—Bueno ¿entonces que esperamos, porque no me llevas a conocer algo de tu nación?

Sin duda alguna ese chico era extraño, primero pensé que venia a regañarme por lo que había pasado ayer y al contrario me invito a pasear por la ciudad, de verdad este niño tenía algo. No puedo decir que estaba enojada con él, la verdad, el verlo ahí en mi casa esperándome me hizo quitar el enojo.

No sé porque no puedo enojarme con él, pero bueno, debía aparentar, si no, él pensaría que soy blandita y que puede pasarme a llevar cuando quiera. ¡No señor!

Le pedí a Jessica uno de los autos y ella accedió de inmediato, tenia una nana muy consentidora. Edward me hablo, eso me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Y dime pequeña princesa ¿a dónde piensas llevarme? —que lindo… ¡Ay mis mejillas!

—Hmm todavía no lo es, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo —me reí para disimular mi sonrojo.

—bueno ojala que sea pronto, no quiero que pasemos todo el día en el auto, la gracia es compartir ¿cierto?

—Claro, Edward —ya, definitivamente hoy mis mejillas no eran mi parte favorita mi cuerpo.

—Bueno ahí viene el vehículo, vámonos Isabella.

Tomamos el vehículo y nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad, recorrimos gran parte de ella, en un momento nos bajamos del auto y seguimos a pie, pensé que alguien nos iba a reconocer, pero vestidos de manera casual parece que pasábamos totalmente desapercibidos, fue genial caminar por las calles tranquila y sin alguien que me vigilara, esa era la gran ventaja de salir con Edward, que él me cuidaba.

De pronto me comencé a marear, la cabeza me daba vueltas, recordé que con la visita de Edward no alcance a desayunar.

_Que tonta Bella, ahora tendremos que volver por culpa de mi estomago._

—¿Isabella, que te sucede? —me pregunto, sonaba preocupado.

—No es nada, es que no tome desayuno por la mañana, así que estoy un poco lenta —le dije la verdad, no quería que pensara que estaba enferma.

—Pero que descortés soy, perdóname por favor, mira, ya es más de medio día, te invito a almorzar —¿que? Parece que escuche mal, ¿me dijo te invito a almorzar?

—Ehh… Pero…—me puse un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que algún chico me invitaba a almorzar.

—¿No quieres? —me pregunto, al ver que yo no reaccionaba, debe haber creído que no quería, al contrario.

—Hmm, no, no es eso, es que me tomaste por sorpresa —me puse coloradita

-—Bueno Bella no te sientas avergonzada, esta será la primera de muchas yo creo, esto es solo el comienzo —Ay por Dios, este chico o lo odias o lo amas.

_No, no Bella, ya deja de decir esas cosas. Edward es como el enemigo, si, si, si: eso esta mejo._

Entramos en el primer restaurant que vimos, Edward me ofreció llevarme al mejor de la ciudad, lo cual yo no acepte, he ido muchas veces con mis padres y se que lo frecuentan muchos periodistas y reporteros, preferí quedarnos en un lugar pequeño, pero que se veía sumamente acogedor, tenia flores en todas sus ventanas. Edward acepto gustoso.

Entramos y estuvimos ahí por largas horas conversando de todo, de nuestros gustos, de cómo había sido nuestras vidas, de la relación que manteníamos con nuestros padres y de muchas cosas mas, estaba muy entretenida; luego Edward quiso ir a dar un paseo a un parque que había visto cuando pasamos en el auto, estuvimos todo lo que resto de la tarde conversando de nuestras vidas, cada vez que Edward hablaba yo me sentía como embobada, es extraño que lo diga, lo conozco desde ayer pero no podía evitar decirlo: Edward era un chico muy sencillo, que amaba las cosas simples de la vida, amaba a su familia y estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ellos, él tenía cualidades esplendidas que en esta época muy pocas veces se encuentran, además de que él era hermoso, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada.

Cuando salí de mi trance con sus ojos y sus palabras la tarde estaba cayendo y era hora de ir a casa, papá y mamá debían estar preocupadísimos con mi ausencia. Le pedí a Edward que regresáramos al palacio, él me aseguro que Jessica le debía haber dicho a papá que estaba con él, pero igual prefería ir a casa, no quería que mi papá mandara a la Interpol a buscarme, no es que quisiera separarme de él, pero no quería problemas. Lamentaba tener que irme ya que había sido un día…genial.

Cuando llegamos a palacio vi dos Mercedes polarizados en las afueras, me pareció extraño ya que no tendríamos visitas hoy día, entramos y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a los padres de Edward en la sala de estar.

—Papá, mamá ¿que hacen aquí? —pregunto Edward extrañado, se acerco para saludar a sus padres con un beso a cada uno.

—Hola papá, siento no haber avisado pero salimos de improviso —le decía Charlie.

—Claro Bells no te preocupes, estando con Edward no tengo de que preocuparme. Ah, propósito Bella, el hijo de Billy, Jacob, andaba buscándote, me dijo que lo llamaras cuando llegaras, quería saber cómo estabas.

Cuando mi papá dijo Jacob mire de reojo a donde estaba Edward, él me miraba y tenia el ceño fruncido, cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba dio vuelta la cara y miro por las ventanas hacia fuera. A ver, esa reacción no me pareció nada normal.

—Bueno papá —dijo Edward con la voz seria— ¿que te trae por aquí? No creo que hayas venido sólo a buscarme.

—Claro que no hijo, vine a hablar con Charlie sobre cosas de estado, nada importante.

Jessica se acerco a mí y me dijo que alguien me buscaba, de inmediato pensé que era Jacob.

—Papá ¿me disculpas un momento? Vuelvo enseguida.

—Claro Bells, vuelve, ya que nuestros amigos nos acompañaran a cenar.

—Si papá, vuelvo enseguida.

Salí de la habitación y sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda, me di vuelta, pero no vi a nadie que me mirara, sólo debían ser impresiones mías, fui a la puerta que estaba cerca de la cocina y salí por ahí. Jacob, Angela y yo acostumbrábamos a entrar y salir por ahí.

—¡Jacob!- dije con mucha alegría.

—¡Bells! ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

—Hmm ni que lo digas, no fue buena idea ir a hablar con Edward a su país.

—¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó? Cuéntame.

Le conté la historia a Jacob y además lo que había pasado hoy día, él, un poco asombrado, me dijo que Edward no era como parecía. Claro que no, le di la razón Edward era un chico sencillo que no parecía que iba a heredar un trono y un país entero.

—Oye Bella ¿puedo decirte algo? Pero no me vayas a pegar.

—Que tonto eres Jake, como te voy a pegar, dime lo que sea.

—¿Sabes? Suenas como… Si te gustara ¡bastante! el muchacho.

Me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Jake, que me gustaba, ¿de verdad sonaba así? _No, no, no, Bella, tú sólo sientes simpatía, no te gusta el muchacho._

—Ay que tonto eres Jake, las cosas que dices.

—A ver, a ver, mírame a los ojos. Si, te gusta, te gusta —Jake empezó a dar saltitos a mi alrededor y me empezó a hacer cosquillas en mi estomago.

Me dio mucha risa su actitud, seguía haciéndome cosquillas, trate de safarme pero paso sus brazos por mi cintura dejando mi espalda contra su pecho y siguió con la tortura mientras repetía: "te gusta, te gusta, admítelo Bella", cuando ya me tenia casi llorando de la risa escuche una voz muy dura.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —me levante entre risas y ahí estaba el rostro de mi novio que estaba desfigurado.

Ahora si que me metí en problemas….


	7. La vida da muchas vueltas

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

—_Ay que tonto eres Jake, las cosas que dices._

—_A ver, a ver, mírame a los ojos. Si, te gusta, te gusta —Jake empezó a dar saltitos a mi alrededor y me empezó a hacer cosquillas en mi estomago._

_Me dio mucha risa su actitud, seguía haciéndome cosquillas, trate de zafarme pero paso sus brazos por mi cintura dejando mi espalda contra su pecho y siguió con la tortura mientras repetía: "te gusta, te gusta, admítelo Bella", cuando ya me tenía casi llorando de la risa escuche una voz muy dura._

—_¿Interrumpo algo? —me levante entre risas y ahí estaba el rostro de mi novio que estaba desfigurado._

_Ahora si que me metí en problemas…_

**Edward POV**

—Señorita disculpe, afuera hay un muchacho que la busca —¿que dijo? Inmediatamente preste atención a su conversación, ¿dijo muchacho?

—¿Papá me disculpas un momento? Vuelvo enseguida —dijo Bella rápidamente.

—Claro Bells, vuelve ya que nuestros amigos nos acompañaran a cenar.

—Si papá vuelvo enseguida —y salió de la habitación.

La mire mientras se paro, ¿había dicho muchacho? ¿Porque tenía que salir con tanta prisa, y mas encima por un muchacho? Me dieron ganas de seguirla pero para que, a mi no me interesaba lo que ella hiciera, me daba igual. Me pareció que ella se dio vuelta a mirarnos, pero yo ya estaba sumido en la conversación de nuestros padres.

Pasaron los minutos y Bella no volvía, ¿que tanto podría estar haciendo? ¿A que muchacho se refería la mucama? ¡¿Que diablos pasaba?! comencé a agitar mi pie y a mover mis dedos, ya me estaba impacientando, ¿por que no volvía? ¿Acaso era ese "amigo Jacob" el que había venido por ella?

—¿Edward?

¿Que tanto podrían estar haciendo? Ya debería haber entrado, era tarde.

—¡Edward!

—Si Charlie, dime.

—Edward hijo ya vamos a cenar, ¿podrías ir por Isabella por favor?

—Si claro, ¿Jessica donde esta Isabella?-

—En el jardín Joven, salga por la puerta que esta cerca de la cocina, después del gran salón.

—Muchas gracias.

Tome mi camino hacia la puerta, cada vez que me iba acercando sentía mas fuerte la risa de Bella, ¿por qué? ¿De que tanto podría estarse riendo? Se escuchaba tan feliz, que diablos pasaba. Apure el paso y abrí la puerta y lo que encontré no era lo que esperaba, ni tampoco lo que quería.

-—¿Interrumpo algo? —lo que vi me lleno de rabia, o de otro sentimiento que no puedo explicar. Bella estaba en los brazos de ese chico, él la tenia ¡abrazada! y le hacía cosquillas en el vientre. ¿Pero quién diablos se creía ese tipo, porque tenían tanta confianza?

—Edward… yo…este…

—Tu padre me mando a buscarte porque vamos a cenar. ¿Isabella no nos vas a presentar?

—Eh, si claro. Edward él es mi amigo Jacob Black, es hijo de Billy Black, uno de los economistas y mano derecha de mi padre-

—Hola Edward, mucho gusto —me extendió la mano para saludar, primero pensé en no recibírsela, pero me acorde de mi madre y de todas las charlas de modales que habiamos tenido durante mi niñez.

—Hola Jacob

—Y Jacob, él es Edward Cullen, el Príncipe de nuestro país vecino y…—Bella se quedo callada, ¿por qué? Le daba vergüenza decir lo que éramos.

—Su prometido —dije con una voz que salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta—. Mucho gusto Jacob. Bueno Isabella es hora de irnos a cenar, te veré adentro —me di la vuelta y camine hacia el comedor.

De camino hacia alla me encontré con Jessica, le pregunte donde estaba el baño y me indico hacia las escaleras principales, detrás estaba el baño de las visitas, le di las gracias y me dirigí hacia alla.

Entré y lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme en la orilla de la tina, ¿que había sido todo eso?, ¿que fue lo que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento?, ¿por qué me enoje de esa manera? Sentía rabia, enojo, ganas de golpearlo. Sentía…. ¿celos? _No Edward._

Yo ya tenía clara esa parte, yo no podía sentir celos porque yo no sentía más que…. más que…. ¿que era lo que sentía? La conocía desde hacía tan poco. Se suponía que no debía sentir nada. Me lave el rostro y me fui a sentar a la mesa, ella ya estaba en el gran comedor cuando yo llegue. Tenía la mirada perdida en sus manos que se apoyaban en su regazo, ni siquiera me miro, me senté enfrente de ella al lado de mis padres y comenzó la ahora tortuosa cena, solo quería salir de ahí.

—Y díganme chicos ¿cómo lo pasaron el día de hoy? —pregunto mi padre.

—Muy bien Carlisle —respondió Bella sin mirar a nadie.

—Ah, que alegría muchachos, me da gusto que por fin puedan entenderse —dijo mi madre.

—Si claro, es algo muy bueno mamá —Bella levanto su cara de inmediato, pero yo no podía mirarla, solo comía de mi plato.

—Si muchachos, es grandioso, me alegro que ya puedan entenderse —dijo Renée.

La cena siguió su camino y nuestros padres siguieron conversando sobre arreglos de la boda y limites territoriales, sentía la mirada de Bella pegada en mi rostro, pero yo no la iba a mirar, no después de lo que había visto, ella era capaz de hacerme una escena por que alguien tocaba mi mejilla. ¿Y ella? ¡¿Y ella?! En brazos de otro tipo.

Era algo que yo no podía… no podía…. Era algo que no me parecía correcto.

—Bueno amigos míos, ha sido una velada esplendida, espero que la repitamos otra vez, lamentablemente, ya es hora de marcharnos familia.

Al fin papá decía algo bueno. Me levante de la mesa rápidamente, nadie se dio cuenta de que tenia apremio por marcharme, nos despedimos de la familia Swan con un beso y un abrazo de Renée y Charlie respectivamente, y un _hasta pronto_ de mi parte hacia Bella, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue, no me dijo nada.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y subí como un proyectil al avión, mi papá me lanzó varias miradas durante el viaje pero yo no les hice caso, tenía mucho que pensar, ¿pero porque?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que afectarme? E_dward ella es la chica con la que te obligaran a casarte, nada mas, sólo tenemos la esperanza de llegar a ser amigos muy cercanos en nuestro matrimonio. ¿D_e verdad era así? Sólo teníamos esa esperanza.

Pasaron alrededor de tres días sin saber nada de Bella, ella no creerá que yo iré a verla después de lo que vi, ¡Ja! No señor. Pero tengo una extraña opresión en el pecho, debo decir que ¡No me importo! lo que vi —s_i Edward, convéncete de eso_—, pero tampoco me gusto.

Estaba en el patio de mi casa, debo decir que a pesar de no querer estar en palacio mi casa era enorme y tenia un patio que se perdía en el horizonte, a mis papas les gustaba tener espacio.

Me levante por la mañana sintiéndome… normal, pero tenía ganas de estar solo, tome mi desayuno con Ana ya que mis papas se habían marchado, mi fortachón hermano mayor había partido a Inglaterra otra vez, dijo que volvía en un mes mas, debía arreglar unos papeles de la facultad, así que estábamos sólo Alice y yo. La pequeña Alice estaba en la biblioteca haciendo varias llamadas por teléfono y terminando unos bocetos, todos tenían algo que hacer, menos yo, ya debía ir pensando en alguna actividad ya que tendría que quedarme aquí definitivamente, tendré que hacer un viaje a Inglaterra para cerrar los cursos que estaba tomando, bueno pero de eso me preocupare después.

Termine mi desayuno, y me fui a vestir, tome una larga ducha y me puse lo primero que pille en mi armario, mi hermana Alice al ser diseñadora frustrada escogía todos nuestros atuendos con mi madre. Salí de casa hacia el jardín, me agradaba la sensación del aire puro en mi cara, era muy agradable, camine por largo rato, hasta donde ya casi no se veía nuestra casa, debo decir que nuestro jardín tenía mucha vegetación, árboles, arbustos y además habían bancas de parque en varios lugares; justo en mi camino encontré una y me senté a leer, que placentera sensación, cerre mis ojos por largo tiempo y disfrute de la brisa.

Cuando menos lo pensé sentí un aroma que conocía, mi mente me estaba traicionando, ese aroma no lo sentía hace días, pero podía recordarlo perfectamente, frutos rojos, fresas en realidad, que traicionera es mi mente, me pone en el olfato el olor que me recuerda tanto a…

—Edward, Edward cariño ¿estás durmiendo?

—No Ana, dime que deseas —no quise abrir los ojos, el aroma podía irse junto con mi sueño en estado consiente.

—Edward hay alguien que quiere verte.

—Hmm no estoy para nadie Ana —seguí con mis ojos cerrados, el efecto hacia que el aroma se sintiera más fuerte.

—¿Ni siquiera para mí? —esa voz…

Abrí los ojos como platos y ahí estaba… mí…. no…ella… Bella…, parada justo frente a mí con una mirada que expresaba muchas cosas pero a la vez no podía leer.

—Bueno niños me retiro, cualquier cosa por favor llámenme.

Ana se fue caminando y con paso apresurado, Bella se me quedo mirando y no me dijo nada.

—Muy bien Bella, ¿que deseas hablar conmigo? —dije mirando hacia el jardín.

—Eh, yo… Venia a explicarte lo que viste ayer, no quiero…

—A ver Isabella, ¿no recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que estuviste aquí? —ella no dijo nada—. Nuestro compromiso no significa nada Bella, es un compromiso impuesto como tú misma dijiste, así que no te preocupes porque no tienes porque decirme nada, lo único que espero es que estas cosas no pasen después del matrimonio, no quiero que nadie ande hablando de que mi esposa se abraza tan _amistosamente _con sus amigos —seguía sin decir nada.

B_ella di algo, lo que sea. _

A lo mejor ya no quería casarse conmigo, eso debería ser algo…. ¿bueno?

—Hmm mira Edward —se paro enfrente de mí—, mírame cuando te hablo —le di vuelta la mirada y sólo comprobé que aun tenia esos hermosos ojos, pero me miraban de manera enojada, tenía razón, se había molestado—, sabes que yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis acciones, además, Jacob es mi amigo y lo conozco de hace muchas semanas y me he hecho muy cercana a él, pero lo conozco hace semanas no hace horas como tú con esa niñita de la otra vez, ¿y sabes que? ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo. Me voy.

—N yo tampoco quiero seguir hablando contigo, ¡eres sólo una princesa berrinchuda!.

_Yo y mi gran bocota…._

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?! —se dio vuelta con una cara que era la primera vez que le veía, eso si que era enojo.

—Eso, que eres un niña berrinchuda, no tienes otra cosa que hacer que andar armando escenas, Bella de verdad no quiero que hagas estas cosas cuando estemos casados, porque no me querré casar con alguien así —¿de dónde había sacado eso?

_Edward la estas metiendo hasta el fondo._

—¡Vete al demonio Edward! Yo tampoco me quiero casar con un 4casanova conquistador de cuarta como tú.

**Bella POV**

¡¿Pero quién diablos se creía éste?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¿Yo, una niña berrinchuda? Reconozco que se me paso un poco la mano la primera vez pero, ¿para catalogarme así? Pensé que después de la tarde juntos que pasamos hace días le había quedado claro que yo no era una típica princesa, pero parece que ¡N0! A mí tampoco me había quedado claro, pensé que él era un chico educado, pero todo lo contrario, es un tipo petulante y además un casanova, le gusta conquistar a todas las chicas.

¡Que rabia!

Me di la vuelta y camine furiosa por su maldito y hermoso jardín, llegue casi a la casa cuando vi a una pequeña dando saltitos en el balcón.

—Oh, pero si es la princesa Isabella —me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corrió a pararse frente a mí.

—Eh, sí, hola… ¿tú eres? —dije algo extrañada, sabía que la conocía pero no recordaba su nombre.

—Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward, mucho gusto, pero dime ¿que haces por acá?, ¿andas buscando a mi hermanito? —dijo muy feliz.

—¡No! Ya he hablado con él, ahora me iba.

—Ay no por favor, quédate a charlar, me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, yo quería mucho conocerte, después de todo vamos a ser como hermanas.

En otro momento esas palabras me hubieran _alegrado_, pero en estos instantes lo que menos quería pensar era en _él _y en nuestra _unión_, me había molestado de sobremanera lo que había dicho, jamás alguien oso llamarme así. Ja, ¿quien se creía?

—Lo siento Alice, pero debo marcharme, me espera un largo viaje de regreso a mi país.

-—No seas exagerada, si tampoco es tanto, ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Seguí a la pequeña duendecillo, que iba dando saltitos por los salones de la casa, debo decir que no era un palacio pero era bastante grande para ser sólo una casa. Alice llegó a lo que parecía la biblioteca y me hizo pasar, tome asiento en uno de los sillones y ella se fue corriendo a buscar algo, todavía resonaban las palabras de Edward en mi cabeza, pero no me afectaría ¡No, no, no

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí claro Alice.

—¿Te molestas si te llamo Bella?

—No, claro que no —le dije y me salio un pequeña sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos.

—Que bueno entonces. Mira Bella, yo estudio marketing pero uno de mis grandes hobbies es diseñar ropa, y por ahora me estoy centrando en los diseños de vestidos de novia, entonces… —un momento, ¿dijo novias?—…quiero que veas algunos de mis diseños para saber si hay alguno que te guste para que lo mandemos a confeccionar y lo ocupes en la boda con mi hermano. ¿Que te parece?

—Ehm, ehm… A ver Alice espera, es muy pronto para ver lo del vestido.

—Bella cariño, faltan solo dos meses y unas cuantas semanas, estamos en la fecha límite.

—No Alice, agradezco tu intención, pero todavía no es tiempo.

—Bueno Bella, respeto tu decisión, sé que esto no es tu agrado, pero en fin, ya veremos cuando sea el momento. Oye bella y dime ¿cómo te llevas con mi hermano?

—Me llevo normal, podría haber sido peor —y de verdad tenia razón, que no nos hubiéramos aventado cosas cuando nos vimos por _primera_ vez en la biblioteca era un gran avance.

—¿Bella, sabes? No es porque sea mi hermano, pero Edward a veces es un chico gruñón y posesivo, además de que piensa como que tuviera el doble de su edad, pero es un chico maravilloso, es atento, caballero, amante de las cosas simples de la vida, además es muy protector con sus seres queridos, da todo por los las personas que ama. Es un chico muy bueno, yo quiero mucho a mi hermano, ojala que algún día ustedes lleguen a entenderse porque ¿te digo un secreto?

—¿Cuál? —no me imaginaba lo que podía decirme.

—Ustedes… Hacen una linda pareja —al escuchar esas palabras la sangre se me fue a las mejillas y Alice comenzó a reír, su risa parecía una melodía—. No te avergüences Bella, ojala que todo esto termine bien para ustedes.

—Si Alice, yo también…. Yo también.

Alice y yo conversamos de otras cosas, nada en particular, luego de un rato decidí irme, salí de biblioteca cruzando los dedos para no encontrarme con él, era mi día de suerte. Edward no estaba por los alrededores, me fui derechito al auto, me despedí del ama de llaves y tome rumbo al aeropuerto, por nuestra discusión prevenía que no nos veríamos en unos cuantos días más.

¡¡Como me choca ese niño!!

Bueno, mis suposiciones no habían sido correctas, tuve que ver a Edward mas veces de las que tenía planeado, pasaron unos días sin verlo, pero en la semana siguiente tuvimos miles de fiestas y reuniones en las cuales tuvimos que asistir con mi familia y casualmente nos los encontrábamos, reuniones que se organizaban en mi país o en el de él.

Tuve que ver esa… esa…cara muchas veces y fue torturante, ya que no nos mirábamos mas que para saludarnos o despedirnos. Su sola su presencia me irritaba, todavía resonaban las palabras que me había dicho: _¡Princesa berrinchuda!_

Que rabia.

Pero a pesar de todo, se veía increíblemente… lindo, de traje. Bueno, lo había visto con diferentes trajes en la semana y en todos se veía como una hermosa alucinación, debo decir que mi _prometido_ era bello, era mucho más que bello, pero era un pesado, así que eso le quitaba todo el encanto.

Ya era sábado y estábamos en la ultima reunión que tenia agendada mi papá para esta semana, mañana podríamos descansar, era un cena de beneficencia en uno de los hogares de niños de Volterra, por supuesto la familia de Edward también había sido invita, yo trataba de hacer pasar por alto la presencia de Edward, varios jóvenes hijos de ministros y políticos me sacaron a bailar, lo hice con unos cuantos, luego nos llamaron a cenar, mi madre durante la cena me hizo un comentario.

—Bella cariño ¿están distanciados tu y el príncipe Edward?

—¿Por qué lo dices mamá?, ¿cómo podría enojarme con él si casi no lo conozco? —bueno lo conocía un poquito, pero da igual.

—Porque ya casi ni se hablan, la primera semana después de conocerse estaban muy bien y ahora casi ni se miran, recuerda que ya se va a cumplir casi el primer mes de plazo que les dieron sus padres, recuerda que cumplido el plazo la boda será inevitable.

—Si mamá, ni me lo recuerdes.

Ya casi se cumplía un mes desde que Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos y fue sólo la primera semana que tuvimos ese acercamiento después del incidente con Jacob. Casi ni hablábamos, con suerte nos saludábamos cuando debíamos y sólo era por cortesía, y a decir verdad extrañaba hablar con él. La vez que almorzamos juntos y luego paseamos por el parque lo sentía tan diferente de ahora, era calido, muy calido y sencillo, no se preocupaba de nada, sólo ponía atención a lo que yo decía, pero esta semana me veía con una mirada fría y no se que le pasaba. Jamás pensé que esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda podían verme de esa manera.

¡Como me molestaba que me viera así!

En esta cena, Edward por primera vez en toda la semana se había detenido a mirarme, aunque fueron cinco segundos, pero a mi me parecieron un eternidad, vi por primera vez esa mirada tan hermosa clavada en mis ojos. Miles de sentimientos pasaron por mi cabeza _y algunos por mi corazón _en ese momento, sólo nos separaban unos pasos, sentía deseos de correr y hablarle, ¿pero para que? Si al final a él le daba lo mismo si yo le hablaba. Reconozco que me dolía no hablarle.

**Edward POV**

Ella se fue muy molesta y en el momento me arrepentí de haber dicho lo que le dije, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, creo que con lo que le dije ya no nos veríamos en unos cuantos días.

Para mi sorpresa, mi traicionero destino me tenía preparado otra cosa, pasaron algunos días sin vernos, pero al comienzo de la semana siguiente nos bombardearon con invitaciones de actos de beneficencia, bailes y cosas así, a los cuales papá y mamá no podían decir que no, por lo tanto, teníamos que ir todos como la familia que éramos. En todos me la encontraba, algunos se realizaron en mi país y otros en Volterra, tuve que ver mas de la cuenta esos ojos color chocolate, que me miraban con…. ¿odio tal vez? No lo sabía, no me gustaba no hablar con ella, la vez que hablamos me di cuenta de que tenía un alma hermosa, era tan sencilla y humana a la vez, tan bonita…. tan… bella.

El sábado nos encontramos en una cena, se veía hermosa, con un vestido azul profundo con una media coleta y con bucles, tuve que aguantar que bailara con una sarta de imbéciles ¿Porque tenían que sacarla a bailar? De pronto recordé que nuestro compromiso no había sido anunciado aun, entonces nadie sabía que nosotros éramos novios.

_Aprovechen mientras puedan_. Decía mi voz interna.

Bella se fue a sentar y me volvió a asaltar la duda.

—Carlisle, tengo una pregunta.

—Sí hijo, ¿dime que te inquieta?

—El compromiso que hay con Bella… ¿Ya es oficial?

—Bueno, el acuerdo y la fecha ya están fijados, sólo falta anunciarle al mundo la noticia. Ustedes ya están comprometidos, sólo que no lo hemos hecho público, ¿pero a que viene la pregunta hijo?

—A nada papá, a nada.

Ella hablaba con su madre, de pronto nuestros ojos se cruzaron y tuve toda clase de sentimientos, no sé cuanto habrá sido, pero luego de un rato corrí la vista ya que muchas cosas pasaron por mí.

Una de ellas fue la imagen de Bella en los brazos de su amigo. Sentí la opresión en mi corazón…


	8. Un complot ¡Se conocen si o si!

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron, se cumplió el primer mes desde que fijamos la fecha del matrimonio y no había pasado nada, seguíamos _peleados_, sin hablarnos, sin mirarnos. Estaba comenzando a molestarme la idea, pero cuando me decidía para hablarle sus palabras me volvían a la mente. Sé que es un poco infantil, ¿pero quién diablos se creía? El tampoco es santo de mi devoción, él tiene la misma situación que yo, además, la actitud que tomo con Jacob es claramente un niñada. O sea, un berrinche.

—Bella.

—Hola Jacob, ¿como estas?

—Bien cariño, ¿y tú? Por tu cara veo que no muy bien, ¿sigues peleada con el principito?

—Ni me hables de él, ya son dos semanas que no nos hablamos, nos hemos encontrado algunas veces pero sólo nos ignoramos, no sé que diablos…

—Bueno, deben reconocer que se enojaron por una niñería, ¿acaso no son jóvenes que razonan y arreglan sus problemas hablando?, ¿como en una reunión protocolar?

—Si claro, búrlate de mí. Mi mejor amigo se ríe de mi desgracia, muchas gracias.

—Yo opino que deberías ir y encararlo, además, recuerda que sólo te quedan dos meses para ver si él es el elegido.

—Aunque no lo fuera tendrá que ser él, sólo él. Recuerda que él venía como cláusula en el trato.

—Bueno Jacob, voy a caminar, nos vemos después.

—Okey Bells cuídate, si me necesitas estaré en mi casa, debo estudiar, en algunos meses debo dar los exámenes de admisión a la Universidad.

—Que suerte la tuya, vas a tener un futuro en donde tú quieras.

—Tú también puedes tenerlo Bells, es sólo que te lo propongas. Bueno nos vemos, hasta pronto.

Lamentablemente las palabras de Jacob no entraban en mi cabeza, en ella sólo estaba…estaba algo que quiero sacarme de ella.

Ya no quería pensar mas en él, desde el día que lo conocí, así tan simple, tan sobreprotector, mi héroe, el que me salvo de mi captor, el príncipe, mi novio a la fuerza, cada imagen es de un ser tan diferente, ¿de verdad son la misma persona?

Caminando por el jardín divise mi hermosa pérgola, se veía tan tranquila, tan pacifica, me quede parada en el medio del enorme jardín trasero del palacio, pensando, cuando tuve un extraño deja vü, yo había visto mi pérgola en mi sueños, sí, en ese donde alguien me llamaba, en donde había visto el piano en el medio del lago, en donde había alguien que me quería conocer…

—Princesa…

—¿Eh? —me di vuelta media embobada y estaba Angela—. Sí Angela, dime.

—Bella, a que no sabes quien esta en la sala.

—¿Quien? Ehm, ¿un actor famoso?

—No pequeña princesa. ¿Te suena? Familia…Cullen.

_¡Oh por dios es Edward! ¿Edward esta aquí?_

Se me fueron los colores a la cara.

—Sí, esta aquí con su familia y no parece que viene muy contento, ve a ver, tu padre te llama en el salón de té.

—Sí, ahí voy.

Me apresure a llegar de vuelta al palacio, llegué a la orilla del salón de té y pude escuchar las voz de Carlisle, me asome por una orillita y ahí estaba, de pie junto al sillón, mirando por la ventana. ¡Ay por Dios! ¿Me habría visto cuando estaba en el jardín? Bueno, debo entrar.

—Buenas tardes —salude apropiadamente.

—Buenas tardes Bella, ¿cómo has estado —me saludo Esme.

—Muy bien Esme, muchas gracias.

—¡Bella! —corrió Alice y se lanzó en mis brazos, yo le respondí el abrazo, ella era muy simpática, pero me parecía un poquito loca.

—Hola Alice ¿como estas?-

—Muy bien Bella, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, estas más linda.

—Muchas gracias Alice.

—Buenas tardes Bella.

—Buenas tardes Carlisle.

Y ahí estaba, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no sabia que hacer, hace mucho que no lo veía directamente a los ojos, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿que hacía, lo saludaba o sólo le saludaba con la cabeza?

—Buenas tardes Isabella —rompió con mi concentración.

—Buenas tardes Edward.

—Bueno chicos hemos, venido hasta acá porque junto con los padres de Isabella hemos tomado una decisión —dijo Carlisle.

—¿Y que clase de decisión es esa? A mi no me gusta que tomen decisiones con respecto a nuestras vidas sin consultarnos.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó mi padre molesto.

—Lo siento papá, pero esto ya paso de los límites.

—Bella cariño, créeme que esto es tan difícil para nosotros como para ustedes —dijo Renée.

—Lo dudo mamá, a ti no te obligan a amarrar tu vida con un desconocido —Edward fijo inmediatamente sus ojos en mi, sentí un escalofrió.

—Que bueno que tocaste ese punto Bella: un desconocido. Por eso es que hemos tomado ésta decisión.

—Creemos que es lo mejor para ustedes, ya algún día nos lo agradecerán —dijo Carlisle.

—Bueno chicos, en ayuda para mejorar su convivencia hemos decidió entre todos que ustedes convivirán juntos el tiempo que queda antes del matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?! No, esto no puede ser cierto —mi voz alcanzaba casi un grito. Mire a Edward y el sólo agacho la cabeza, ni siquiera me miro—. ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?

—¿Que saco con hablar? Si al final igual tendremos que hacerlo, no gastare mis palabras en algo que no se puede hacer nada, mejor acéptalo, yo ya lo hice.

—¿O sea que tu lo sabías?

—Sí, me lo dijeron justo antes de venir.

—¿Pero cómo pudiste aceptar? —ya alcanzaba el grito.

—Yo no he aceptado, mi padre me lo pidió de favor.

—Bueno chicos ya no discutan, por favor Jessica, pídele a los mayordomos que te ayuden, saca las cosas de Edward del auto y acomódenlas en una de las recamaras de invitados por favor.

—Si señor, de inmediato —Jessica se perdió de la sala.

—Muchachos, no quiero que tomen esto como algo en su contra, es sólo que les estamos facilitando las cosas, queremos que esto resulte —dijo Carlisle,

—No me hagan reír, esto parece un complot en contra nuestra, pero mientras mas tratan de unirnos pareciera que el destino más nos intenta separar —¿Edward me miro con ojos de tristeza? Lo mire, pero la rabia me cegó, lo pase por alto.

Salí de la habitación, corrí lo que más pude, atravesé el jardín esquivando los árboles, arbustos y flores. Otra vez mis piernas me guiaban hacia mi pérgola, esa que tantas veces me había albergado, incluso en mis sueños. Me metí los mas rápido que pude y me senté, las lagrimas solas empezaron a correr, pero eran de rabia, por tener que aceptar esta situación, porque debía de aceptar todo lo que mi padre decía, era la maldición por ser princesa, toda la vida tener que aceptar lo que mi padre dice y someterme a su yugo.

¿Iba a tener que ser así siempre?

—Isabella.

—Vete Edward no quiero hablar contigo, además, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Te seguí, yo salí detrás de ti.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Mira, yo no estoy para nada conforme con lo que nuestros padres están haciendo pero debo decir…

—¿Qué? No se me olvida que te desagrada tanto mi presencia, mas encima ahora tienes que soportarme todos los días, ¿a mí?, ¿a la princesa berrinchuda con la que te comprometieron? Mira Edward, no quiero ser descortés, pero déjame sola, de verdad no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Mira yo no te rogare si no quieres hablar conmigo, pero por favor no quiero que llores, no me gusta verte triste, de alguna forma solucionaremos esto, por ahora sólo nos queda acceder y aceptarlo. Tranquila, no llores más —y en un movimiento que no esperaba una de sus manos subió hacia mi mejilla y me secó una lágrima con sus dedos, se sintió como una brisa de aire fresco golpeaba en mi cara—. Estaré en mi habitación por si quieres hablar, nos vemos.

**Edward POV**

—¿De que quieres hablar conmigo papá?

—Hijo, he conversado con Charlie estos días y hemos visto que tu e Isabella en vez de acercarse se alejan cada vez mas, ya casi ni se saludan.

—Si papá, pero eso no es su incumbencia, mi relación con Bella la manejamos ella y yo.

—Está bien, nadie se quiere entrometer, pero por este alejamiento es por lo que hemos tomado la siguiente decisión.

—¿Cual decisión papá? No me digas que ahora no hay matrimonio.

—No hijo al contrario, sigue todo en pie, pero para ayudarles, hemos decidido que deben convivir juntos todo lo que queda antes del matrimonio. No es una obligación Edward, te lo pido como favor.

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya íbamos volando hacia Volterra, mis maletas ya estaban en el Jet. Me acompañaban: mi hermana, mi madre y mi padre. Venía ensimismado con mis pensamientos cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

—¡Edward, Edward!

—Alice no quiero hablar con nadie.

—¿Edward sabes? Veo que esto no esta saliendo como papá quiere, de verdad, es que veo que ustedes se estan alejando cada vez mas. Pensé que a lo mejor…

—No Alice, eso no va a pasar, Bella y yo a pesar de tener la misma condición somos totalmente diferentes, ella es muy, muy cerrada y no deja que nadie le explique nada.

—Ah y dime ¿tú si que entiendes a la primera? No hermanito estas muy equivocado, aunque no lo quieras ver: tú y Bella son muy parecidos, además si tuvieras razón y ustedes fueran diferentes, polos opuesto se atraen ¿o no? Edward, quiero que seas sincero. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta Bella.

¿Que hacia? No podía mentirle a mi hermana ni a mi mismo, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla y no decir nada, ella solo abrió sus brazos que me cobijaron.

¿Que me estaba pasando? Esa princesa me tenía embrujado.

—Yo sabía, desde el primer día que los vi en ese balcón conversando supe que algo tenían ustedes dos, como una extraña química, no sé bien que sea, pero sin duda es lo que los une.

—Tengo miedo Alice, yo no veo nada en sus ojos ¿sabes? Ella actúa de forma muy indiferente cuando esta conmigo.

—Eso es sólo porque ustedes se enojaron Edward, además, ¿quién te manda a dejar que Lady Mariane te ande tocando? Bueno, Bella también tiene algo de culpa por lo que me contaste, pero en fin, ustedes tienen que arreglar ese problema. Yo sé Edward, que ustedes se gustan, eso salta a la vista al verlos, ahora que vas a vivir con ella trata de arreglar tus problemas y comienza a conocerla mas, te aseguro que a medidas que vayas descubriendo cosas, mas la vas a amar.

—No sé que pueda pasar, tú estas demasiado confiada y yo ni siquiera sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, tal vez ella me odia.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, hermanito. Mucha suerte.

Llegamos al palacio en menos de lo que esperaba, entramos y nos recibió Charlie, ella no estaba, llegamos a la sala y se nos unió su esposa Renée, la ama de llaves y una mucama que parecía de mi edad. Cuando comenzamos la platica Charlie mando a buscar a Bella, yo estaba parado al lado de un sillón, pero cuando vi que la mucama se iba con dirección al jardín me gire hacia la ventana y ahí estaba, tan bonita…

Estaba más bella que nunca, miraba hacia los bosques que colindaban con los jardines, de pronto la chica le aviso y ella se vino con paso muy apresurado hacia el salón, la seguí con la mirada hasta cuando pude, ella se tardo unos momentos y entro al salón, saludando a todos. Mi hermana con su eterna efusividad se lanzo a sus brazos, ya la regañaría por eso, cuando fijo su mirada en mi, ahí estaban esos preciosos ojos color chocolate, me miraban de forma incrédula, no podía creer que hace dos semanas que no los había visto así de directo, hace días que no hablábamos, conocía su voz sólo por un mes y ya la sentía necesaria, ¿que estaba pasando conmigo?

—Buenas tardes Isabella —la salude con cierta emoción, hace días que no la saludaba.

—Buenas tardes Edward —me respondió ella en el mismo tono.

—Bueno chicos, hemos venido hasta acá porque junto con los padres de Isabella hemos tomado una decisión —dijo mi padre.

—¿Y que clase de decisión es esa? A mi no me gusta que tomen decisiones con respecto a nuestras vidas sin consultarnos —dijo muy decidida, parecía que fuera a desechar cualquier propuesta.

—¡Isabella! —la reprendió su padre.

—Lo siento papá, pero esto ya paso de los límites.

—Bella cariño, créeme que esto es tan difícil para nosotros como para ustedes —Renée.

—Lo dudo mamá, a ti no te obligan a amarrar tu vida con un desconocido —la mire de inmediato, no podía creer lo que decía, sonaba tan… fría.

—Que bueno que tocaste ese punto Bella: un desconocido. Por eso es que hemos tomado esta decisión.

—Creemos que es lo mejor para ustedes ya algún día nos lo agradecerán —dijo mi padre.

—Bueno chicos, en ayuda para mejorar su convivencia hemos decidió entre todos que ustedes convivirán juntos el tiempo que queda antes del matrimonio.

—¡¿Qué?! No, esto no puede ser cierto —gritó con cierta exaltación en su voz, me miró a mí y yo sólo gire mi cabeza—. ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?

—¿Que saco con hablar? Si al final igual tendremos que hacerlo, no gastare mis palabras en algo que no se puede hacer nada, mejor acéptalo, yo ya lo hice.

—¿O sea que tu lo sabías?

—Sí, me lo dijeron justo antes de venir.

—¿Pero cómo pudiste aceptar? —me gritó.

—Yo no he aceptado, mi padre me lo pidió de favor.

—Bueno chicos ya no discutan, por favor Jessica pídele a los mayordomos que te ayuden, saca las cosas de Edward del auto y acomódenlas en una de las recamaras de invitados por favor.

—Sí señor, de inmediato —la ama de llaves dejo rápidamente el salón.

—Muchachos, no quiero que tomen esto como algo en su contra, es sólo que les estamos facilitando las cosas, queremos que esto resulte —dijo Carlisle.

—No me hagan reír, esto parece un complot en contra nuestra, pero mientras mas tratan de unirnos pareciera que el destino más nos intenta separar —mi vista se fue a sus ojos, era verdad, cada vez la sentía mas lejos, aunque nunca estuvimos cerca, pero quería…quería que así fuera.

Salió corriendo de la habitación.

Todos nos miramos con cara de incrédulos, yo sólo pude agachar la cabeza, la pequeña Alice se acerco a mi y me susurro algo al oído.

—¿Que esperas para seguirla Edward? Aprovecha de hablarle.

Al sólo escuchar esta palabras salí corriendo de la habitación, Bella corría muy rápido porque ya llevaba buena distancia del palacio, emprendí la carrera en su búsqueda, cuando se metió al bosque se fue derecho a una especie de casa que estaba en el medio de unos grandes árboles, al acercarme mas me di cuenta que era una pérgola, me acerque a ella y ahí estaba: sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, sentí sus sollozos al acercarme.

—Isabella.

—Vete Edward, no quiero hablar contigo, además, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar?

—Te seguí, yo salí detrás de ti.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Mira, yo no estoy para nada conforme con lo que nuestros padres están haciendo pero debo decir…

—¿Qué? No se me olvida que te desagrada tanto mi presencia, mas encima ahora tienes que soportarme todos los días ¿a mí?, ¿a la princesa berrinchuda con la que te comprometieron? Mira Edward, no quiero ser descortés pero déjame sola, de verdad no quiero hablar con nadie.

—Mira, yo no te rogare si no quieres hablar conmigo, pero por favor no quiero que llores, no me gusta verte triste, de alguna forma solucionaremos esto, por ahora solo nos queda acceder y aceptarlo. Tranquila, no llores más.

Su rostro con lágrimas causo una sensación muy extraña en mi, lo único que deseaba era que estuviera bien, me partía el alma verla llorar, no sé como producía este tipo de sentimientos, moví mi mano en dirección a su mejilla y sequé una lagrima que caía, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer.

—Estaré en mi habitación por si quieres hablar, nos vemos —y me fui.

Al empezar a caminar, sentí que sus sollozos se hacían mas fuertes pero ella necesitaba estar tiempo a solas, jamás me había puesto a pensar que esta unión causara tanto dolor y rabia, ya no sabía que pensar.

Me despedí de mis padres y hermana, ella prometió venir seguido, me fui a mi habitación y estuve hasta que mis ojos se cerraron solos y me quede profundamente dormido.

—_¡Edward! Edward ven, mira, aquí esta la mariposa._

—_¿Donde estas?_

—_Aquí Edward, detrás de los espejos, ven a verla._

_Había alguien que me llamaba otra vez, ¿pero quién era? _

_Salí en su búsqueda, trataba de correr rápido, pero parecía que mis piernas eran mas cortas porque no podía avanzar mucho, cuando llegue a mi destino, habían unos espejos colgando de un arco de flores, tenían unos metales que sonaban con el viento, camine a través de los metales quedando frente a los espejos y tuve una gran sorpresa: yo era un niño, un niño. Era mi mente de grande metida en el cuerpo de un niño, pero lo había visto antes, era yo pero de pequeño, los mismos ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado._

—_¡Edward, Edward, ven! Se nos va a escapar—esa voz me seguía llamando y al parecer era de una niña, se sentía como melodiosa y muy infantil,_

_Atravesé los espejos y una luz impacto en mis ojos, cuando estos se acostumbraron estaba en un jardín, lleno de flores y plantas y en medio de todas las flores había una niña, de cabellos castaños y rizos en la puntas._

—_¿Donde esta la mariposa?_

—_Aquí, mira ven —me acerque a ella y me puse a su lado._

—_Mírala, ahí esta —y me apuntó con los dedos hacia unas flores de enfrente._

—_Es… hermosa._

—_Vamos a buscarla —y salió corriendo, no le vi el rostro debido a que la luz era muy intensa, salí persiguiendo la mariposa con la niña, y nuevamente la luz me cegó haciendo que mi sueño terminara._

Desperté en una habitación extraña, no era la mía, no tenía mis cosas, una cama gigantesca para mí, recordé en ese instante que estaba en la casa de mi novia, no del todo convencido, pero así era. Me metí a la ducha y me cambie de ropa, baje al comedor y no había nadie, me extrañó, era temprano, pero me imaginaba que los dueños de casa se levantaban mas temprano de la hora que era, a lo mejor ya desayunaron. Me dirigí a la cocina e iba saliendo una de las mucamas con una bandeja.

—Buenos días Príncipe Edward.

—buenos días…—no me sabia su nombre.

—Angela, joven, mi Nombre es Angela y estoy a su disposición.

—Buenos días Angela y muchas gracias.

—¿Va a tomar su desayuno?

—Ehm sí, creo que sí.

—Bueno, déjeme llevarle el desayuno a la señorita Bella y vengo enseguida a servir el suyo —inmediatamente pasó algo en mi cabeza.

—Hmm mira, ¿por qué no mejor te quedas preparando mi desayuno y yo le llevo el desayuno a Bella y después me subes el mío?, ¿te parece?-

—Pero joven, no creo que a la señorita le guste…

—No te preocupes, yo asumo toda la culpa, dime donde esta la habitación de Bella —le dije quitándole la bandeja, ella como que lo pensó un momento.

—La habitación esta a la vuelta de la suya, sólo debe girar en el corredor y seguir hasta el fondo, donde hay una sala de estar con un piano.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias, luego me llevas el mío.

Salí con la bandeja en la búsqueda de la habitación, no me costo mucho llegar, estaba cerca de la mía, debo decir que la longitud de habitación con habitación era bastante grande, debido al tamaño de cada una de estas, golpee y nadie respondió, a lo mejor estaba en el baño, volví a golpear y nadie contesto, me decidí y entre.

La habitación de Bella era bastante grande, tenía muchos libros y muchos CD's de música, estaba pintada de un color blanco perla y tenía cortinas de color crema, era muy bonita. Ella tenia pegada en las murallas fotos de su familia, de lo que parecían viajes familiares, además vi una foto con Angela y…¿Jacob? Desvié mi vista, no quería molestarme, y ahí la encontré: en su cama de color blanco, su cobertor era blanco con detalles en azul, tenía flores y mariposas.

Cuando la mire, yo sentí aquellas mariposas extrañas que sientes cuando vez a alguien que te…. gusta… sí… las sentí. Estaba hermosa, dormía como una niña, tenía una paz enorme reflejada en su rostro, no había mejor lugar donde pudiera estar ahora, me puse en la orilla de su cama y ella comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, como que se despertaba, cuando me acerque a dejar la bandeja en su buró, escuche que susurraba cosas, me acerque y me sorprendió lo que escuche.

—Edward.

Mi nombre, ella también soñaba conmigo…


	9. Protegida

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

La vida no podía ser más cruel y hermosa, Bella me odiaba o tal vez sólo no quería tenerme a su lado, pero además de poder verla todos los días también dejaba que morara en sus sueños, a lo mejor serian sueños feos o si tuviera un poco de suerte serían…

—Edward —seguía llamándome, pero sonaba algo afligida, como si tuviera pena. De pronto se empezó a agitar y lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, de pronto se despertó asustada y su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

—No por favor, no —lloraba y lloraba cada vez más fuerte, no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me acerqué a su cama y me puse de rodillas en la orilla para que pudiera verme y obtuve algo que jamás podría esperarme en estos momentos.

—Edward —me miró con sus ojos rojos de tanto que lloraba y cuando menos lo espere, ella se abalanzo hacia mí y me abrazo…me…. abrazo…

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía controlar esta sensación, ¿que pasaba? Era algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido, ella me sujetaba fuertemente, yo no tenía ninguna intención de moverme, su aroma me rodeo al instante, ese que tanto me gustaba de ella, frutos rojos, olor a fresas, por todo su alrededor, jamás podría olvidar esta sensación, era lo más calido que había recibido desde hace mucho tiempo, ella era, sí, era ella. Esta cercanía y este tacto me habían hecho darme cuenta de algo.

—Bella, Bella ¿que pasa?, ¿que tienes?, ¿por qué lloras? —pero ella no paraba, sólo seguía llorando, me comenzaba a tensar porque no sabía lo que tanto le afligía. Cuando ella me soltó de su agarre y me miró a los ojos con una cara que reflejaba algo de sorpresa, creo que era por no saber lo que yo hacía ahí.

—Edward… yo… lo siento, de verdad, siento lo que te dije ayer, lo dije sin pensar —decía entre sollozos, mi corazón me dolía por verla así, todavía no entendía que era lo que la atormentaba tanto.

—Oh Bella… —le dije, acariciándole la cabeza—, tranquila todo esta bien, yo entiendo lo que tú sientes, yo lamento no haberte comprendido mejor, pero dime ¿por qué lloras?, ¿por qué estas tan triste?

De pronto su expresión se tenso, parece que había recordado donde estábamos, ella inmediatamente tomo sus cobijas y se cubrió su torso, cuando me di cuenta desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Pero dime que haces aquí? —vi como se ruborizaba y desviaba su mirada.

—Vine a traerte el desayuno, además, quería saber cómo estabas, me gustaría hablar contigo, de verdad quiero que hablemos de lo que paso ayer.

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría.

—Bueno espero a que te levantes y hablamos, te esperare en la sala de afuera.

Salí de la habitación con mi corazón saliéndose del pecho, jamás había tenido esta sensación, era terriblemente hermosa y aterradora a la vez, yo sabía que había algo, pero esto me abrió paso a algo más grande, una cosa que jamás había estado en mi y que jamás pensé que estuviera, mucho menos con las pobres expectativas que tenia de mi relación con Bella.

Ella se demoro unos minutos en salir, cuando lo hizo, me invito a entrar de nuevo. Se había puesto un buzo y había recogido su cabello con una coleta.

—Le pedí a Angela que subiera mi desayuno también, espero que aceptes desayunar conmigo.

—Claro que si, creo que debemos hablar de todo esto.

Su voz sonaba a una mujer muy madura, capaz de comprender cualquier cosa, al contrario de la niña que le había gritado a su padre en la cara ayer, eran personas totalmente diferentes, era increíble verlas en el cuerpo de la misma mujer, eso hacía que tuviera más ganas de… Conocerla.

—Edward, como te dije hace un rato, quería pedirte disculpas por la manera que te trate ayer, sé que no fue la mejor manera, además tú no tienes la culpa de nada —dijo con sus ojos pegados en los míos.

—Sí, tranquila, no te preocupes, sé que a veces reaccionamos de manera impulsiva.

—Y tú ¿de que querías hablar conmigo?

—Bueno, sobre lo que paso ayer y de tu opinión sobre lo que nos pasa ahora, recuerda que conviviremos juntos por dos meses, o sea que si lo pensamos bien ya no nos separaremos jamás —vi en sus ojos algo que no pude percibir, ella desvió su mirada segundos después.

—Sí, tienes razón, desde este día comenzaremos nuestra vida… juntos. Pero Edward, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

—Por favor —dijo ella en una súplica.

—A comenzado a agradarme la idea Bella —ella se ruborizo al instante al igual que yo, no sé de que color abre estado pero sentida mi cabeza que iba a explotar del calor.

—Bella, Bella —dijo Angela.

—Ehh, ehh… —Bella seguía mirándome con la cara ruborizada, yo no podía apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos, quería que ella viera lo que pasaba por los míos.

—Bella —llamó más exigente la mucama, parecía ser algo relevante.

—Ehh, sí Angela, dime —y la miró a ella, en ese momento pude relajar mi postura, estaba nervioso ante su reacción.

—Tu padre ha llegado y esta muy impaciente, los ha citado en la biblioteca parece que es algo muy importante, luce preocupado, por favor vayan alla.

—Ehh, sí claro. Edward, ¿me acompañas? —dijo con la voz entrecortada, todavía le afectaban mis palabras.

—Claro, vamos.

Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca, ella iba adelante con su mucama y yo les seguía los pasos, el palacio donde vivía Bella era enorme, de verdad podías perderte en algo así, mi casa parecía un cobertizo al lado de la de ella. Llegamos a las puertas de la biblioteca y Angela tocó para entrar, una voz de mujer nos dio el permiso, entramos y estaba Renée sentada en uno de los sillones y Charlie caminando de un lado a otro.

—Bella. ¿Bella hija mía, estás bien? —sonaba de verdad alarmado—. ¿No has salido de casa hoy? —le pregunto impaciente.

—No papá, cálmate, ¿que pasa? Vengo recién despertando, estaba por tomar mi desayuno con Edward ¿pero porque estas así?

—Por esto —dijo Renée y le pasó a Bella un papel, ella lo leyó en voz alta:

"¿_De verdad piensas que todo está bien? ¿Que la princesita va a subir al trono tan fácil? No vas a dejar el país en manos de una niña, eso jamás lo permitiremos, antes ella muere."_

_SOVIET_

Cuando terminó de leer el papel su cuerpo se tensó al instante y cayó sentada en un sillón, su cara estaba más nívea que de costumbre, el hermoso color rosáceo que tenía hasta un instante atrás había desaparecido.

—Pe…ro…. que es… esto papá…

—Bella cariño lo siento. No sé porque pasa esto.

Bella seguía en estado de shock, su madre la abrazo pero ella aun estaba ida, yo no hacía más que mirarla y tratar de pensar en lo que decía la carta, _antes ella muere._ Esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza.

—Bella, debido a esto vas a tener que quedarte resguardada aquí en palacio, no podrás salir a ninguna parte, siempre estarás acompañada y jamás pero jamás debes estar sola, no queremos que nada malo te pase. La policía ya esta trabajando en esto —dijo Charlie con un tono consternado en su voz.

—No te preocupes Charlie yo estaré con ella todo el tiempo, me encargaré de que nunca se quede sola —Bella levanto su cabeza y me miró con los ojos cristalinos, pobrecita, ¿porque todo esto tenía que pasar?

**Bella POV**

_El sol brillaba con más intensidad que ningún otro día, estaba en mi jardín, el hermoso jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás de palacio, tenía uno de mis libros favoritos en las manos, mire hacia el cielo y solo veía las ramas de los árboles y la luz que se filtraba sobre ellas. De pronto hacía el prado, sentí que algo venía, era el sonido del galope de un caballo._

_Me levanté del suelo y salí en su búsqueda, había algo que me llamaba de ese lugar. Cuando me aleje un poco de donde estaba vi en el comienzo del prado que venía un caballo, pero alguien venia con él, no podía distinguir quién era, cuando se acercó más logré ver de quien era la figura sentada en el lomo._

—_Edward —dije en un susurro._

_El caballo cada vez se acercaba mas, cuando estaba a unos cuantos metro míos se detuvo y Edward bajo del caballo, me miraba con los ojos mas lindos que había visto, su mirada me transmitía muchas cosas, parecía que quería decirme algo._

—_Bella —me llamaba, él me estaba llamando, su voz sonaba muy dulce al decir mi nombre, ya no lo escuchaba de sus labios, ahora sólo me llamaba Isabella._

—_Bella —me seguía llamando, cuando su mano se estiró y me invitó a ir con él, mi corazón se infló en mi pecho, había algo extraño en esta sensación, estábamos enojados, pero parecía que él quería arreglarlo todo, sus ojos me invitaban a unirme a él. Quería de verdad que estuviera a su lado._

—_Bella —volvía a llamar con impaciencia. _

_Cuando menos lo esperé iba caminando a su encuentro, sentía mi corazón latir a un ritmo que nunca lo había hecho, me sentía feliz, era algo que jamás podría explicar, estaba por tomar su mano cuando ocurrió algo que no estaba en mis planes: se sintió un disparo muy fuerte, algo que retumbó en toda la pradera. _

_Cuando menos lo espere el caballo en el que venia Edward se puso nervioso y empezó a agitarse, Edward me empujó lejos para que no fuera atacada por el caballo, él trató de calmarlo pero seguía en un estado frenético, el caballo se levanto en dos patas y lanzó unas patadas, cuando iba a bajar sus patas una de ellas golpeo en seco la cabeza de Edward, haciéndolo caer al suelo._

—_Edward —no podía creerlo, estaba en shock, el caballo salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, las lágrimas manaban como cascadas de mis ojos._

—_Edward —grite y corrí hacia él._

—_Edward —metí la mano en la nuca de Edward y sentí algo caliente entre mis dedos, la mire y era sangre._

—_No… no. Por favor, no —ya no daba más, mi pecho me dolía ante la sensación de perderlo, él no reaccionaba y no sabía que hacer, perderlo me dolía._

Desperté con un dolor terrible en el pecho, no sabía que decir, sólo lloraba y no podía parar, la sola idea de que él no estuviera más me aterraba, ¿pero porque?, ¿por qué sucedía esto, estaba tan dentro de mi pecho que ya era parte de mi?, ¿pero cómo?, ¿cuando se metió?, ¿cuando le di permiso para que entrara?

Parecía que ya había pasado, podía sentir su olor, un aroma tan inconfundible que nunca olvidaría, pero lo sentía muy fuerte ¿que pasaba? ¿Tan loca estaba como para sentirlo tan cerca? Tan loca o tan….

Sentí que alguien estaba a mi lado, me giré y vi esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda mirándome, estaban perplejos y asustados, pero estaban ahí, en el momento en el que más deseaba verlos, en el momento que debía saber que estaban bien y que no les había pasado nada malo, estaban aquí para demostrarme que aun podía seguir admirándolos.

—Edward —dije, casi en un susurro, y no aguante mas nuestra lejanía, me abalance sobre él en un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido, él inmediatamente abrió sus brazos y me recibió, no podía soltarlo, estaba aferrada a su cuello, quería sentir que estaba bien, y que no le había pasado nada. Era verdad, estaba aquí.

—Bella, Bella ¿que pasa? ¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? —me pregunto preocupado, me llamo Bella, como en mi sueño, él volvía a llamarme Bella, era increíble, ahora a pesar del abrazo lo sentía cerca, cerca de mi corazón, ¿o tal vez él ya estaba allí?

—Edward yo…lo siento, de verdad siento lo que te dije ayer, lo dije sin pensar —dije entre sollozos, no soportaba mas la idea de estar enojados.

—Oh Bella… —me dijo y con un suave toque comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza—. Tranquila, todo está bien, yo entiendo lo que tú sientes, yo lamento no haberte comprendido mejor, pero dime ¿por qué lloras?, ¿por qué estas tan triste?

Su caricia era dulce, pero espera, ahora que lo pienso, ¿que hace Edward aquí? Un momento, ¿esta en mi habitación?

—Pero dime ¿que haces aquí? —se me subieron los colores a la cara, me tape ya que estaba sólo con una polera y me dio un poco de vergüenza.

—Vine a traerte el desayuno, además, quería saber cómo estabas, me gustaría hablar contigo, de verdad quiero que hablemos de lo que paso ayer —¿Qué, me trajo mi desayuno?

—Sí, a mí también me gustaría.

—Bueno, espero a que te levantes y hablamos, te esperare en la sala de afuera.

Salió de la habitación y me levante hecha un rayo, me metí a la ducha y me di un baño rápido, me puse un buzo que fue lo primero que pille y me puse una coleta en el pelo, pero antes de abrir la puerta me pare frente a ella. ¿Que era todo esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte? ¿Por qué me asustaba tanto la idea de perderlo? ¿Es que acaso estaba…?

Dejé de pensar y salí en su búsqueda, ahí estaba, sentado en unos de los sillones con sus ojos color esmeralda mirándome.

—Le pedí a Angela que subiera mi desayuno también, espero que aceptes desayunar conmigo.

—Claro que si, creo que debemos hablar de todo esto.

Él me miraba con ojos incrédulos, tal vez pensaba que no iba a aceptar. Se quedó viéndome unos segundos, me perdí en su mirada.

—Edward, como te dije hace un rato, quería pedirte disculpas por la manera que te trate ayer, sé que no fue la mejor manera, además, tú no tienes la culpa de nada —seguía perdida en sus hermosos ojos, me deslumbraban.

—Sí, tranquila no te preocupes, sé que a veces reaccionamos de manera impulsiva.

— ¿Y tú de que querías hablar conmigo? —le pregunté impaciente.

—Bueno sobre lo que paso ayer y de tu opinión sobre lo que nos pasa ahora, recuerda que conviviremos juntos por dos meses, o sea que si lo pensamos bien ya no nos separaremos jamás —era verdad, desde hoy en adelante viviríamos juntos, tenía una avalancha de sentimientos viniendo hacia mí, no sabía cuál era el primero que saldría a flote.

—Sí, tienes razón, desde este día comenzaremos nuestra vida juntos, pero Edward ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con todo esto?

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad

—Por favor —quería saber que era lo que realmente pensaba, ahora me atemorizaba la idea de que él estuviera en desacuerdo con todo esto.

—A comenzado agradarme la idea Bella —¿que? De pronto comprendí lo que quiso decir, mi cara fue un tomate en cosa de segundos, quedé perpleja, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿que era esto?, ¿que sentimiento despertaba tan agresivo en mi corazón? Era algo que me desgarraba por salir afuera, algo que nunca había sentido.

—Bella, Bella —sentía que alguien me llamaba pero aún estaba en mi nube, miraba a Edward directamente a los ojos y él me miraba igual.

—Ehh, ehh… —dije, sin poder articular palabra, los ojos de Edward me transmitían un millón de sentimientos, que trataba de guardar en mi corazón.

—Bella —me llamaron con más apremio, salí de mi embobamiento para contestar, era Angela.

—Ehh, sí Angela, dime —moví mi vista hacia donde me llamaban y de reojo pude ver que Edward relajaba su postura.

—Tu padre ha llegado y esta muy impaciente, los ha citado en la biblioteca, parece que es algo muy importante, luce preocupado, por favor vayan alla.

—Ehh, sí claro, Edward ¿me acompañas? —dije, casi sin poder emitir algo coherente, el ardor de mis mejillas un no se iba, las palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza-.

—Claro vamos —dijo él, y salimos hacia la biblioteca.

No pare de pensar en sus palabras en todo el camino, a él le gustaba la idea de estar aquí conmigo, le gustaba la idea de que nos conociéramos. ¿A caso…?, ¿de verdad nos gustábamos?, ¿o era algo mas…grande…?

Llegamos a la biblioteca y Angela tocó la puerta, cuando entramos mi mamá estaba sentada en un sillón y papá daba vueltas como loco por todos lados.

—Bella, Bella hija mía ¿estás bien? —estaba histérico—. ¿No has salido de casa hoy?

—No papá, cálmate ¿que pasa? Vengo recién despertando, estaba por tomar mi desayuno con Edward, ¿ero porque estas así?

—Por esto —dijo mi madre, y me paso una hoja, la leí en voz alta.

_"¿D__e verdad piensas que todo esta bien? ¿Que la princesita va a subir al trono tan fácil? No vas a dejar el país en manos de una niña, eso jamás lo permitiremos, antes ella muere."_

_SOVIET_

¿Pero que era todo esto?, mi cuerpo se tenso al repetir en mi mente una frase que me dejo helada: _antes ella muere._ Alguien quería verme muerta, alguien no quería que yo fuera reina. ¿Que era todo esto?, ¿por qué me pasaba a mí?, ¿que mal había hecho? Colapse con tanta información y caí sentada en uno de los sillones.

—Pe…ro…. que es… esto papá… —no lograba articular.

—Bella cariño lo siento, so sé porque pasa esto.

Estaba en shock.

De pronto sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y vi que era mi madre.

—Bella, debido a esto vas a tener que quedarte resguardada aquí en palacio, no podrás salir a ninguna parte, siempre estarás acompañada y jamás pero jamás debes estar sola, no queremos que nada malo te pase. La policía ya esta trabajando en esto —no comprendía nada de lo que papá decía, las palabras aun retumbaban con fuerza.

—No te preocupes Charlie, yo estaré con ella todo el tiempo, me encargare que nunca se quede sola —dijo Edward.

Al escuchar estas palabras me sentí… protegida. Él aun me quería proteger como la primera vez, salían a flote las palabras de mi dulce salvador, me recordó enseguida nuestro primer encuentro, entre la pelea de sentimientos que había dentro de mí, pude distinguir uno claramente, pero no estaba segura si era el correcto, tenía los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero me contuve.

—Bella cariño, no queremos que andes con miedo —oh si claro, alguien quiere matarme y tengo que andar feliz por la vida.

—Sólo queremos que sepas, no quiero decirte mentiras y pretender que todo esta bien, nadie esta en tu contra Bella, es sólo que algunas personas piensan que eres inmadura para el cargo tan importante que debes de llevar.

—Entonces es por eso que… —mi mamá me soltó de sus brazos quedando sentada a mi lado.

—Si hija, es por eso que arreglamos tu matrimonio con Edward, no queremos que nada les pase y sabemos que los dos podrán ayudarse y sacar adelante nuestras naciones, espero que no se molesten por haberles ocultado la verdad.

—No Charlie no te preocupes, entiendo tus motivos, pero por lo pronto Bella no pude estar sola ningún momento, así que te pido de favor que me dejes acompañarla mientras pasa todo esto.

—Claro que si hijo, no te preocupes, ustedes pueden andar juntos donde quieran, pero les pido que no se alejen de aquí, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña, además, no podemos correr ningún riesgo, en todo caso escoltas siempre estarán cerca de ustedes por si algo llega a suceder.

—Esta bien Charlie no te preocupes, yo la protegeré.

—Gracias Edward.

Yo todavía no asimilaba bien lo que pasaba, sentí que mi mamá me levantaba del sillón y comenzamos a caminar, de pronto me vi en mi habitación acostada en mi cama, mamá me pidió que tomara algo, no sabía lo que era, pero estaba tan asustada que no podía ni reclamar, parece que eran pastillas, me las tome sin chistar, mire a mi alrededor y mi mamá iba saliendo de mi habitación, pero a mi lado estaba Edward, estaba a la orilla de mi cama y me miraba un poco asustado, mis ojos se sentían pesados, no quería dormir, pero una fuerza mayor me lo demandaba, de pronto comencé a caer en un profundo sueño y no podía resistirme, lo último que escuche antes de caer fue algo que plastifico una sonrisa en mis pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo te protegeré, estaré aquí siempre —y sentí un calido beso en mi frente, no resistí más y caí dormida.

_Sentía la suave brisa del viento entre mis dedos, veía todo un prado con hermosos colores, caminaba por un sendero de pastos largos, mis dedos acariciaban las puntas de cada pastizal, unos metros más alla veía a dos niños jugando, se veían tan felices, eran hermosos. Me comencé a acercar para observarlos mejor, me causaban una enorme ternura, se veían tan contentos saltando y corriendo por todos lados, cuando estaba cerca escuchaba su conversación._

—_A que no me atrapas Bella —¿dijo Bella? ¿Pero que es esto?_

—_No corras tan rápido que me voy a…—y la pequeña tropezó muy feo y cayó al suelo._

—_Bella, Bella ¿que pasa? ¿Te pegaste muy fuerte? —preguntó el niño muy asustado, me detuve a ver el rostro del niño y era hermoso, tenía un cabello hermoso, y sus ojos. Sus ojos… eran verde esmeralda, me recordaban tanto a…._

—_Me duele mucho —la pequeña niña tenía la rodilla rasmillada, tenía algo de sangre y tierra en la herida, entre sollozos las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos._

—_Perdóname, no debí adelantarme tanto —el niño estaba muy triste._

—_Ahora ya no podremos jugar, ¿verdad?_

—_Si te sientes bien claro que podemos jugar._

—_¿Pero ya no me vas a dejar sola?_

—_Claro que no tontita, yo cuidaré que ya no te caigas, desde ahora en adelante yo te voy a proteger, nunca más te pasara algo._

—_¿Lo dices enserio? —la niña preguntaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, el niño le extendió su mano y ella se puso de pie._

—_Claro que si, somos los mejores amigos en todo el mundo, siempre estaremos juntos._

—_¡Sí! —lanzó un grito que le hizo olvidar el dolor._

—_Ahora vámonos —dijo el niño extendiéndole su mano otra vez._

_Se fueron corriendo tomados de la mano y la luz cegó mis ojos, había que despertar…_

—Bella…Bella….Bella…despierta.


	10. Sentimientos Compartidos

**Historia Betada por Gabriela ( - Lady Ava'dore- )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephanie Meyer, **sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Bella POV**

—Bella… Bella… Bella… despierta.

—Hmm ¿que… que sucede mamá?

—Nada hija, es sólo que has dormido todo el día y no has comido nada, nos tienes muy angustiados, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Bien mamá, la angustia ya paso, no te preocupes, se que papá arreglara todo esto.

—Que bien hija, sigue así de animada, bueno levántate que ya es hora de cenar.

—¿Cenar? ¿Es que he dormido tanto?

—Si pequeña, has dormido todo el día, Edward se ha quedado todo el día para cuidar de ti.

De pronto mire hacia los sillones de mí recamara y ahí estaba: mi príncipe, mi protector, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda, su mirada era dulce como la miel.

—Bueno Bells, levántate y nos vemos en el gran comedor —y salió mi madre de la habitación. Edward se levantó y se acercó a mi cama, iba a arrodillarse cuando me hice a un lado, él se dio cuenta del gesto y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Cómo estas Bella? Nos has tenido muy preocupados, ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, muchas gracias, creo que dormí por la pastilla que me dio mi madre.

—Si debe ser eso, pero dime…—sus palabras se cortaron.

—Si te refieres a lo del anónimo no me siento asustada, a decir verdad estoy más perpleja que asustada, ¿por qué alguien desconfía tanto de mi? ¿Acaso mi figura como princesa no denota confianza para mi pueblo?

—No lo creo, pienso que tal vez son personas que no aceptan los cambios positivos, estamos en el siglo XXI Bella, las cosas no pueden seguir siendo como antes, los Reyes y Reinas no pueden reinar hasta que estén dos metros bajo tierra, la gente debe comprender que tu padre esta cansado, ¿ha reinado desde que tiene cuantos?, ¿dieciocho años? De verdad esta harto, cuando tu llegues a su edad tal vez pienses lo mismo y ahí será cuando decidas pasarle el cargo a tus…digo… nuestros… —el rostro de Edward tomó un lindo color rosáceo, algo que muy pocas veces había admirado.

—Si Edward te entiendo, ahí es cuando _decidamos_darle el cargo a nuestros hijos ¿verdad? —me ardieron las mejillas al decir esto, pero para mi suerte era algo que comenzaba a agradarme y de la mejor manera posible.

—Sí Bella —nos quedamos en silencio sólo mirándonos, sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que jamás había visto, tal vez pensaba lo mismo que yo. En el futuro, en ese futuro incierto, pero que cada vez se iba por un rumbo que yo jamás pensé que tomaría, ahora lo veía con sentimientos, con sentimientos compartidos.

Creo que pasaron unos buenos minutos antes que alguien interrumpiera nuestro embobamiento, no sabia quien era pero lo odiaba por haberlo hecho.

—Tock, tock, tock. ¿Bells estás ahí? —alguien llamó a la puerta y de inmediato reconoci la voz.

—Jacob…—dije en un susurro, el cuerpo de Edward se tenso al instante, se paró en un instante, pero antes de que se fuera:

—No te vayas, por favor Edward —le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me devolvió una mirada algo confundida, pero no podía disfrazar el brillo y la sorpresa en sus ojos, él quería quedarse—, prometiste no dejarme sola ¿verdad? Quédate aquí conmigo.

No podía creer lo que pedía, hace sólo un mes y unos cuantos días yo detestaba a este hombre, sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, y sobre todo después de tener nuestra _infantil_ pelea, pero ahora… ahora todo era diferente, el sentirlo tan cerca me hizo dependiente, era total y completamente dependiente de Edward.

—Claro que si bella, yo te lo prometí y estaré aquí siempre que tú me quieras.

—Entonces quédate, porque quiero que estés aquí… conmigo.

Nuestras sonrisas no se hicieron esperar, Edward me veía con una cara de incrédulo que no se la podía, se volvió a sentar a mi lado, pero esta vez un poco mas cerca mío, su piel rozó con la mía y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda con el solo contacto de su piel, su aroma era embriagante.

—Si Jacob, adelante pasa.

—Permiso Bells, quiero saber cómo esta todo, Angela me con…—Jacob paró en seco al ver a Edward sentado en mi cama junto a mi—. ¡Ups! Ay perdón tortolitos, no quise interrumpir —dijo Jacob, dejando escapar una risa cómplice y llevándose una mano a la boca. Edward y yo sólo sonreímos.

—No Jacob tranquilo, no te preocupes estoy muy bien —le dije y mire a Edward que me devolvía la mas dulce de las miradas.

—A ver esperen, ¿Qué, no me digan que ya se arreglaron? ¿A que si? ¿A que si? —dijo Jacob como niño chiquito.

—Digamos que en eso estamos —respondió Edward para mi grata sorpresa, se había dado cuenta que Jacob y yo solo éramos amigos.

—Pero que bien entonces, déjame decirte que esta que tienes aquí andaba con un humor de perros estos días, Angela y yo pagamos las consecuencias-.

—¡Jacob! —le grite aventándole unos cojines.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta? Ésta mujer es de armas tomar.

—Ni que lo digas —dijo Edward.

—Bueno, bueno, dejen de hablar tanto de mi, mejor porque no vamos a cenar, ¿Jacob te quedas?

—Hmm si bueno, que le hace el agua al pescado —dijo con esa sonrisa tan característica—. Bueno, siempre y cuando a Edward no le moleste.

—Claro que no Jacob.

—Bueno entonces vamos, porque tengo un hambre que ni te la imaginas.

—Esta bien, vamos —dije riendo.

Me levanté de la cama, Edward gentilmente me ayudo y nos dirigimos al comedor, le dije a Jessica que pusiera un puesto mas ya que Jacob se quedaría con nosotros a cenar, mis papas estaba contentos, consideraban a Jacob un chico atento y muy caballeroso, al igual que a su padre, que se había vuelto la mano derecha de papá.

La cena fue genial, fue increíble, Edward y Jacob congeniaban muy bien, se la pasaron toda la cena hablando de sus gustos y de autos, un gran gusto que compartían los dos por igual, me sentí muy feliz de que se llevaran bien. Jacob contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeño y de todas las maldades que hacía cuando una imagen cruzo por mi mente: la de mi sueño, ¿que habrá sido ese sueño? La niña se llamaba Bella al igual que yo, ¿había sido yo?, ¿sería un recuerdo de mi niñez? Hasta donde sabia había sido bastante solitaria, pero me sentía feliz al pensar en ese sueño.

Jacob se fue dando las gracias como siempre, se despidió con un abrazo para mí y para Edward, lo cual me emociono mucho, nos dijimos adiós y Edward y yo quedamos solos en el hall de entrada.

—Bueno ¿que quieres hacer? Parece que no tienes mucho sueño ¿verdad?

—Hmm no mucho que digamos, ¿quieres que nos tomemos un café?

—Si, que buena idea, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y ahí estaban las mucamas, yo no quería a nadie observándonos así que les dije que se retiraran a sus habitaciones a descansar, eran suficientes emociones para todo en el día, ellas también debían haber estado exhaustas. Edward me miro con cara de incrédulo

—¿A caso piensas que no se preparar café? —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, pero me gusta que seas así de conciente con las demás personas, eso habla de que serás una excelente reina.

—Ellas se llevan el trabajo mas pesado de la casa, deben estar al pendiente de todo, es justo que obtengan descanso, a mi no me interesa prepararme mis cosas, desde pequeña mi única diversión a sido meterme en la cocina a ayudarlas, sin que mis papas se enteren claro esta.

—¿No les gusta que te mescles con la servidumbre? —dijo serio.

—No nada de eso, cuando venia aquí a platicar con Jessica o las demás mucamas era cuando me lograba escapar de alguna clase que tenía, mi papá siempre me reprendía porque no estaba a tiempo para tomar todas las clases que se me impartían, él decía que mi educación era muy importante y que debía de valorarla.

—Sí, a decir verdad tiene razón —parecía complacido con nuestra plática.

Serví los cafés y los puse en el desayunador, él sólo me sonrió y tomo un sorbo.

—Esta exquisito Bella.

—Muchas gracias —dije, y me ardieron las mejillas—, pero ahora cuéntame de ti, tu parece que hoy te enteraste de muchas cosas mías y yo no se casi nada de ti, cuéntame, hmm… ¿Que hacías antes de venir a tu país?

—Estudiaba en Inglaterra, mi hermano mayor Emmett estudia medicina, mi hermana Alice estudia marketing y yo como no sabia que estudiar todavía comencé con tomar algunos cursos de música en una academia en Londres, antes de terminar mi semestre tomaba el curso de piano, pero ya en fase de experto, el piano ha sido uno los instrumentos que mas me a inspirado desde pequeño, lo toco desde los cinco años.

—Que genial, yo a penas junto las notas en la flauta.

—No es tan complicado, es sólo cuestión de práctica.

—Y dime ¿nadie sabía quién eras alla?

—Si, había personas que sabían quien era, tenía unos cuantos amigos y amigas que me habían descubierto por algún reportaje en alguna revista o por alguna foto por Internet, tener de compañero a un príncipe heredero no es algo común.

—Claro que no, debes haber tenido cientos de… nov-novias alrededor —me dio un poco de pena al decir eso, pero de verdad debía haber sido así.

Soltó una risa musical.

—No creas, a las mujeres parece que les intimida el titulo, me ven como alguien superior y difícil de alcanzar, es algo penoso ya que soy todo lo contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente piensa.

—Ni que lo digas —solté sin saber. Me puse como tomate.

—¿Tú también pensabas que yo era un principito engreído?

—Hmm, a decir verdad, cuando me anunciaron el compromiso reconozco que lo pensé, no puedes culparme no te conocía y ni siquiera sabia como eras, tenia derecho a imaginarme todo lo contrario y a agarrarme de cualquier cosa para no querer nuestra unión.

—No quiero acecharte, pero ¿tu opinión cambió ahora que me conoces un poco más? —dijo con sus ojos penetrando en los míos, mis piernas flaquearon y temblaron como gelatina.

—Debo decir que…Si, tuvo un cambio de opinión muy grato con respecto a ti, eres una persona totalmente diferente a como me imagine.

—Que bueno, me agrada saber que no te desagrado.

—Claro que no Edward —dije con mis mejillas ardiendo nuevamente, las mejillas de edward alcanzaban casi el mismo color.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta nuestros cafés se habían terminado.

—¿Si te pido algo me lo concederías? no es nada imposible —le dije a Edward sonriendo.

—Claro que si, dime que quieres.

—¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?

—Esta bien, ¿donde esta el piano? —recordé que afuera de mi habitación en la estancia había uno, pero estaba demasiado expuesto, no quería que mis papas se levantaran a curiosear.

—Ven, sígueme.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de palacio, caminamos bastante debido a que mi _casa_ era enorme, llegamos a una cuarta escalera, pero esta era mucho mas pequeña y corta, conducía hacia el ático, abrí la puerta y entramos, era una gran habitación, estaba pintada de color blanco, pero llena de cajas y de cosas que en su tiempo tenían gran valor, había recuerdos de mi niñez y objetos valiosos de mis padres.

De pronto entre todas las cosas había un piano, un hermoso piano de cola que estaba en el medio de la habitación justo debajo de una gran ventana, cuando avanzamos hacia el me di cuenta que la luna justo se situaba arriba de esta y entraba toda su luz haciendo del piano un lugar mágico. Edward se sentó, se hizo a un lado y palmeó el lugar, quería que me sentara a su lado, lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces y posó su par de esmeraldas en mis ojos.

—Esta canción es la favorita de mi madre, y le haremos honor a nuestra invitada y silenciosa testigo, se llama _Claro de Luna_.

Yo sólo asentí y comenzó el festival de notas y acordes, era hermoso de verdad, la melodía era hermosa y estaba endulzada con las suaves notas que escapaban del piano, además, ver los dedos de Edward danzar sobre sus teclas era un espectáculo digno de ser admirado por todos.

Edward cerró sus ojos para concentrarse más en la melodía, expresaba tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas, las mariposas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, mi estomago, mi pecho, mi corazón: iban a explotar. Sentía felicidad al estar con él ahí, juntos.

La melodía cesó y Edward abrió sus ojos y me miro.

—Dime ¿te gustó?

—Claro que si, es… hermosa.

—Muchas gracias Bella.

—Y dime una cosa ¿piensas regresar a Inglaterra?

—Hmm no, ya no quiero regresar, debo ir una semana o dos a cerrar los cursos que estaba por tomar, pero a nada más.

—Ah.

Comenzó un silencio, pero no hacía falta hablar, sentía los ojos de Edward pegados a los míos, me expresaban tantas cosas.

Sin darme cuenta Edward y yo estábamos demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración en mi cara y aspiraba para que esta dulce sensación llenara mis pulmones, era embriagador, cada vez estábamos mas cerca, iba a suceder, nos íbamos a besar, iba a poder probar esos exquisitos labios que me tenían embrujada. Cada vez la distancia era más corta, mi corazón estaban frenetico dentro de mi pecho iba a explotar, sentia nuestras respiraciones agitadas, los dos queriamos que sucediera, la frente de Edward toco la mía y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a mi boca.

—¡Bella, Edward! ¿Estan aquí? ¿Niños donde estan?

Una voz nos hizo despertar de nuestro hermoso sueño, nuestras caras se pusieron como tomate y yo me levanté de lo nerviosa que estaba, miré a Edward quien me dedico una mirada con los ojos mas hermosos que podía imaginar, nos dirigimos a la puerta y venía Renée entrando.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacían?

—Hmm nada mamá, sólo probábamos el piano —_y por poco habría probado sus labios si tú no hubieras venido. M_i subconsciente estaba un poco molesto, yo también.

—Ah bueno, ya es muy tarde ¿se fijaron en la hora? Mañana podrán hacer todo lo que quieran, es hora de irse a dormir jovencitos.

Los dos asentimos y Renée se perdió por los pasillos del palacio, Edward gentilmente me acompaño hasta mi habitación, en la puerta de esta recordé lo que había estado por pasar, de verdad casi nos besamos, había sido algo hermoso.

—Bueno señorita La dejo en su habitación, espero que pase muy buenas noche —e hizo una reverencia, yo sólo me reí.

—Muy bien caballero, muchas gracias por todo, espero que mañana sea un día tan agradable como hoy.

—Claro que si.

Y nuestras miradas se quedaron pegadas la una con la otra, mi corazón parecía saltar de mi pecho, mi respiración se hizo mas corta, había algo que yo no me había dado cuenta, había algo que no había querido ver, pero que ahora estaba mas claro que ninguna otra cosa, me había enamorado de Edward Cullen, mi novio.

—Bueno Edward, buenas noches —me iba a girar y el me sujeto del brazo.

—Bella —dijo en un susurro.

Se acercó, se acercó, se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Tomó una de mis mejillas con sus manos y acerco su boca a la otra, me beso, un tierno beso en mi mejilla que hizo que me sonrojara como jamás en la vida lo había hecho.

—Buenas noches Bella —me dijo, y su frente se junto con la mía, era tanto nuestro silencio que escuchaba su corazón y el mío latiendo a la par, me sorprendí al escuchar que el de Edward parecía estar más acelerado que el mío.

Su frente se separó y él se fue, yo me metí corriendo en la habitación, cerre la puerta y me deslice contra ella quedando sentada en el suelo, mi mano no salía de mi besada mejilla, ¿que era todo esto? ¿Estaba tan enamorada de Edward como para que girara mi mundo por completo con sólo tocarme y darme un beso?

Ésta sensación jamás la había tenido, era maravillosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo, ¿que sucedía, era amor? Si no lo era realmente estaba perdida porque, había perdido la cabeza con ese beso, era mi condena a amarlo toda la vida.

**Edward POV**

Estábamos ahí, sentados en el piano, habiamos tenido una platica maravillosa pero nada se comparaba con el placer de tocar para ella, quería expresarle algo en una canción, de pronto vino a mi mente la canción de Esme, su favorita: _Claro de Luna_.

—Ésta canción es la favorita de mi madre, y le haremos honor a nuestra invitada y silenciosa testigo, se llama _Claro de Luna_.

Comencé a tocar y parecía que el mundo se hubiera detenido, cerre mis ojos, estábamos solos ella y yo, sentí que no había nada que pudiera arruinar esta felicidad, ella y yo por fin nos estábamos entendiendo, estábamos estrechando un lazo de…amistad? No lo sé, pero se sentía mas fuerte con el pasar de cada hora, cada vez quería mas estar con ella, era una sensación indescriptible, me había hecho adicto a sus ojos, no podía parar de mirarlos, con ella sentía una atracción que jamás había experimentado, me sentía feliz. Las notas terminaron y bella me miro con sus hermosos ojos.

—Dime ¿te gustó? — estaba expectante.

—Claro que si, es… hermosa.

—Muchas gracias Bella.

—Y dime una cosa, ¿piensas regresar a Inglaterra?

—Hmm no, ya no quiero regresar, debo ir una semana o dos a cerrar los cursos que estaba por tomar, pero a nada más.

—Ah —ella parecía conforme con mi respuesta, ya no podía alejarme de aquí, el tiempo que estuvimos sin hablarnos lo considere como mi infierno personal.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero era el mejor de los silencios, nuestros ojos estaban clavados los unos con los otros, cuando me percharte bella y yo nos habiamos comenzado a acercar, estábamos tan cerca que mi corazón se disparo como loco en un intento de llevar sangre a mi cabeza, sentía su dulce aroma a fresas en mi cara, aspire profundo para llenar mis pulmones, corazón y mente de aquella fragancia, estábamos tan cerca que por un momento se paso por mi cabeza una pregunta que no me había hecho: ¿cómo se sentirá probar sus labios, robarle un beso? Quería besarla, tenía tantos deseos de probar su boca, ¿pero ella también los tendría?

Me comencé a acercar cada vez mas, ella parecía estar de acuerdo ya que no se movió, al contrario también atrajo su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Mi frente se acerco a la de ella, se juntaron y ahí fue cuando me sentí perdido, embriagado, tenia una felicidad que me desgarraba el pecho por salir, mis labios estaban a punto de tocarla.

—¡Bella, Edward! ¿Están aquí? ¿Niños donde están?

Y desperté de mi sueño, había alguien que no debía aparecer, pero ahí estaba llamándonos y sacándonos de nuestra burbuja, Bella se levantó al instante y se puso nerviosa yo la mire y con mis ojos trate de calmarla ella parece que entendió mi mensaje, nos acercamos a la entrada y ahí estaba Renée.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Que hacían?

—Mmm nada mamá, sólo probábamos el piano.

—Ah bueno, ya es muy tarde, ¿se fijaron en la hora? Mañana podrán hacer todo lo que quieran, es hora de irse a dormir jovencitos.

Asentimos y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Bella, Renée se perdió en los pasillos, yo me ofrecí a acompañarla, me sentía muy comprometido con mi cargo de guarda espalada personal, llegamos a la puerta de su habitación y Bella parecía nerviosa.

—Bueno señorita La dejo en su habitación, espero que pase muy buenas noches —le hice una reverencia como la princesa que era y ella soltó una risa.

—Muy bien caballero, muchas gracias por todo, espero que mañana sea un día tan agradable como hoy.

—Claro que si.

Mi respiración se agitó, nuestros ojos se clavaron y todo el mundo dejo de existir en ese momento, no había nada mas que me importara que estar allí con ella.

—Bueno Edward, buenas noches —se iba a girar y por un impulso la sujete del brazo.

—Bella —sólo me salió un susurro, estaba extasiado con la situación, le tome una de las mejillas y me acerque lentamente a ella torturándome y disfrutando cada centímetro menos que quedaba. La bese, le di un beso en la mejilla, mi boca mandó miles de corrientes eléctricas a todo el cuerpo, estaba alucinado por tener aquella clase de contacto con ella, no podía ser mejor.

—Buenas noches Bella —me despedí y mi corazón ya no daba más con la emoción, estaba a mil por hora, si seguía así me iba a dar un infarto.

Me separé de ella y me fui a mi habitación, entré y me tiré en la cama, cerré los ojos y volví a sentir esa sensación tan extremadamente agradable de besarla aunque fuera en la mejilla, era algo sublime, jamás había tenido ésta sensación.

Si no lo quería ver antes, ahora ya no podía negarme, esta ahí frente a mis ojos, imposible no verlo, estaba enamorado de cada milímetro de su persona, amaba todo, su cabello, su aroma, su personalidad, amaba hasta sus berrinches era la mujer mas completa del mundo, para mi lo tenia todo, y lo mejor es que aunque parecíamos no sentirlo ahora era mi novia y pronto seríamos uno para siempre.

Sólo sabía tres cosas:

1. Bella y yo algún día tendríamos que reinar.

2. Por el brillo de sus ojos parecía que ella le pasaba algo parecido conmigo…

3. Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella, Isabella Swan, Princesa de Volterra.


	11. preparativos

**POV. EDWARD:**

_-edward… edward….-_

_Esa voz… la niña… era otra ves esa hermosa pequeña que recurría a mi…._

_-edward dime…te quedarías conmigo….?-_

_La voz abrió paso a otro de mis sueños, estaba en…. La pérgola…. Si en la pérgola favorita de bella, pero porque estábamos acá?... acaso yo conocia a esta niña… o solo era producto de mi imaginación?...._

_Ahí estaba tan linda como en mis otras visiones, con un hermoso vestido blanco con muchos encajes, su pelo recogido con una hermosa cinta blanca, ella estaba sentada con las piernas colgando de la banca, y me miraba con esos ojitos tan inocentes, pero… esa cara, esa cara tan hermosa, yo la habia visto…. Ahora podia ver su rostro, era palido como la nieve, tenia unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y su cabello castaño, era presiosa… un angel caido del cielo, pero yo estaba ahí, como si nada, era el mismo edward de ahora, adulto, mi reflejo en los vidrios me lo confirmaba…_

_-edward… vinisteee!!!....- grito ella….pero no se referia a mi, en la entrada y con la respiración agitada habia un niño, estaba yo…. De no mas de 7 años….con mi cabello cobrizo y mis ojos de color verdes… estaba agitado como si hubiera corrido por una gran distancia…la niña se paro rapidamente y se arrojo en los brazos del pequeño edward…ella deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla, que nos hizo sonrojar a ambos… se sentía tan real, hasta yo desde la distancia que estaba podía sentir su calor…_

_-bella….- salio de nuestros labios en un susurro….-claro que vine… yo jamás te fallaria…pero porque estas aquí? Me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte…-dijo el pequeño con algo de preocupación…._

_-me estoy escondiendo…jajaja- una hermosa risa aterciopelada acompaño a sus palabras…_

_-pero de quien?...-_

_-de papa… quiere que vaya a estudiar con los maestros… y yo no quieroo…-sus labios formaron un tierno puchero…-_

_-jaja… y yo tampoco quiero que vayas…quedate conmigo…-_

_-claro que si…. Edward dime… tu te quedarías conmigo… para siempre?...-_

_El pequeño la miro incredulo, al igual que yo… parecia ser… un recuerdo de mi niñez… era verdad yo habia conocido a bella de mi niñez…y habiamos llegado a ser los mejores amigos… _

_-claro que sii… pero prométeme una cosa!....-_

_-cual?...- lo miro con esos tiernos ojitos achocolatados…_

_-yo no quiero que nos separen nunca… quiero que estemos juntos siempre… somos los mejores amigos en todo el mundo…por eso…cuando tu y yo seamos grandes… quiero que…te…._

_Y la luz segó mis ojos nuevamente… dejándome la duda de esa promesa…_

-Edward!!! DESPIERTAAAAA!!!!...-

-mmmm… que pasa!!!....-

- es asi como recibes a tu pequeña hermana!...-

Levante la mirada de la almohada y ahí estaba mi pequeño duende del demonio, con las manos en la cintura y con un puchero…

-hola pequeña!... que haces aquí?-

-he venido a verte dormilón ya que hace como 1 mes que no nos vemos…-

-jaja no es tanto alice, viniste hace como 1 semana a verte con bella..-

-si pero eso es diferente no pudimos hablar mucho, un pude saber los detalles sabrosos de su historia…-

Había pasado casi 1 mes de que llegue a vivir a la casa de los Swan…el mejor mes de mi vida debo decir…estaba mas enamorado que nunca de mi princesita berrinchuda, pero todavía no le decía mis sentimientos, cada vez que lo quería hacer, alguien nos interrumpía, es algo terrible, estoy mas ansioso que nunca, también en muchas oportunidades me e atrevido a tratar de robarle un beso de sus hermosos labios, pero tampoco me ha resultado, esta situación tiene que acabar, bella tiene que saber lo que siento…

-bueno y me vas a contar como van las cosas por aquí?...han recibido mas anonimos?...-

Alice estaba enterada de todo, hace algunos dias habia aparecido otro anonimo de la Organización SOVIET… este decía que bella jamás llegaría al trono…. Con esta sola frase bella se puso muy nerviosa, la pobrecita estaba desorientada no sabia que hacer, corria de un lado para otro, nos costo bastante calmarla…

-bueno y es fue lo que paso con respecto al dichoso anonimo… pero sabes yo pienso que son solo cosas para asustar a bella y que decline de su reinado..-

-puede ser hermanito, pero mas vale estar asegurados…y prevenidos… no queremos que algo le pase a nuestra valiosa bella…-

-claro que no…. –

-mmmmm- mi hermana puso ojos picaros…-haber… haber… cuentame que ha pasado en estas ultimas semanas, veo que muchas cosas hermanito…-

-mm si.. alice… no sabes cuantas… porque no me acompañas a tomar desayuno…bella salia temprano con su madre hoy y no regresara hasta el medio dia… asique podre contarte con lujo de detalles…-

-hay siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii esta bien… yo te acompaño… vamos-

Bella tubo que salir con su madre, me dijo que iba a un aburrido desayuno con las amigas de su madre… ella odiaba este tipo de cosas, recuerdo que estubo muy disgustada toda la semana por este asunto… pobrecita mi bella…

-bueno edward cuéntame como han estado las cosas con bella, parece que mejoraron mucho…-

-bastante diría yo alice… bella es una mujer excepcional, no hay palabras para describirla…-

-hay hermanito… que te dio fuerte el amor…jajaja-

Le conté a alice todo lo acontecido en estas ultimas semanas, inclusive lo de la fiesta de compromiso, hace algunas semanas mis papas y los de bella nos habían anunciado que la fiesta de compromiso seria cuando se cumplieran dos meses de conocernos, y para eso ya solo falta un día, la fiesta en el que se anunciaría a todo el mundo mi noviazgo con bella esta a solo horas de distancia… a esta estaba invitadas nuestras familias completas, conocería a toda la familia de bella y ella a la mía, además de los típicos invitados de siempre, ministros, políticos, reyes de otros imperios etc etc… lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo a lo que nos habíamos acostumbrado…

-y dime alice como han estado las cosas por casa?... como estan papa, mama y los demas?-

-muy bien… a decir verdad todo va de lujo…el grandulon de emmett esta por regresar, dijo que estaba muy emocionado por conocer de cerca de nuestra nueva hermana… jaja… dijo que cuando los presentaron en la fiesta anterior no habia podido saludarla como corresponde pero que a penas volviera se dejaria caer por aquí para saludarlos…-

- que bueno… ojala que vuelva pronto…-

La mañana se nos paso volando el pequeño demonio de alice vino a hacerle la ultima prueba del vestido para la fiesta a bella, por suspuesto no podia ni hacerca a la habitación para verlo, alice estaba en un completo hermetismo con respecto a los vestidos de todas…alice me habia comentado que después de esta fiesta comenzaria a preparar el vestido de novia de bella…se me hincho el corazon al escuchar esto…

-bueno ahí viene nuestra hermosa princesa…-

Bella venia entrando al salón de te, me quede boquiabierto cuando vi su atuendo, traia con ella un vestido de una pieza entallado y sin mangas de color crema que dejaba ver las maravillosas curvas escondidas de bella, para mi lo estaban… por ahora…..,tacones a juego, y un abrigo del mismo color que el vestido pero con detalles blancos en sus bolsillos, este lo tria en su brazo, … simplemente hermosa… pero lo malo es que venia con una cara de agoviada, pobrecita habia estado toda la mañana fuera de casa, hace tiempo que no saliamos, debido a los anonimos y las constantes advertencias de charly… su mirada se ilumino al vernos ahí…

-bellsss!!! Como estas?- alice se lanzo a sus brazos, bella le correspondió…

-muy bien pequeño duende… un poco cansada pero bien…. Hola edward- su mirada penetro mis ojos y sus mejillas se volvieron rosaceas…

-hola bella… que tal el desayuno?...- mi mirada se concentro en ella solamente…

-bien como decia… pero es muy cansador estar toda la mañana hablando de modas y chismes y cosas asi, no se como a mama le gustan esas cosas…-

-jaja la moda es el mejor invento que ha habido en la historia querida bella….yo vivo de eso…- dijo alice con brillo en sus ojos…

-lo se pequeña lo se…-

Alice tan pronto bella dejo de hablar le fue a hacer la prueba del vestido, ellas se habian vuelto muy cercanas en este ultimo tiempo, alice veia a bella como su diamante en bruto… cuando estas cosas sucedían yo me iba a la casa de Jacob, el y yo no entendíamos bastante bien, a veces le ayudaba a estudiar las materias para los exámenes de admisión, siempre tenia problemas con los números, me decia que eran su maldición… mientras Jacob me parloteaba entre en una burbuja llama "Bella Swan", el sueño que tuve hoy si que era extraño ahora que lo pensaba, habia descubierto que mi relación con bella siempre fue cercana, pero porque no lo recordaba?... tuve que volverla a ver para que esos recuerdos llegaran a mi mente…estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando senti unas delicadas manos cubrirme los ojos, y el olor a fresas golpeo en mi nariz como un huracán, era ella, reconocería esas manos entre miles…

-a que no adivinas?....-

-mmmm….es…es…Lady…-y me calle… al instante sentí las manos de bella tensarse sobre mis ojos…-Lady Isabella…. Jaja

-ja j aja… no me gusto tu broma…- rió de manera sarcástica+

-ya terminaste?...- le dije con una sonrrisa…

-sii ya termine… bueno mejor dicho me escape…-me respondi con una sonrisa, habia entendido mi broma…

-bueno y el pequeño demonio? Ya se fue?...-

-jaja claro que no…esta acordando unos detalles con mama…-

-bueno entonces vamos a verla….-

Nos despedimos de Jacob que estaba metido de cabeza en sus cuadernos y nos dirigimos al palacio, Jacob vivía en una de las residencias aledañas al palacio, era para personajes importantes o invitados de los reyes, el papa de Jacob había sido convidado a trabajar por este reino así que el ocupaba una de esas residencias… el camino fue tranquilo, conversamos de la fiesta y de lo que iba a suceder en ella, estábamos un poco intranquilos y ansiosos de lo que lo que pasaría, la fiesta nos dejaba ver que quedaba menos para nuestra unión…

**POV BELLA:**

_-bella….bella…- decía esa voz infantil que me resultaba tan familiar… _

_-cuando seamos grandes...-_

_No reconocia el lugar solo escuchaba la lluvia caer, me sentia asustada, desprotegida, no podia estar peor, me sentia perdida…. Si porque al parecer lo estaba, pero esto no era un sueño… estoy segura de haberlo…. Vivido…_

_-donde estas??...- las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos….sentia que algo me faltaba y solo me preguntaba donde estaba mi parte faltante…_

_Me levante del lugar donde estaba sentada, a mi alrededor veia caballos y heno, al parecer estaba en un establo, de pronto los truenos se comenzaron a escuchar con una fuerza impresionante, me tape la cabeza con mis dos manos y no fui capaz de permanecer en pie, los truenos siempre han sido mi pánico desde niña…. Niña?....es verdad soy una niñaa!!!!.... mire mi cuerpo y era el de una pequeña, llevaba un vestido de color azul con algunos detalles blancos, pero estaba humedo, creo que debido a la lluvia… pero donde estaba y porque estaba ahí?...._

_No entendia lo que pasaba los truenos no dejaban de retumbar y no podia hacer otra cosa que taparme la cabeza, no queria escuchar…. De pronto se escucho el retumbar en el cielo, venia un sonido estremecedor, se dejo caer y un grito con todas las fuerzas de mi alma salio de mis pulmones…ya habia colapsado el miedo que tenia era enorme… entre mis lagrimas y sollozos una luz pego en mis ojos, era la luz de un relámpago que entraba por la puerta del establo, pero habia algo mas… una figura….que yo conocia estaba en la puerta del establo, podia ver que su cuerpo se tambaleaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada… quien era?..._

_-bella…. Bella estas aquí?...-_

_-siii aquí… estoy…- me puse de pie y otro trueno impacto en el cielo haciéndome caer otra vez y dejando salir otro grito…_

_Pero sentí unos brazos muy tibios cobijarme en mi miedo, un tierno beso de poso en mi cabello y unas palabras que llenaron mi corazón…_

_-tranquila bella, yo estoy contigo…siempre…-_

_-edward….-_

_Que habia dicho?... edward?? Era edward!!! Siii mire a sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda…era el… no había duda, pero era diferente se veía como un niño…un pequeño infante…al parecer del mismo porte que yo, por lo tanto tendrías casi la misma edad… pero entonces era cierto?... edward y yo si nos habíamos conocido en nuestra niñez…. Habíamos llegado a ser tan unidos?... tambien estaba mojado… habria estado corriendo en esta tormenta?.... me quede dibagando en mis pensamientos cuando esa voz aterciopelada me llamo…_

_-bella….- levante mi rostro para que el posara sus ojos en mi mirada- nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso… te dije que no te alejaras de mi este bosque es muy peligroso-_

_-lo lamento…- las palabras fluian solas de mi boca…- te acuerdas la mariposa que vimos la otra vez?... habia una igual, la Sali a buscar pero cuando me di cuenta no sabia donde estaba, la lluvia empezo a caer y lo unico que encontre para refugiarme fue este establo… perdoname edward…- mi cara hizo una señal de pena y de arrepentimiento, pero el dulce rostro de edward no cambio al contrario me miro con aun mas dulzura…_

_-pero cuando quieras ir al bosque avisame… por un momento pense…que nunca mas te iba a encontrar…-_

_-jajaja no seas tontito si tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre… no lo recuerdas?....-rei ante sus suposiciones…_

_-claro que si… unidos para siempre…- afirmo…_

_-hagamos una promesa…-las palabras fluían con rapidez de mi boca, pero me dejaban una sensación de felicidad a medida que iban saliendo…_

_-cual?- pregunto mi aun mas protector…_

_-que pase lo que pase nos cuidaremos siempre... lo prometes?_

_-lo prometo bella… nosotros siempre estaremos juntos y cuidandonos…_

_-entonces yo tambien lo prometo edward….-y cuando menos lo espere mi boca ya estaba clavada en su mejilla… senti la piel de edward arder bajo mis labios…. Entonces el beso de la mejilla de la otra vez no habia sido el primero?...por lo que podia ver edward y yo eramos bastante unidos…podia decir que mas de lo que imaginaba… eso me gustaba…_

bella… señorita isabella… despierte porfavor!!!...-

mmmm que psaa??....- mire y era angela…- angela que pasa?

Su madre la Sra. Renne la esta esperando, me mando a recordarle el compromiso que tienen hoy…

Que compromiso?- No tenia ni la mejor idea de que hablaba…

Del desayuno con las damas de Volterra….

Hay por dios… lo habia olvidado….-que actividad mas inoportuna diria yo…

Bueno señorita levantese que su madre la espera…

Ya ya ya… ya voy…, dile que me cambio y bajo… angela… por casualidad….?

Jajaja…-rio por lo bajo…- no señorita el joven edward aun no se ha levantado…

Oh… esta bien gracias…

Con permiso…- y salio de la habitación

Me levante con las mejores ganas que la situación lo permitía… busque en mi guarda ropa pero mire mis jeans y mis convers con un puchero, no podia asistir a un desayuno de damas aristócratas con convers… con el dolor de mi corazon deseche esa idea… mire un poco mas adentro y estaban mis trajes semi formales, saque uno color crema que mama me habia comprado en su ultima visita a Europa…a ella le encantaba que yo me viera bien, y a decir verdad este traje me gustaba… me lo coloque y me cepille mi cabello, mis bucles color castaños eran resistentes al cepillo por lo que se armaron de imediato… me di los ultimos retoques y Sali en busca de mi madre…

Cuando iba caminando pase por el cuarto de edward…_mmm se veria mal que le pasara a decir buenos dias? _ Jaja a quien le importa!... dije para mi, entre sigilosamente a la recamara y ahí estaba…se veia como la alusinancion mas hermosa del mundo, la octava maravilla…su torso estaba descubierto, me quede embobada observando las lineas de su abdomen, que eran, perfectas!!!.... una nueva sensación corrio por mi cuerpo…pero este no era momento para pensar en eso…al ver su rostro tan apacible me senti tentada de…. Besarlo… me acerque lentamente y deposite un beso en su mejilla… estaba tan tibia, en mi boca despertaron todas las conexiones nerviosas que existían, su piel era poderosa sobre la mía… cuando separaba mi cara de la suya el soltó en un susurro mi nombre… _-bella….-_ y sonrió… me hizo saltar, me fui corriendo a la puerta pensando que había despertado, pero al parecer no…uff.. dije para mi… Sali de la habitación, dejando escapar un hasta pronto…

Me fui con mama tanto baje al salon, estuvimos toda la mañana con las damas…me sentia bien en cierto sentido ya que solo conversaban con mama, yo tenia el beneficio de asentir o negar…estaba feliiiz! No tenia ganas de hablar…mama aprovecho de invitarlas a todas a mi fiesta de compromiso a realizarse mañana, todas carareaban de la felicidad, ahí fue cuando se acordaron que estaba y recibi muchos besos, abrazos y felicitaciones… la idea ya era de mi completo agrado, desde que descubri que me enamore de edward todo a sido genial…siento que cada vez estamos mas cerca…el es todo lo que siempre quize…me siento feliz con el… espero que mañana salga todo bien, estoy ansiosa…

El desayuno termino un poco mas tarde de lo que pensábamos, casi a la hora del almuerzo, nos dirigimos a casa y yo entre como que había peleado la mas grande mis batallas, cuando llegue al salón todos mis achaques se disiparon… ahí estaba mi hermoso príncipe, me desconcentre ya que alguien se colgó de mi cuello, Oh! Era alice… también había olvidado que hoy era la ultima prueba de mi vestido… me encanta como había quedado… ojala les gustara… y ojala a edward le gustara….me ponía roja de la pura vergüenza…

Cuando terminamos la prueba fui a buscar a edward a la casa de Jacob estaba feliz porque ellos se llevaban muy bien, edward se le ocurrio gastarme una broma que me dejo helada, pero menos mal que era solo eso, si hubiera sido verdad…me muero…, nos vinimos hablando todo el camino de la fiesta y de nuestras inquetudes…los dos estabamos ansiosos…

El día que quedaba paso muy rápido, en la mañana siguiente mama, Esme y alice corrian de un lado a otro, mama como siempre con su hilera de mucamas detrás de ella, pidiendo, cambiando, decorando etc etc… mi futura suegra y cuñada estaban igual, casi ni se daban cuenta de nuestra presencia, edward y yo no sentamos en las escaleras del gran salon a mirarlas, nos quedábamos con la boca abierta cada vez mas, ya que para ellas no habia nada mas IMPORTANTE que la fiesta en este mundo de verdad se estaban esforzando…

Las horas pasaban de manera veloz, llego la tarde y aunque faltaban sus buenas horas para que la fiesta comenzara, alice me arrastro (y lo digo literalmente) hacia mi habitación para comenzar a prepararme, pasamos de lo mas simple a lo complejo, primero la ducha y el pelo, Luego las uñas, pies etc etc… después el vestido y el peinado… cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba lista, alice me prohibio mirarme al espejo hasta el ultimo, pero por su cara, debia haber quedado bien…. Yo creo…

-bella…..-dejo salir un suspiro de asombro- no va a existir nadie en esta fiesta mas bello que tu…- sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar…

-no es para tanto alice… solo espero que no vea como todos los dias…-

-bella… te lo aseguro…tu siempre te vez asi, el problema es que no sabes como convinar las cosas… pero hoy… la combinación quedo perfecta…, a edward se le caera la baba al verte…-

-jajaja- solo me salio una risa nerviosa…

-bueno te dejo un momento, debo ir a supervisar a mi pequeño hermano… no te mires bella hasta que yo vuelva… quiero ver tu cara de sorpresa…-

-bueno… no me vere… anda y vuelve pronto la tentación es mas grande… jajaja-

Y salio la pequeña alice danzando hacia el cuarto de mi novio…espere un rato pero nada pasaba… cuando menos lo espere alguien tocaba a mi puerta…

-alice te dije que no te demo…. Hola… papa….- era mi padre que me veia con cara de bobo… alomejor si habia quedado muy bien…

-bells hija te vez…. Hermosa…-

-gracias papa…-

-debo decir que edward se lleva a la niña mas hermosa de este reino…-

-jaja no seas tonto papa… pero dime que haces aquí…-

-vine a disculparme contigo bella…-

-porque papa…- lo invite a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que había en el estar dentro de mi pieza…

-bella… cariño…. Quiero pedirte perdon por haberte forzado a aceptar este compromiso… pero tuve tanto miedo de que alguien te pudiera hacer daño, que esta fue la unica manera de mantenerte al menos un poco mas protegida… perdoname cariño…-

Quede un poco aturdida con lo que papa me dijo…pero el no sabia que esta unión me había traido mas beneficios a mi que a el…

-papa no te preocupes…de verdad ya veras que todo va a estar…-

-que bueno que ustedes ya se llevan bien..- me sonroje ante esa idea… papa no sabia o no se daba cuenta de que TAN bien nos llevabamos..- bueno hija es hora… los invitados ya llegaron asi que te espero abajo…-

-si papa enseguida voy…- me dio un beso y salio de mi habitación…

Me senti nerviosa asustada, esto de verdad estaba bien?.. yo amaba a edward si de verdad lo amaba, pero tenia un extraño presentimiento, mi corazon tenia panico de que hoy pasara algo…. No queria que nada ni nadie arruinara esta noche… pero nada pasaria… sauqe esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza, alguien toco la puerta…

-ya bella es hora… edward esta esperándote abajo…-

-bien alice… es hora… vamos…-

Salimos de mi habitación rumbo al gran salón, en donde nuestras vidas tomarian rumbos que jamas imaginamos….


	12. Fiesta de Compromiso

**POV. BELLA:**

Alice me llevaba de la mano por los corredores, iba danzando a mi lado, yo estaba muy nerviosa, mis piernas coordinaban a medias como siempre, llegamos al pasillo final que nos llevaria a la escala principal para bajar no iba a ser anunciada por lo que solo tenia que bajar asi que eso me dio mas confianza. Cuando llegamos casi al barandal, alice me tomo de las manos…

-bueno bella, llegamos, aquí comienza todo… solo queria decirte, que en nombre de la familia Cullen queremos darte la bienvenida a pesar de no ser de los mejores comienzos la vida les dio una oportunidad maravillosa… espero que no la desaprovechen… bienvenida a la familia… hermanita…- y me abrazo…. Mis ojos automáticamente me pedian permiso para descargar pero no podia…- bella no lloress!!! El maquillaje!!!...

-entonces no me digas esas cosas justo en este momento!!!- nos reimos y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla…

-ya… nos vemos abajo…-

-nos vemos….-

Respire profundo como unas 10 veces… y ahí vamos…

Me acerque a la orilla del barandal y el salon estaba atestado de gente… ni siquiera para el baile de presentacion habia tanta… estaba todo el mundo yo creo que la mitad de cada reino… comence a bajar por las grandes escaleras a medida que iba avanzando miraba de reojo y cada vez mas miradas se posaban en mi… cuando iba en la mitad todo el salon me estaba mirando y vi una elegante figura posarse en el final de la escalera, enfoque mi vista para ver de quien se trataba… era el… mi edward… estaba vestido de una manera que lo hacia ver como alguien de otra galaxia, se veia como un dios caido del cielo, que manera de provocar cosas en mi cuerpo, su mirada estaba clavada en mis ojos, y no se si era la distancia que me afectaba pero podia ver su mandibula separada de la boca, eso seria sorpresa? Ojala que si. Yo solo sabia que lo amaba… si… lo amaba asi tal cual como era… y esta seria la noche en la que le diria lo que siento, quiero que este compromiso se sienta de verdad… llegue al final de las escaleras y el extendio su mano para tomar la mía, pense que haria el clásico beso en mi mano, pero me la tomo y rápidamente me acerco a su cuerpo, dándome un beso en la mejilla el cual me hizo sonrojar y pozo aun mas las miradas de la gente en nuestra presencia… me extendió nuevamente su mano y nos encaminamos hacia nuestras familias…

-bella cariño te vez… divinaa!!!...- me saludo esme con un abrazo, note que era verdad por el brillo en sus ojos…

-bella hija… espero que sean muy felices…- me dijo carlise tambien regalandome un abrazo…

-hermaniitaaaaaaa!!!!- alguien me tomo y senti que mis pies se despegaron del suelo…

-emmett baja ya!...-dijo edward con el ceño muy fruncido…

-hay eddy como molestas! Si solo queria saludarla..-

-hola emmett que gusto el volver a vernoss!....- lo salude de verdad parecia que este era el mas efusivo de los hombres cullen…

-si me da mucho gusto, en la fiesta pasada no pude hablarte pero ahora quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que estés en nuestra familia, ya desia yo que desde pequeños estos iban a estar juntos…- mis ojos inmediatamente se posaron en los de edward y vi un brillo extraño que no comprendí, yo recordé inmediatamente mis sueños anteriores en donde yo estaba segura que eran recuerdos de mi niñez….

-Emmett es que a caso tu recuerdas cuando nosotros jugabamos…?- le dijo edward emocionado…

-claro que si… yo muchas veces tenia que salirlos persiguiendo y buscarlos cuando se perdian en los bosques…bella siempre salia disparada por cualquier cosa y tu salias detrás de ella, y yo como la niñera salia detrás de ustedes dos…debo decir que corrian muy rápido el par de duendes, una vez recuerdo que bella se perdió en una tormenta y edward salio a buscarla, cuando la…-

-muy bien chicos es hora de empezar a saludar a nuestros invitados…- interrumpió charly… quede asombrada con las palabras de Emmett… había sido como empezó mi sueño de la otra noche…

-papa por favor espe…-

-hija es solo un momento…-

Nos tomo a los dos del brazo y nos fuimos a saludar a un montón de gente que no conocía ni esperaba conocer, a mi aun no me agradaban mucho las fiestas pero bueno, así es la vida de la realeza… que mas da…

Cuando tuve un momento de paz busque a emmett por todos lados quería seguir escuchando ese relato…tenia que seguirlo escuchando… mientras estaba buscando alguien me detubo senti unos calidos brazos rodearme por la cintura pero estaba segura.. no eran los de edward… me di la vuelta y comprobé que era verdad… no era edward…

-Jacob!.... que bueno que viniste-

-hola bells… claro que vine no me lo perderia por nada del mundo…. Oye pero que linda te vez…-

-jaja gracias… pero aun no he tenido la oportunidad de verme, espero que sea cierto..-

-te lo aseguro!.. y dime donde esta el bribon de edward… quiero felicitarlo a el tambien…-

-mmm debe estar entre la gente su papa se lo llevo porque tenia que saludar a algunos de sus familiares… yo me escape sin que se dieran cuenta… jaja…-

-que lastima bueno después lo saludare… ire por ponche… vienes?-

-mas tarde Jacob ahora tengo que hacer otra cosa… nos vemos-

-nos vemos princesita…-

Seguía en mi busca de emmett… cuando por fin logre divisarlo estaba conversando con unas personas, me moví sigilosamente hacia su lado, las personas al verme hicieron una reverencia con una sonrisa en sus labios, se disculparon con emmett y se marcharon…

-emmett… me gustaría que me siguieras hablando de cuando edward y yo éramos niños..-

-claro que si hermanita… pero dime que quieres saber…-

-continua con la historia que no terminaste…-

-ahh si claro….-

_Edward no tenia mas de 6 o 7 años cuando paso esto…. Ese dia ustedes se les antojo ir a jugar al bosque que queda cerca de nuestra casa era un dia muy nublado estaban las nubes reventandose de agua pero tu madre estaba de visita y te habia llevado para que se vieran con edward…._

_Salimos con direccion a los jardines y cuando llegamos a los limites con el bosque desidimos solo quedarnos ahí…tu corrias de un lado para otro con edward.. yo solo los miraba y reia… mi tarea era solo observarlos, asi que mientras ustedes jugaban yo leia…en un momento edward se acerco a mi a preguntarme si no queria jugar, yo le decia que no que no, estuvimos un rato hablando de los porque no queria jugar cuando nos dimos vuelta y tu ya no estabas… edward se puso como loco a buscarte gritamos y gritamos y nada tu no estabas, cuando nos fijamos en el suelo tus pisadas iban con direccion al bosque, lo bueno era que nos conociamos el bosque como la palma de nuestras manos… siempre jugabamos alli…nos separamos y salimos en tu busqueda, corrimos mucho… la lluvia no se hizo esperar y se desato una tormenta con todo, en un punto nos encontramos, edward estaba muy nervioso repetia cada 2 segundos tu nombre, de verdad el muchacho tenia miedo de que no aparecieras._

_cuando estabamos mirando para todos lados, un trueno de manera descomunal se hizo sentir en el cielo, seguido por un horrible grito de terror, eras tu gritando en alguna parte del bosque…edward inmediatamente comenzo a correr en direccion a donde habiamos escuchado el grito y llegamos a un establo, yo me quede afuera tu estabas muy nerviosa por lo que se escuchaba y solo querias ver a edward… te subio en su espalda, aunque yo te iba a cargar.. el no quizo te cargo y nos dirigimos a la casa… cuando llegamos tu madre se puso muy mal y la nuestra igual, nos retaron hasta mas no poder y nos castigaron a los 3, tu no volviste mas…supimos que al igual que edward se habian pescado un resfrio descomunal y que habias estado muchas semanas en cama por culpa de el, edward casi tuvo neumonía… después de ese incidente tus visitas se hicieron mas escasas hasta cuando dejaron de traerte… y ese fue la ultima historia que recuerdo de ustedes…_

Era verdad…era verdad…edward y yo si éramos amigos… jaja reí en mi mente ante la realidad, me sentía feliz…. Ósea que todas las promesas que escuche en mis sueños eran ciertas… ahora podían ser ciertas….!!! Esto sin lugar a dudas era un aliciente para hablar con edward… de esta noche no pasaba sin que le confesara mis sentimientos…

Me fui inmediatamente a buscar a edward… el se quedo un poco asombrado por mi alegría y me pregunto que pasaba, yo le susurre al oído que después le comentaba, bailamos por mucho tiempo las notas musicales adornaban el salón y aun mas nuestra danza… en un momento Papa pidió la palabra, la música dejo de sonar y nos llamo a su lado, la familia de edward por supuesto que también debía de acercarse… Papa comento sobre lo que se venia ahora para estos meses, pero que tenia la esperanza en que nosotros lograríamos reinar y continuar como las naciones mas prometedoras del mundo…

-Además mis queridos amigos… nos hemos reunidos esta noche para anunciarles el compromiso real de nuestros dos herederos… el Príncipe Edward y mi hija la Princesa Isabella…esperamos que esta unión traiga aun mas paz para nuestra nacion, y que sea el comienzo de un largo reinado…. Por el príncipe y la princesa… salud…-

Todos alzaron sus copas en un brindis… ahí estaba… mi compromiso con edward estaba hecho… pero faltaba algo… faltaba decirle que lo amo y que este compromiso era mas real que nunca… había llegado la hora… me arme de valor para lo que venia…

Por un momento me fije en la decoración del salón, de verdad estaba todo tan bonito, todos los adornos era amarillos, pero uno muy suave, un amarillo pastel, camine unos pasos y me encontré con unos grandes espejos me asome solo por curiosidad y me sorprendí al ver mi reflejo… de verdad era yo?.... mis ojos empezaron a recorrer de mi cabeza hacia abajo… mi pelo estaba suelto… peinado la parte de adelante hacia el lado, uno de los mechones quedaba a la orilla de mis ojos, mi cara estaba mas bonita que nunca, mi maquillaje era casi natural pero resaltaba todas las partes de mi cara… en especial mis ojos achocolatados… mi vestido… wow… mi vestido!!!... era hermoso… era de un color azul, tipo princesa pero esta vez era mas elegante ya que no tenia enaguas ni nada pomposo el corset se apegaba a mi cuerpo dejando ver mis "curvas" y…. la caida del vestido comenzaba en mis caderas llegando a mis rodillas, el vesdido era muy suelto de las caderas hacia abajo, me movia y este bailaba en cada movimiento, la brisa asia que danzara junto a mi, terminando en mis pies adornados por unos tacones de mediana altura del mismo color del vestido…

Cuando me termine de ver por partes me vi una vista general y de verdad me veia… muy bien… alice hacia maravillas con alguien como yo…mis pensamientos de moda fueron disueltos por unos calidos brazos en mi cintura, y ese aroma… ese aroma me invadio de inmediato…era…

-edward….- solté en un susurro cerrando mis ojos para dejar entrar ese aroma a mi cerebro y embriagarme con el…

-te vez mas hermosa que nunca esta noche bella…he estado esperando toda la noche para decírtelo… pero con tantas interrupciones….- y nos quedamos mirando los dos al espejo… las palabras de edward me habían recordado algo…ya era el momento…-

-edward…-le dije girando mi rostro buscando sus ojos…-

-dime bella…-

-hay algo que necesito que sepas…-

-mmmm que interesante… yo también tengo algo que decirte…porque no vamos al jardin un momento…-

-esta bien pero que nadie nos vea…. No quiero que nos molesten…-

Nos escabullimos por entremedio de la gente sin levantar tanto revuelo…pero no pudimos esconderlos de la unica persona que siempre esta pendiente de todo…

-hola muchachos para donde van…-

-alice…emmmm… vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco…-

-jajaja tortolitos… pero no se alejen mucho…-

-si mama… - le dijo edward y le regalo una sonrisa…

Salimos y la sensación de libertad lleno mis pulmones… lleve a edward hasta un poco mas de la mitad del jardín… quería mas privacidad…. Llegamos a un lugar que estaba iluminado con luces amarillas… que le daban un hermoso color al lugar… nos paramos en un claro y respire profundamente…edward me observaba con cautela…

-todo a salido a la perfeccion esta noche… verdad?...-

-claro que si bella… esto hace mucho tiempo que empezo a ser perfecto…-

-porque lo dices…-

-ahh no no… las damas primero… tu dijiste que querias hablar conmigo y tu seras la que empezaras… bueno dime que es lo que quieres decirme…-

-edward… yo….- me miraba con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda… mi cuerpo temblaba solo al sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo, causaba reacciones que jamas podria haber esperado…

-que pasa bella…?-

-edward… cuando nos conocimos…yo pensé que era un fastidio tener que casarme con alguien como tu…- su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato y apretó una de sus manos dentro de su bolsillo…- nos conocimos asii sin saber quienes eramos, quede prendada de ti, habia una extraña sensación…no sabia lo que era pero habia algo….., luego de presentarnos como lo que realmente eramos trate de suprimir lo que senti cuando te conoci, ya que tu eras como el causante de todos mis dolores de cabeza, tu eras el que que venia a romper con mi tranquilidad… el dia que te fui a buscar a tu casa y te vi con lady…- hay se me habia olvidado el nombre de esa ZORRA…

-Lady Mariane…- me dijo…clavando su mirada en mis ojos… se veia un poco intimidado con lo que le decia…

-ella….bueno cuando te vi con ella… tuve toda clase de sentimientos, no sabia que pensar…y ahí nacio algo que jamas habia llegado a experimentar…senti celos… edward…celos por ti…-inmediatamente su mirada cambio a un brillo hermoso en sus ojos…- me senti tan ofuscada porque yo no supe en el momento que era esta sensación, solo sabia que no soportaba la imagen… por eso me fui tan disgustada de tu casa, y todo se complico aun mas cuando tu fuiste a la mia y me viste con Jacob, de verdad no se que fue lo que paso pero tu reacci…-

-celos… bella… yo tambien por primera vez senti que me moria de los celos…-

-paso mucho tiempo sin hablarnos y sentí todas esas semanas como mi infierno personal, tan poco que conocia y ya me habia acostumbrado a escucharte?... de verdad era muy fuerte lidiar con esos sentimientos, hasta que tuvimos que empezar a vivir juntos…reconozco que por las situaciones anteriores esto no me cayo muy en gracia a la primera pero mas se complico con los anónimos… y fue ahí cuando te sentí mas cerca y tenerte así fue lo que me hizo comprender lo que pasaba…me había dado cuenta que esto no era mas que…. Amor edward… amor…

-bella yo….-

-quiero que me dejes hablar por favor…-

-esta bien….- me devolvió una sonrisa impagable…tenia sus ojos que destellaban luces…

-lo que comenzó solo como una imposición y con la idea absurda tener que casarme con un extraño… en estos momentos… se volvió algo que quiero con todo mi corazón… edward…lo que quiero decir es que… yo te…. **Yo te amo**… -

Su cara me dio a entender que… que el sentia lo mismo… su mirada era la mas dulce que había visto en todo el mundo, sus pasos no se hicieron esperar y se acercaron a mi me tomo en sus brazos… y literalmente perdi la cabeza… estaba agarrada de la cintura y de la nuca… mis manos subieron por su espalda hasta que una se pozo sobre su cuello y la otra siguió hasta su cabello… el me miro a los ojos y nos quedamos haci no se cuanto tiempo, pero lo unico que deseaba era eso, quedarme asi para siempre, su olor lleno mis pulmones como nunca…estaba embriaga, absorta con su aroma…edward se estaba acercando lentamente hacia a mi, su cara se giraba buscando mis labios y la mia casi por inercia se giraba al lado contrario para encajar esas dos perfectas piezas de este rompecabezas… su boca estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía.. Cerró sus ojos y yo cerré los mios, su aliento ya lo sentia pegado en mis labios… cuando en un doloroso movimiento algo nos hizo separar….

Abri los ojos… y algo me tenia sujeta de las manos, las tenia pegadas a mi espalda…y pasaba por mi cuello dejando mi cabeza inmóvil. No era algo.. era alguien… si…. alguien me sujetaba con una fuerza que hacia daño, fije mi vista hacia delante y vi a edward tirado en el suelo y…. que?? Porque nooo… no le hagan daño!!!!! EDWARD NO!!!!!....

Solo sentí algo helado en mi nariz y mi vista se volvió obscura, un forzado sueño me hacia perder el conocimiento sin saber que estaba pasando…

**POV EDWARD:**

Al fin el día de la fiesta había llegado… y solo me faltaba algo para que lo que iba a hacer esta noche estuviera completo…me levante casi al alba y marque en mi celular el numero de la unica persona que podia ayudarme en mi tarea…

-hola hermanito… que necesitas…-

-alice… necesito que te vengas a volterra antes si es posible ahora mismo…necesito que me acompañes a una parte…

-muy bien… salgo para alla enseguida…-

En menos de dos horas alice estuvo en el aeropuerto, eran las 9 y teniamos una cita con alguien muy importante… pase a buscar a alice al aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino…

-bueno edward dime donde vamos… no me digas que te estas arrepintiendo?... – me miro con enojo en sus ojos..-

-claro que no tontita ahora menos que nunca… lo que pasa es que esta noche le dire a bella lo que siento… pero para eso solo me falta un pequeño ingrediente para que la receta sea perfecta….-

-ahhyy dime que es???- la impaciencia de mi hermana no se hizo esperar…

-te daras cuenta cuando lleguemos…-

El auto siguió su camino como por 10 minutos mas y nos detuvimos, el chofer nos abrió la puerta y ayude a mi hermana a bajar…se quedo con la boca abierta al ver donde estabamos…

-edward!!!!... Edward!!!!!! Esto es maravilloso jamás pensé que ibas a hacer algo así…oh por dios bella se va a morir… jamás se va a esperar esto…-

-si lo se… espero que le guste mi sorpresa…-

-gustarle…??? Se va a morir de la alegria… te lo digo yo…-

-ojala que tengas razon…

-la tengo…. Ya veras… -

Entramos y nos dirigimos a buscar lo que me faltaba, estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que por fin estabamos listos, salimos y nos fuimos lo mas rapido que se pudo a palacio… no queria que bella se levantara y no me viera alli… llegamos y a mi suerte bella aun estaba dormida… alice comenzo a preparar todo para el baile a penas llego a palacio se le unio mi mama y renne… bella se levanto y nos encontramos en el comienzo de las escaleras nos sentamos a mirar incredulos como se movian tan rapido estas mujeres…

El dia paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yo ya me encontraba cambiandome ropa cuando sentí en mi puerta alguien…. Tocaron y la delicada figura de mi hermana se dejo ver en la puerta… llevaba un vestido hermoso de color lila diseñado y hecho por ella…

-estas listo?-

-si alice ya estoy listo…- me ayudo a ponerme la chaqueta y a acomodarme mi corbata…

-te ves de otro planeta con este traje… quien te lo habra hecho? Jajaja…- rode los ojos ante la pregunta y me rei para adentro…

-bella como esta?...- no pude evitar preguntar…

-bien… a decir verdad… mejor de lo que esperaba… eso es una excelente señal…-

-claro que si…-

-bueno ya es hora… baja por favor y espera a bella en el principio de la escalera… ella bajara enseguida… llevas?-

-por supuesto lo he traido conmigo todo el dia…bueno… nos vemos mas tarde…-

-nos vemos principito…- se despidio, me dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para salir danzando como siempre…

Sali de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, las miradas no tardaron en posarse sobre mi, la bajar saludos y abrazos era solo lo que recibia… pero subi mis ojos… y la vi… mas bella imposible me dije para mi mismo… ese vestido su cabello y todo… era todo… no habia cosa que no disfrutara de ella… era un festin para mis ojos… tome su mano pero no pude contenerme el deseo era mayor, la acerque a mi cuerpo el cual reacciono instantáneamente a su contacto y la bese en su exquisita mejilla… las corrientes no se hicieron esperar… la tome de la mano y nos fuimos a saludar a nuestras familias…

-bella cariño te vez… divinaa!!!...- dijo mi madre… sus palabras se quedaban cortas…

-bella hija… espero que sean muy felices…- mi padre siempre gentil

-hermaniitaaaaaaa!!!!- le dijo emmett y la levanto del suelo, mi ceño se frunció al instante-

-emmett baja ya!...- mi enojo no se hizo esperar…

- hay eddy como molestas! Si solo queria saludarla..-

-hola emmett que gusto el volver a vernos!....-

-si me da mucho gusto, en la fiesta pasada no pude hablarte pero ahora quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que estés en nuestra familia, ya desia yo que desde pequeños estos iban a estar juntos…- mis ojos la buscaron y me senti emocionado de comprobar una vez mas que desde hace años estabamos destinados a estar juntos

-Emmett es que a caso tu recuerdas cuando nosotros jugabamos…?- le dije emocionado queria saber si bella podria recordar algo…

-claro que si… yo muchas veces tenia que salirlos persiguiendo y buscarlos cuando se perdian en los bosques…bella siempre salia disparada por cualquier cosa y tu salias detrás de ella, y yo como la niñera salia detrás de ustedes dos…debo decir que corrian muy rápido el par de duendes, una vez recuerdo que bella se perdió en una tormenta y edward salio a buscarla, cuando la…-

-muy bien chicos es hora de empezar a saludar a nuestros invitados…- nos interrumpio charly

-papa por favor espe…-

-hija es solo un momento…-

Nos agarro del brazo y nos llevo a saludar un monton de gente, estuvimos ahí hasta que me di vuelta y bella se me habia perdido de la vista… tuve que seguir hablando hasta que por fin pude zafarme y escaparme para buscar a bella… ella llego a mi lado con un extraño brillo en sus ojitos le pregunte y me dijo que después me decia… bailamos un rato hasta que charly pidio un momento para hablar… la hora del gran anuncio habia llegado…

Comenzo su discurso en el cual deseaba lo mejor para las dos naciones, después paso al de el gran anuncio, pidio un brindis por nosotros el cual los asistentes felices correspondieron… ya era oficial… estabamos comprometidos…

Bella camino unos pasos y se poso delante de un espejo y se quedo contemplando su figura…no me contube y pase mis manos por su cintura abrazándola…

edward….- solto con una voz casi imperceptible…

-te vez mas hermosa que nunca esta noche bella…he estado esperando toda la noche para decírtelo… pero con tantas interrupciones….-

-edward…-se giro buscando mis ojos..…-

-dime bella…-

-hay algo que necesito que sepas…-

-mmmm que interesante… yo también tengo algo que decirte…porque no vamos al jardín un momento…-

-esta bien pero que nadie nos vea…. No quiero que nos molesten…-

Nos encaminamos hacia el jardin pero era imposible perderse de la vista de la duendecillo del demonio de mi hermana…

-hola muchachos para donde van…-

-alice…emmmm… vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco…- fue lo primero que paso por mi mente…

-jajaja tortolitos… pero no se alejen mucho…-

-si mama… -

Salimos y nos encaminamos hacia el jardin… bella me llevo hasta un pequeño claro que estaba alumbrado por luces….

-todo a salido a la perfeccion esta noche… verdad?...-

-claro que si bella… esto hace mucho tiempo que empezo a ser perfecto…-

-porque lo dices…-

-ahh no no… las damas primero… tu dijiste que querias hablar conmigo y tu seras la que empezaras… bueno dime que es lo que quieres decirme…-

-edward… yo….- la mire pero no sabia que iba a decirme

-que pasa bella…?-

-edward… cuando nos conocimos…yo pensé que era un fastidio tener que casarme con alguien como tu…- mi cuerpo reacciono ante esas duras palabras y aprete el valioso contenido de mi bolsillo- nos conocimos asii sin saber quienes eramos, quede prendada de ti, habia una extraña sensación…no sabia lo que era pero habia algo….., luego de presentarnos como lo que realmente eramos trate de suprimir lo que senti cuando te conoci, ya que tu eras como el causante de todos mis dolores de cabeza, tu eras el que que venia a romper con mi tranquilidad… el dia que te fui a buscar a tu casa y te vi con lady…-

-Lady Mariane…- le dije… no me gustaba lo que decia… para que recordar los malos momentos?....

-ella….bueno cuando te vi con ella… tuve toda clase de sentimientos, no sabia que pensar…y ahí nacio algo que jamas habia llegado a experimentar…senti celos… edward…celos por ti…-mi exprecion cambio al instante… ahora si que me gustaba lo que decia …- me senti tan ofuscada porque yo no supe en el momento que era esta sensación, solo sabia que no soportaba la imagen… por eso me fui tan disgustada de tu casa, y todo se complico aun mas cuando tu fuiste a la mia y me viste con Jacob, de verdad no se que fue lo que paso pero tu reacci…-

-celos… bella… yo tambien por primera vez senti que me moría de los celos…- se lo solte sin pensarlo

-paso mucho tiempo sin hablarnos y sentí todas esas semanas como mi infierno personal, tan poco que conocia y ya me habia acostumbrado a escucharte?... de verdad era muy fuerte lidiar con esos sentimientos, hasta que tuvimos que empezar a vivir juntos…reconozco que por las situaciones anteriores esto no me cayo muy en gracia a la primera pero mas se complico con los anónimos… y fue ahí cuando te sentí mas cerca y tenerte así fue lo que me hizo comprender lo que pasaba…me había dado cuenta que esto no era mas que…. Amor edward… amor…

-bella yo….- queria aventarle en la cara que la amaba y lanzarme a sus brazos buscando sus labios pero ella no me dejo…

-quiero que me dejes hablar por favor…-

-esta bien….- le sonrrei y espere escuchar con ansias lo que yo sabia que venia… seria música para mis oidos…

-lo que comenzó solo como una imposición y con la idea absurda tener que casarme con un extraño… en estos momentos… se volvió algo que quiero con todo mi corazón… edward…lo que quiero decir es que… yo te…. **Yo te amo**… -

Al escuchar estas palabras mi cuerpo reacciono al instante…me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura y la nuca la tenia ahii enfrente mio, amandome… lista para saber que yo tambien la amaba con locura y queria que fuera mia… mi esposa, mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos… mi bella… me acerque lentamente a ella, la distancia me quemaba… me gire buscando sus labios y ella al instante se giro buscando los mios… cerre mis ojos al estar a unos pocos centímetros de ella… cuando senti que alguien me golpeaba por la espalda…

Cai al suelo y senti que intenzos golpes asotaban todo mi cuerpo… estaba confundido del momento mas dulce de mi vida habia pasado al mas violento.. pero donde estaba bella?....

Alce la vista para darme cuenta que era golepado por unos 3 o 4 gorilas… me perdi al ver la imagen de bella sujetada del cuello por otro mas y con una expresión de horror en su mirada… no se quien le coloco un paño en su nariz y ella perdio el conocimiento, la deben haber dormido con algo… pero que demonios era esto?, recupere el aire y les grite..

-quien demonios son ustedes… suelten a bella… dejenla en paz!!!!!-

-mira pequeño principito, les advertimos que esto no debia pasar… esta niñita jamas debe llegar a reinar asique ahora cumpliremos nuestra promesa… esta chiquilla va a morir…-

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!....- grite y me levante para abalanzarme sobre uno de ellos…era el que tenia a bella colgando de su hombro totalmente sedada… no alcance a acercarme cuando senti un impacto que me dejo sin aire de nuevo… me habian golpeado con un palo en mi estomago… creo que un liquido mas caliente que la saliva salio de mi boca… cai de rodillas al suelo y me puse la mano… era sangre…

-escuchame bien niñito… les advertimos que esto iba a pasar pero siguieron adelante ahora aténganse a las consecuencias…-

-mal… dito…. Te juro que… te voy a matar…-

-no me has rei maldito infeliz… si nisiquiera supiste que estuvimos todo el tiempo observándolos… eres un niñito mimado solamente, no tienes oportunidad de convertirte en rey… bueno chiquillo… sigue disfrutando de la fiesta… quizas nos veremos pronto… si no… te enviareamos a tu querida princesita… en tantos pedazos que no podras reconocerla…

-dejenla en paz por… favor… llevenme a mi…dejenla…-

-tu no eres nadie aquí en volterra… nadie…-

-bella… no se la lleven…-

-adiós chiquillo…-

Me pego en la cabeza y me hizo caer al suelo, entre ese liquido caliente que sentia por todas partes salio un grito de dolor…

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!....-

Se la habían llevado… había secuestrado a mi amor…y quizás nunca mas la veria…


	13. Secuestro

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!....-

Se la habían llevado… había **secuestrado** a mi amor…y quizás nunca mas la vería…

Deje que el miedo y la desesperación me invadieran no lo pude evitar, las lagrimas de impotencia caían sobre mi rostro mezcladas con la sangre de mi cabeza…mi miedo era terrible… estaba conmocionado y lo único que podía hacer era recordar el rostro de bella lleno de terror…. Estaba en un lugar ahora oscuro a pesar de haber luces a mi alrededor, mi mente mi corazón y mi alma estaban perdidas en un abismo… se las habían llevado junto con bella, no había nada en este mundo mas terrible que perder el amor de tu vida… así me sentía yo… muerto en vida…

**POV. Emmett:**

Hace mucho tiempo que no veia a edward tan feliz, mi pequeña nueva hermanita le había devuelto el brillo a los ojos de ese bribón, me había alegrado mucho volver y encontrarlo asi de contento, a pesar de todas las cosas que me habían contado, lo de los anonimos especialmente…

-oye enana has visto al pequeño y a la pequeña…-

-mmmm ende nante salieron al jardín pero no han vuelto… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo….-

- porque no vamos a buscarlos…no me gusta que estén tanto tiempo afuera… es muy peligroso en estos dias y sobre todo con tantas amenazas…-

-si tienes razón, vamos por ellos…-

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, podía ver las caras de felicidad de Carlise y Esme mis padres y también de Charly y Renne los de Bella… sin duda a todos les encantaba este union… y no eran los unicos creo que a bella y edward también… salimos en direccion al jardín, pero no encontramos a nadie… Alice se comenzo a desesperar, donde diablos se había metido ese pequeño, todavía no estaba casado y ya queria llevarse a la novia a lo oscuro jaja… me reí solo ante la idea… al no encontrarlos yo también comence a preocuparme… hasta que llegamos a un claro en donde lo vi… mi corazón se detubo ante la idea de haber perdido a mi hermano…

-EDWARD!!! HAY POR DIOS EDWARDD QUE PASOOO!!!... EMMETT ESTA SANGRANDO!!!!...- grito alice…colapso ante la escena…

-edward!!!!-

le tome el rostro que estaba lleno de sangre.. le tome el pulso y estaba muy bajo, le habían dado una golpiza, por sus heridas veia que no había sido solo uno, edward se maneja muy bien peleando, yo le había enseñado desde pequeño, tendria que haber sido un gigante para vencerlo… le tome los signos vitales y estaban todos bajos, sus pupilas no reaccionan ante la luz, estaba mas mal de lo que pensaba… lo subi en mis brazos…

-alice corre al palacio a pedir ayuda yo me lo llevare mas lento, no puedo correr con el si no podría lastimarlo mas…

-si si si voy… hay por dios!!!!...-

Alice salio corriendo y yo camine con edward en brazos, el solo mirarlo me lleno de rabia y de sentimientos de venganza, mataria al maldito desgraciado que le hizo esto a mi hermano, nadie se mete con un Cullen…. NADIE!....

**POV. Alice:**

Corrí.. corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi mente se azotaba como un latigo la imagen de mi querido hermano moribundo y sangrando… estaba desesperada al borde de un colapso nervioso pero debía controlarme…

Entre al salón corriendo a medida que avanzaba en mi búsqueda la gente se quedaba mirándome horrorizada, en mi vestido habían manchas de sangre que se quedaron al tomar a edward entre mis brazos… corri a la orquesta y le pedi al director que parara la musica… un grito de dolor salio de mi pecho.. no pude conterme mas…

-CARLISEEEEEE!!!!! CARLISEEEEEE!!!!- mi grito resonó por todo el salon, mi papa se abrio paso entre toda la gente y se dirigio ante mi…

-hija que a pasado porque estas asi!!!... alice reacciona alicee!!!...- gritaba mi papa… los dos dimos vuelta el rostro y vimos entrar a emmett con edward en brazos y su cuerpo bañado en sangre…

-EDWARDDD!!! HIJOOOO!!!.- grito mi padre y fue corriendo a asistirlo, yo cai de rodillas estaba colapsada…

**POV. Emmett:**

-papa rapido esta muy mal!-

-emmett por dios quien hizo esto…-

- no lo se lo encontramos en el jardin estaba tirado y sangrando…- de pronto muchas personas conocidas se acercaron a nuestro lado una de ellas era mi madre… Esme…

-EDWARDD!!! QUE LE PASOO, CARLISEEE QUE PASAAA!!!...-

-tranquila lo atenderemos…CHARLY!!!...- grito mi padre y este quedo impactado al ver el estado en el que estaba edward..

-subanlo arriba a su habitación… RAPIDOO!!!.... Jessica la fiesta acabo dile a la gente que se vaya…. DE INMEDIATO!!!...

Subimos por las grandes escaleras mientras escuchaba a la Ama de llaves pedir disculpas y mandar a todos al demonio… el que hizo esto de verdad lo iba a pagar… llevamos a edward a su habitación, lo puse sobre la cama y empezamos a evaluarlo…

-tiene pulso bajo, y multiples laceraciones en la cara, tiene su labio destrozado ademas de su mariz y tiene una gran herida en el craneo… posiblemente sea un traumatismo encefalo craneano…maldición quien le hizo esto…-

-además tiene múltiples hematomas y golpes por todo el cuerpo, parece que le dieron un fuerte golpe en el estomago ya que también pierde sangre por la boca…

-malditos infelices…- mi rabia estaba a punto de desbordarse…

-tranquilo hijo hay que atenderlo…- la voz de mi papa trataba de sonar calmada…

Mi padre llamo al hospital de volterra y ellos mandaron a un cuerpo de medicos y enfermeras a atender a edward, debido a su complejidad no podíamos moverlo del palacio, estuvieron largo rato trabajando en el, edward estaba muy mal pero al parecer estaba recobrando el conocimiento murmuraba cosas pero no podiamos acercarnos a escuchar…un portazo y la cara de espanto de charly nos hizo salir del estado en el que estabamos, al mismo tiempo edward recobro el conocimiento…

-BELLAA!!! BELLA NO ESTA POR NINGUNA PARTE CARLISEEEE!!!!....-detrás de el venia renne casi en brazos de mi madre y alice…

-bee…lla…- gimio edward… rapidamente papa se acerco a donde estaba el…

-hijo… hijo que ha pasado dime que paso porque estas asi?....

-pa…. Pa… se la lle…varon…..-

-ah bella?... quien hijo quien se la llevo?-

-ellos… la… So….SOVIET…-

Nos quedamos petrificados cada uno en donde estábamos… como podia seer… como podian haberse metido al palacio?? La cara de charly era de HORROR al igual que la de renne quien no tardo mucho para desvanecerse en los brazos de mi madre y hermana… con la ayuda de las enfermeras la pusieron sobre un sillon tratando de reanimarla… Charly seguia petrificado en el suelo cuando las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos…había comprendido lo que esto significaba…

-mi….pequeña…. no… dios BELLAAAAAA!!!!!- el grito se escucho casi en todo el palacio, el dolor de sus palabras nos comia en el pecho…

-per…donamee… charly…. Papa no pude hacer… nadaa…-

-tranquilo hijo lo sabemos…solo descansa…-

Charly salio como loco de la habitación, escuche que hablaba por telefono, estaba llamando a la policia…ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar, interrogaron a edward quien ya estaba mejor, a pesar de que le dijeramos que no se levanto como pudo de la cama y fue hasta el jardin a mostrarles donde había sido todo… inmediatamente cercaron todo el perímetro y empezaron a hacer redadas por todo el lugar… por lo que edward decia tenian que haber escapado por el bosque, y haber tenido algo con que movilizarse dentro de el ya que era inmenso… al pasar las horas edward estaba aun con mas fuerza… por suerte tenia un aliciente para salir adelante y ese era… rescatar a bella… con vida…

**POV. Alice: **

Todo estaba mal… el palacio que hace solo horas rebozaba alegria y felicidad… ahora clamaba por algo de vida y paz… había pasado un tornado que había arrancado de cuajo toda la felicidad… en especial la de edward…. Parecia muerto en vida…

Miraba su rostro y estaba roto en mil pedazos y no solo por las heridas sus expresiones estaban desfiguradas por el dolor… cada vez que me acercaba a el me escabullía, no solo a mi si no a cualquiera de la familia, escabullía a cualquiera que pudiera recordarle aun mas lo que pasaba… se paseaba como anima en pena, cada segundo cada minuto que pasaba su cara iba demostrando aun mas dolor de lo antes había… me partia el alma verlo asi…era un dolor difícil de soportar… me acerque a los grandes ventanales de palacio se veia como las patrullas, los perros de busqueda y cientos de policias andavan de alla para aca, agrupandose y entrando al bosque…senti una mano calida en mi hombro me di vuelta y era mi padre y otra mano tomo la mia era mi madre…

-tranquila cariño…-dijo esme..

-pero cuando todo se transformo en una pesadilla mama… CUANDO!!!- las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar…

-no te preocupes yo se que todo saldra bien…- dijo mi padre con un tono de incertidumbre en sus palabras…

Nadie sabia que todo iba a salir bien… nadie…al contrario… podríamos lamentar la peor de las perdidas…la vida de Bella y con ella también la de Edward…

como estan Charly y Renne papa?...-

mmmm dentro de lo que cabe, es normal que ambos esten en estado de shock, es su unica hija la que esta en peligro de muerte, renne esta con un shock nervioso al igual que charly claro que el lo maneja de mejor manera…

se van a poner bien?....-

si hija… claro que si… es solo la conmoción de los hechos…-

Mis padres se abrazaron y juntos me abrazaron a mi, edward había rechazado todo tipo de cariño incluso el de ellos… quería estar solo, una parte de mi lo comprendía pero era imposible no querer estar con el en este momento…la chispa que le había dado Bella se había extinguido por completo… mi hermoso hermano era algo que deambulaba por los pasillos sin ninguna esperanza…

**POV. Edward: **

_-edward…. Edward… donde estas???.... edward… despierta… ven…-_

_-donde estoy….- abri mis ojos y estaba en un lugar donde jamas había estado… un bello prado…_

_-edward… no pierdas las esperanzas…-_

_-quien es?? Quien me habla…!!!..._

_-aquí estoy mirame edward…- gire mi rostro y ahí estaba… mi bella…_

_-BELLA!!!!- corri con desesperación a sus brazos…ella me acogio como siempre las lagrimas no demoraron en salir como avalancha afuera de mis ojos…_

_-edward no pierdas las esperanzas… yo se que tu me vas a encontrar…-_

_-bella… bella… bella!!!!....- reia al solo sentirla en mis brazos… pero de pronto ya no la senti mas y abri los ojos para darme cuenta que abrazaba el aire…-BEEEELLLAAAA!!!- grite con dolor… ella ya no estaba igual que en la realidad…_

_-edward!...- me llamo una voz familiar… gire mi rostro y ahí estaba mi pequeña bella, la de mis sueños…mirándome con sus ojitos de chocolate…- lo prometiste verdad? Vamos a estar juntos por siempre... Búscame edward… no te des por vencido!!! Confió en ti….búscame…_

_Y la silueta de la niña iba desapareciendo a medida que una luz se incrementaba…_

-bee…llaa….-

_-buscame edward… buscame…-_ esa voz aun resonaba en mi cabeza….

Fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de darme cuenta que estaba en la mas cruda y desgraciada de las realidades… ella no estaba, mi gran amor había desaparecido, no la tenia conmigo, y lo peor de todo es que a lo mejor jamás la volvería a ver…

Mi martirio personal comenzó con contarle la historia a todos, el sueño que acababa de tener me había dado fuerzas para levantarme y seguir adelante… cuando llego la policía, fui a mostrarles donde había sido todo, cada minuto que pasaba mi memoria se hacia mas clara, dejándome ver la cara de bella llena de horror a cada segundo que recordaba algo nuevo.

La policía rápidamente comenzó a trabajar, rogaba a quien fuera que me estuviera escuchando para que la lograran encontrar… lo bueno de ser de la realeza es que la policia no trabaja el doble… trabaja el triple hasta el cuadruple en este caso, era algo de seguridad nacional. Por lo que hasta la INTERPOL llego al palacio a trabajar en el caso, me sentia conforme" con el despliegue de fuerzas… pero mi dolor seguia ahí… mis padres habían tratado innumerables veces dentro de la noche de darme su apoyo al igual que mis hermanos, yo estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que casi ni me daba cuenta de ello…camine y camine por todos lados tratando de matar el tiempo… cosa que era imposible… los minutos se me hacían horas… casi amanecía cuando llegue a unas puertas que me dejaron helado… eran las de la habitación de bella… me deje caer al suelo, sujete mi cabeza en mis manos y una avalancha de recuerdos golpearon mi mente…

no te tortures más edward… veras que vamos a encontrar a bella…-

tu deberías estar igual o peor que yo charly… ella es tu hija…-

si y va ser tu mujer…estamos en el mismo estado, solo que son sentimientos totalmente diferentes… dime una cosa edward… acaso tu amas a bella…-

mas que a mi vida charly, en el poco tiempo que la conozco la amo mas que a cualquier persona en el mundo, es la razón de mi vida… desde niño lo ha sido.. solo que hasta ahora pude recordarlo…

sii… es verdad… recuerdo que desde niños eran unidos… sabes ahora que lo dices… una vez… tu y bella llegaron preguntándome muy serios los dos si se podian casar…- me gire a ver la pequeña sonrisa que curvaba la boca de charly.

De verdad?...

Claro que si… estaban muy contentos, debían haber tenido cuanto? 6 o 7 años… tu muy serio me dijiste que cuando grande te querías casar con ella… yo con mucha sorpresa te pregunte para que… y tu respuesta fue lo que mas me conmovió…. "porque no queremos separarnos nunca, estaremos juntos por siempre"…. Sus miradas eran las mas inocentes del mundo, algo me decía que esas promesas no eran en vano… y sabes una cosa… esas promesas fueron un gran aliciente para tomar la decisión de comprometerlos…y veo que sin lugar a dudas acertamos…

Al principio era difícil de creerlo pero te digo con total seguridad que bella y yo estaríamos juntos tarde o temprano, estábamos destinados… estaba escrito…

Si edward… créeme que lo se… cuando los veo juntos todos los días agradezco por haber tomado esta decisión…

Y ahora soy yo quien te lo agradece… Charly…. Muchas gracias por haberme devuelto la felicidad que había perdido hace tanto tiempo…

De nada hijo… de nada…

Unos pasos rápidos sonaban en los pasillos, angela venia acercándose… hizo una reverencia ante nosotros…

-Rey Charly…. Hay unos agentes especiales de la INTERPOL que necesitan hablar con usted… parece que es importante…-

-bien angela bajamos enseguida…-

-si señor…- y se retiro…

-ten fe… Charly… uno nunca sabe cuando las cosas pueden cambiar… Bella me enseño eso…

Nos dirigimos al vestíbulo principal, las miradas de todos se posaron ante nosotros a medida que bajabamos… senti las manos calidas de mi familia en mis hombros… parece que después de la conversación charly me sentia un poco mas humano, un pedazo de mi alma había regresado… cuando llegamos esta un policia que parecia ser importante ya que llevaba muchas estrellas de condecoraciones… era de tez morena y unos rasgos muy duros y marcados…y atrás.. estaban otros dos mas.. pero estos venian vestidos con trajes negros, se veian muy jóvenes… eran un hombre y una mujer ambos rubios y de ojos claros… los tres hicieron una reverencia ante nosotros…a veces odiaba las cortesías… nos hacian perder tiempo valioso…

-Buenos dias Rey Charly… Principe Edward… mi nombre es Sam Uley, soy director de departamento de estrategias y salvamentos de la INTERPOL, ellos son el Sr. Jasper Whitlock comandante de las fuerzas especiales y la Srta. Rosalie Hale, especialista en salvamentos y estratega. Hemos venido aquí por que traemos excelentes noticias…al menos son las mejores desde que nos llamaron a este caso…traemos noticias del paradero de la Princesa Isabella…

Las caras de todos se iluminaron, mi corazón se levanto de su lecho y comenzo a latir nuevamente…al fin después de la noche mas horrorosa de mi vida tenia noticias de mi bella…

-por favor vamos al salón…-

Charly nos condujo al salón, emmett paso por mi lado, le vi la cara y estaba absorto mirando a la Srta. Rosalie, tenia cara de baboso… rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino recordando que mi hermano era amante de la belleza femenina…

-bueno bueno… tomemos asiento… por favor díganme donde esta bella…- pregunto charly algo desesperado…

-digame esta viva?...- salio de mis labios sin poderlo contener, todos me quedaron mirando con cara de horror… el policia me contesto…

-no lo se joven edward…. No lo se…-

Mi alma se volvió a quebrar… la inseguridad y el terror que sentía era algo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro….

-**bella**….- susurre al viento….


	14. Unos estrategas y su plan de ataque

-dígame esta viva?...- salio de mis labios sin poderlo contener, todos me quedaron mirando con cara de horror… el policía me contesto…

-no lo se joven Edward…. No lo se…-

Mi alma se volvió a quebrar… la inseguridad y el terror que sentía era algo que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro….

-**Bella**….- susurre al viento….

* * *

**POV. Edward:**

Mi mirada se perdió en los ventanales, pero rápidamente fue llevada de nuevo a la conversación sentía necesidad de saber mas…

-bueno como decía, ya tenemos algunas pistas del paradero de la princesa y creemos saber donde esta…-

-dígame por favor donde esta mi hija…-

-situamos la búsqueda en el perímetro del bosque, en los linderos de los terrenos del palacio anoche unos pastores vieron a una camioneta salir del bosque a toda velocidad…era una camioneta por las descripciones que nos dieron corresponden a una Fiat, modelo Ducato…con los vidrios polarizados… hemos buscado por todos lados una camioneta asi, hasta que recibimos el llamado de una mujer que vive cerca de los caminos que llevan a la cordillera de Volterra…, ella nos conto que anoche habia escuchado ruidos muy extraños en los caminos hacia las montañas, hombres gritando… ademas de los gritos… de una mujer…-

-hay por dios charly debe ser bella…- exclamo Renné…

-tranquila… tranquila… dígame Sam… cree usted que sea bella?-

-no lo creo señor… podria estar seguro… es el dato mas veridico que tenemos hasta el momento, en todo caso ya tenemos a muchos agentes especiales verificando y vigilando el terreno… el señor Jasper puede explicarle mejor…

-Rey Charly…- se dirigio educadamente el muchacho…

-solo charly por favor…-

-esta bien… escúcheme charly, el equipo de fuerzas especiales y el de salvamentos se han unido para ayudar a la INTERPOL a rescatar a la princesa, creemos que si todo se hace como debemos podremos sacarla de donde la tiene antes…

-antes que la maten…- escupieron mis labios con rabia…

-si Joven edward… antes que ellos la asesinen… pero si dios nos acompaña seremos mas rápidos y la sacaremos antes de que cualquier cosa le suceda…

-Joven edward…-se dirigio a mi la mujer rubia… Rosalie…- debe recordar que haremos todo lo posible que traerla con vida…. Estamos aquí para eso… para recuperarla con vida…

-confió en que lo harán…- interrumpio charly- bueno y que es lo que proponen…

La mujer comenzó a extender planos y cosas así, podía ver la mirada atenta de Emmett que la seguía a cualquier parte parece que para ella el tampoco pasaba inadvertido… Alice estaba extraña en un rincón, no participaba mucho de la conversación parece que algo la estaba molestando o no lo se….

-Yo como la estratega debo decir que lo mas conveniente para este caso es un ataque sorpresa, debemos reunir fuerza de ataque y emboscar a los captores para que así no tengan tiempo de reaccionar y la vida de la princesa no corra peligro…

-me gusta tu idea bonita….- exclamo Emmett, todos nos lo quedamos viendo, rode los ojos y seguí hablando…

-yo quiero ser parte de esta misión….

-que???.. no edward hijo… es muy peligroso… no podemos ponerlos a los dos en riesgo…-dijo mi madre con una cuota de nervios

-Esme tiene razon edward… esto es muy peligroso…-dijo Renné…

-no me interesa…no me voy a quedar esperando que la traigan de vuelta…-+

-hijo… yo te entiendo pero…-interrumpi antes de que comenzara… mi padre…

-no papa… ya basta!!!.... comprendan que todo esto me hace morir cada vez mas… no voy a estar lejos de bella ni un minuto mas… cuando se vayan yo quiero ir con ustedes…y no acepto un NO por respuesta…-

-entonces si edward va.. yo lo acompaño… mi hermano no esta solo en esto…- exclamo Emmett

-Yo también voy….-me gire y estaba la figura de Jacob en la puerta…-Bella es mi mejor amiga y quiero ayudarles a traerla de vuelta…

Muy bien mientras mas éramos mas posibilidades teníamos de traerla con vida, le di un abrazo a Emmett, mi hermano y a Jacob mi amigo… pero alguien me saco de contexto…

-Yo también ire…- la voz cantarina de mi hermana resonó por toda la habitación, era la primera vez que se había quedado callada tanto tiempo…

-no alice tu no puedes ir…- le dije un poco exaltado…

-lo siento edward por todos ustedes tienen motivos para quererla devuelta, yo tambien los tengo, bella es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, yo tambien quiero ayudarla, y no voy a cambiar de parecer….. asique no lo intentes…

-hijos míos cálmense por favor…- mi padre siempre haciendo del mediador…- es cierto que todos tenemos motivos para que bella vuelva pero es muy peligroso que todos vayan, no queremos lamentar accidentes…

-papa por favor no te metas en esto… - era una de las primeras veces que no dejaba a mi padre mediar en algo asi…- mi participación no esta en juego…

-la mia tampoco- resoplo alice…- edward no eres el unico capaz de dar algo por ella…

- bueno después veremos el tema…- interrumpio rosalie se ve que es de un carácter fuerte, emmett tenia los ojitos brillantes, le salian chispas de felicidad…-debemos concentrarnos en el plan de ataque…

-plan de ataque?...- pregunto charly…

-si señor… debemos tener una estrategia para atacar, debemos llegar con líneas trazadas para avanzar…

-ya veo… aparte de su departamento, participara la policía de volterra?-

-si señor… necesitamos todo el apoyo posible…

El plan de rosalie era muy sencillo a simple vista, pero era muy difícil de ejecutar por lo tanto debíamos tener sumo cuidado en no equivocarnos, debíamos ser cautelosos… ella nos termino de explicar, acordamos la hora de ataque y se retiraron para preparar todo, esta noche partiríamos a las montañas a salvar a bella… el ataque seria en la madrugada…

Estaba en el jardín cuando sentí unos calidos brazos pasar por mi cuello…

-porque tienes que ser tan obstinada alice…-

-lo siento edward pero en esto no voy a discutir contigo… tengo razones muy fuertes para ir a ese rescate…

-ahh si y cuales serian? Porque las que me dijiste no me convencieron mucho…

-bueno… hay muchas personas que amo que estaran en peligro… quiero ir porque si puedo ayudar lo hare…

-sigues sin convencerme pequeña…-

-edward sera mejor que vayas a dormir… ya esta amaneciendo y en la noche ellos volveran para llevarnos a donde se encuentra bella, debes estar descansado…vete a dormir cualquier cosa yo te aviso…

-mmmm- lo pense y tenia razon…- esta bien… cualquier novedad avisame…

-si señor!...- exclamo llevandose una mano a la frente como un militar… le desordene el pelo y me fui a mi habitación…

Entre y ya todo estaba ordenado, las mucamas habian cambiado todo, las sabanas, los cobertores ya que todo tenia sangre…me recoste y solo deje que los hermosos recuerdos con mi bella vinieran a mi mente, no queria deprimirme, tenia que estar con animo para esta noche… sin duda tenia que estar preparado para lo que fuera…

**POV Alice:**

"ellos son el Sr. Jasper Whitlock comandante de las fuerzas especiales" era el… de verdad era el…

Estaba muy impresionada por todo lo que estaba pasando sin duda el no tener a bella con nosotros estaba afectandome bastante… la extrañaba como loca, pobrecito mi hermano, el si que tiene que estar pasandolo mal…pero ademas quede impactada por el muchacho que vino esta madrugada a vernos, yo lo conocia.. sin duda alguna…

_Los primeros días que Salí de compras en Londres, cuando recién había llegado a vivir allá, tenia unos 15 años no mas…estábamos con mis amigas mirando la vitrina de en una de las mejores tiendas cuando un sujeto intento asaltarnos… estábamos tan asustadas que la voz no nos salía de la boca… cuando alguien se acerco por atrás y reducio al asaltante, cuando ya estaba todo bajo control, saco su celular y llamo a la policía, llegaron y tomaron inmediatamente detenido al asaltante, mientras interrogaban a mis amigas yo estaba embobada mirándolo y el a mi…me acerque a hablarle y su cuerpo reacciono al instante, se había ruborizado:_

_-hola… mi nombre es Alice Cullen… quería darte las gracias…-_

_-Jasper…-exclamo el…-Jasper_ _Whitlock…-_

_-muy bien entonces gracias Jasper… te debo la vida…-_

_-de nada alice…-_

_-Jasper…yo…- mi corazón se disparo estaba atontada mirando sus hermosos ojos color azul…y su cabello… se veía tan lindo…_

_-bueno me tengo que ir…-_

_-no espera… acepta tomarte un café conmigo… debo agradecerte con algo…-_

_Su cara se puso muy colorada pero solo pudo asentir, me despedi de mis amigas que como estaba choqueadas no quisieron seguir comprando asique se fueron a sus casas, nos dirigimos a un café cerca de la Torre Eiffel, nos sentamos y empezamos a conversar parece que su rubor se habia ido…_

_-bueno y tu de donde eres…-_

_-yo soy escocia pero estoy aquí para tomar los examenes de admisión de la INTERPOL…-_

_-ahh y cuantos años tienes…-_

_-yo 17… y tu?-_

_-yo tengo 15, llegue aqui desde Italia para estudiar…-_

_-ahh ya veo… y que hacían solas en la calle…-_

_-estabamos comprando..-_

_-ahh ya veo…-_

_El me conto muchas cosas sobre el…se veia un chico muy interesante…desde ese dia,, me vi con el en varias ocaciones mas, pero a medida que nos conocimos nos hicimos muy cercanos, me enamore de ese lindo chico, era algo que no tenia planeado pero solo sucedió, tal y como fue nuestro primer encuentro… hasta que dio sus examenes…y quedo con el mejor puntaje en la INTERPOL, debia marcharse.._

_-alice lo siento pero debo irme….-_

_- si lo se jasper siempre lo he sabido nada es para siempre..-_

_-pero antes de marcharme quiero que sepas algo…- tomo mis manos…- estas semanas que he pasado contigo han sido maravillosas y hay algo que tienes que saber…-_

_-que cosa…-_

_-que me enamore como un loco de ti pequeña…eres la criatura mas bella que pisa la tierra…- y me beso… estuvimos mucho tiempo así, solo besándonos…hasta que el aire nos falto y nos separamos para respirar…_

_-tu también tienes que saber… que yo te amo…- y nos volvimos a besar…_

_Desde ese día nunca mas lo volví a ver… tratamos de seguir en contacto, pero a el lo cambiaban constantemente de lugar por entrenamientos y estudios, así que con el tiempo no supe mas de su paradero, cuando lo recordaba con mas fuerza iba a la esquina en donde nos conocimos a ver si por esas casualidades era salvada otra vez… por ese hermoso súper héroe…_

-alice!!...-

-emmmm si mama…- estaba media perdida en mis pensamientos…-

-hija si quieres ir a buscar a bella, tienes que dormir un poco, tus hermanos ya están durmiendo… ve a recostarte un poco…-

-si mama ya voy…-

Me puse de pie y me fui a dormir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes…sin duda había que juntar fuerzas para lo que se venia, ahora no solo era la vida de bella y la nuestra la que estaba en juego, si no también la de ese gran amor que jamás pensé volver a encontrar….

**POV. Edward:**

Abri mis ojos a una de las mas crudas realidades, mi bella no estaba pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo… ella antes de mañana estaria conmigo, eso lo juro…

Me levante con todo el animo posible, mis heridas ya no molestaba solo eran hematomas y contusiones, la peor era la de la cabeza tenia un corte en la nuca, pero ya estaba solucionado… no iba a dejar que estas pobres heridas me detubieran, mis ganas por traer a mi amor eran mas grandes… me di un relajante baño, y me vestí con ropa negra, pantalones cómodos y un poleron con capucha negro, además de mis tenis especiales para correr, me sentia comodo y tenia libertad de movimiento, si me tocaba pelear con alguien con esta ropa podia hacerlo…

Baje al gran salón y ahí estaban Emmett, Alice, Jacob, Rosalie y Jasper los d la INTERPOL, parece que todos habíamos tenido la misma idea ya que todos estaban de negro al igual que yo, además estaban mis padres y los de bella…

-bueno llego la hora… repacemos el plan…-

-Rose, dinos la ubicación exacta del lugar de los hechos…- dijo Jasper…

- esta a unos 20 kilometros del centro de Volterra, en el inicio de los senderos hacia la cordillera, es una especie de casa, pero que cuenta con muros blindados y con alambrado en todos lados. Ademas de casetas para guardias y focos que alumbran todo el lugar… va a ser difícil acercarnos…., pero tenemos como ventajas que este "fuerte" esta rodeado con mucha vegetación y un inmenso bosque…-

-bueno chicos el plan es el siguiente… nos vamos a separar en 3 grupos de a 2 ademas de las fuerzas especiales que nos acompañan… el encargado de encontrar a bella y sacarla del lugar sera Edward, las fuerzas especiales y los demas debemos de reducir a la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles… para que nadie los lastime, ellos al verse invadidos solo se preocuparan de cubrir las entradas y de combatir a los invasores dejando desprotegida a bella, ya que si no dejan pasar a nadie, ella sera salvada… ademas para comunicarnos llevaremos micrófonos y audifonos conectados a una pequeña cajita que ira en la espalda de cada uno, asi nos mantendremos informados de todo…

-bueno bueno y quien va con quien…-dijo emmett emocionado mirando a Rosalie…

-propongo que hagamos un sorteo…-dijo ella…

-si me parece justo..- exclamo Jacob…

Hicieron papeles con los nombres de cada uno y jasper hizo el sorteo, o Emmett tenia muy buena suerte, o el destino jugaba a su favor… las parejas quedaron conformados por Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y Jacob y yo… Jacob esta contento de ir conmigo ya que teníamos la misión mas importante…

Las mucamas nos sirvieron algo para comer, el comedor estaba lleno de gente pero nadie hablaba, mis padres tenian una mirada muy sombria al igual que los de bella, terminamos y llego la hora de partir, mi madre no pudo contenerse…

-hijos por favor… no vayan….-dijo llorando…- yo estoy segura que la policía podra rescatar a bella…-

-no madre lo siento, confía en nosotros, tu sabes que nos defendemos bastante bien peleando…-

-JAJAJA ojala que esta vez te toque de a 1 Eddy…-

-cállate emmett... no es momento para bromas…-dijo alice…

-bueno mama es hora de irnos…-

Nos despedimos de todos con besos y abrazos, sin duda no era algo que podíamos tomar a la ligera, alguno de nosotros podía salir gravemente herido pero a nadie le importo…nuestro objetivo era rescatar a bella…

Nos subimos a las camionetas blindadas de la policía, íbamos por los caminos con las luces apagas y a mediana velocidad para que no sintieran nuestra llegada, cuando llegamos a la mitad de los bosques, tuvimos que seguir a pie, íbamos esquivando arbustos y pantanos, cuando nos acercamos a las orillas, vimos la guarida… estaba fuertemente custodiada, no habia lugar en donde no hubiera un guardia vigilando… iba a ser muy complicado escabullirse…, mientras pensaba como pasar, una voz sono en mi oido era Jasper hablandonos…

-bueno muchachos llego la hora, recuerden que el 1º objetivo es proteger a Edward y Jacob para que entren a rescatar a bella, luego debemos deshacernos de todos los guardias para que puedan salir sin ser lastimados, tenemos entendido que en total hay unos 20 o 30 hombres, bella estaría en la parte interior de la casa…. Espero que todo salga bien chicos, cualquier cosa hablan por los intercomunicadores… bueno que dios nos acompañe y suerte…

Su voz se apago pero luego empezaron a dar otras instrucciones…

-patrulla delta… están listos?.....

-comandante Jasper… líder de la Patrulla delta, estamos listos para iniciar la misión, permiso de comenzar…

-concedido…-

-bueno esa es nuestra señal- dijo la hermosa mujer a mi lado…

-mmmm si parece…. Oye Rose?.... si salimos de esto vivos… aceptarías salir conmigo?...-di que si di que si!!!...

-mmmm…-lo pensó… me va a decir que no…- claro que si… pero asegúrate de que no te pase nada…-

-jaja claro que si cariño… claro que si…-

Y nos fuimos como dos comandos en busca del peligro, que feliz estaba esta mujer me trae muerto….


	15. El rescate

-comandante Jasper… líder de la Patrulla delta, estamos listos para iniciar la misión, **permiso de comenzar**…

-**concedido**…-

Y las fuerzas se comenzaron a mover… llego la hora de iniciar nuestro **Plan de Ataque **para salvar a Bella…

**POV. Bella:**

_-bella…bella…quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?...-_

_una luz abrió paso a mis sueños… estaba parada detrás de esos niños que ya sabia muy bien quienes eran… edward y yo…_

_-edward… Edward?? Donde estamos?....- hablo mi voz infantil eso me indicaba que era otro de mis recuerdos de niñez…._

_-estamos aquí porque vamos a sellar nuestra promesa bella…-_

_-de que promesa me hablas edward?...-_

_-hay bella… tu siempre andas en las nubes… lo que te pregunte cuando estábamos en la pérgola… no lo recuerdas?....-_

_-mmmm no…- rió la pequeña bella…_

_-jaja entonces tendré que preguntártelo de nuevo…-_

_Caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar a una parte que yo jamás había visto, o por lo menos no la recordaba, era una cascada… tenia muchos colores, el sol pegaba en sus aguas generando un lindo arco iris a la mitad de ella…. Quede nuevamente detrás de ellos, pero ahora guarde un poco de distancia, tenia una vista privilegiada para observar lo que seguía…_

_-que hermoso edward…es muy lindo…-_

_-no tanto como tu tontita…- me ruborice al escuchar eso, de niños parecíamos tener mucha confianza _

_-bueno ya que estamos aquí, te lo preguntare otra vez….Isabella Marie Swan, princesa de Volterra…. Cuando grandes… _

…_**. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-**_

_Quede un poco….desconcertada si se podría decir…. Pero al fin comprendí, edward y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos… estaba escrito…_

_-claro que si edward… cuando grandes nos casaremos y estaremos juntos por siempre….- la alegría de la pequeña me dejo aun mas desconcertada, pero estaba feliz de saber que lo nuestro no era un error…_

_-muy bien bella ahora vamos a preguntarle a tu papa… debo de ser un caballero… mi papa me dice que siempre hay que preguntar las cosas… vamos!!!...._

_Se fueron corriendo en direccion al palacio… no quise seguirlos con la promesa que había escuchado era mas que suficiente… la de un amor para toda la vida…_

Desperté de ese hermoso sueño, con un trago amargo, las visiones de lo que había pasado, golpeaban como látigo en mi memoria, no podía ver, tenia cubierto los ojos, y no sabia donde estaba, mis piernas y manos estaban maniatadas, que era todo esto?... de pronto la desesperación comenzó a llegar y con ella mis gritos de auxilio…

-ayúdenme!!! PORFAVORRRR! Edward!!!! Edward!!! Donde estas???....-

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, mojando la tela que cubría mis ojos…estaba bastante apretada imposibilitándome la visión… pero sentí que no estaba sola…

-quien anda ahí?... responda..-

- jajá jajá… ni cuando estas indefensa se le olvida que es princesa siempre demandando… o debo decir mejor… futura Reina Isabella…

-quien eres tú y que diablos quieres… porque estoy aquí…-

En un rápido y brusco movimiento, me saco la tela que cubría mis ojos…cuando estos se acostumbraron a la luz pude ver que estaba en una habitación muy grande, tenia una cama y unas grandes ventanas, estaba de noche, cuanto tiempo habrá pasado de que me apartaron de edward?.... en frente mió había un hombre sentado en una silla, tenia su rostro descubierto, era de cabello rubio y largo, lo tenia agarrado en una coleta estaba vestido como con ropas militares, en su chaqueta vi algo que me dejo petrificada…. Una estrella de color rojo con las uniciales a las que mas temia… SOVIET…su expresión me dejaba ver claramente que me odiaba…

-estas aquí porque te lo advertimos sabias que no tenias que seguir adelante con el compromiso ni tampoco tenias que anunciarlo, te advertimos que no podías subir a gobernar, pero no nos hiciste caso… asique ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus actos…

-voy a morir?...-

-puede ser…. Puede ser… tal vez primero podríamos…- y se me acerco de forma inusual y peligrosa, sus ojos eran negros y muy diabólicos, se agacho en frente mio y acerco sus dedos a mis rodillas desnudas…- pasarla bien..

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME MALDITO….- y comencé a moverme para tratar de escapar…

-tranquila princesita… tranquila…. Bueno ya que no quieres tener compañía por ahora… nos vemos mas tarde… la noche esta recién comenzando te vendré a ver mañana por la mañana…

-vete al infierno… maldito…-

Y cerro la puerta junto con mis palabras, estaba en problemas, ese desgraciado tenia las peores ideas conmigo, no iba a dejar con un nombre asi saciaras sus instintos conmigo…no podía… y nuevamente la cara de mi amor se vino a mi mente tratando de darme consuelo, esa promesa no quedaría en vano, yo se que lo nuestro estaba escrito, algún día seremos felices edward…. Algún día…

**POV. Edward:**

Estábamos casi en el alba cuando Jasper ordeno a las fuerzas dispersarse, la tropa Alpha, Beta, Omega y Delta se dividieron y se acercaron por las 4 esquinas del recinto, nosotros al ellos penetrar en los muros comenzariamos a avanzar…

-Comandante Jasper….patruya delta hizo ingreso al recinto…-

-Patrulla Alpha, hizo ingreso al recinto

-patrulla Beta hizo ingreso al recinto.-

-Patruya Omega hizo ingreso al recinto.-

-Confirmado patrullas disponganse a ejecutar el plan como fue acordado…- dijo Jasper…

-entendido comandante cambio y fuera…-

-bueno muchachos ya escucharon es nuestra señal, que dios nos acompañe y nos vemos al final de esta mision… cambio y fuera…

Jasper comenzo a moverse por la esquina norte del fuerte junto con alice…. Rosalie iba por la esquina Oeste y Jacob y yo por la Este… nuestro andar era sigiloso y pausado, tratabamos de mezclarnos con la maleza del lugar, llegamos hasta una entrada sin ser vistos, nos dirigimos hacia adentro y pude tener una vista generalizada del lugar…

Tenía un gran jardín delantero y había una gran casona en el fondo, era de dos pisos, una casa tipo colonial, muy antigua avanzamos hacia el jardín delantero, me parecía extraño que los guardias no se hubieran percatado de nuestra presencia, por lo que decidimos esperar escondidos detrás de un muro, vimos a las tropas avanzar hacia las grandes puertas de la casona cuando estas se abrieron y comenzó la batalla…

-es una emboscada Jacob escóndete!!!!.- comenzaron a disparar de todos lados…- Jasper me escuchas???... cuidado con las tropas que están afuera, aquí hubo una emboscada, estamos siendo atacados en el jardín central…

-entendido yo y dos de las tropas todavía estamos afuera….-

-parece que esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que esperábamos…- dijo Jacob….

-parece que si… movámonos de acá antes de nos descubran vamos por las orillas del muro…

-vamos…-

Nos desplazamos por las orillas donde habían unos pilares de concreto, avanzábamos lo que mas podíamos pero era imposible, las balas nos impedian el paso, tendríamos que pensar en algo mejor…

**POV Emmett:**

Estaba en un bosque oscuro y con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo…. A mi corazon se le hacia agua la boca…

-oye Rose… y dime una cosa…- le dije esperando a que nos dieran la orden de partir…- tienes novio?.... lo digo solo por hacer tema….

-mmmm no… no lo tengo…. Y tu tienes novia?....-

-mmmm no… no la tengo….-

- y dime que haces aquí en volterra?...- pregunto ella intrigada…

-bueno… tu ya sabes la historia… estábamos todos felices y contentos en un baile y después estos mal nacidos nos arruinaron la fiesta… y justo hoy que vengo recien llegando…

-de donde vienes no vives con tu familia?,….-

-no… mi familia vive en el país contiguo a Volterra, pero yo estudio medicina en Londres, por lo que paso la mayor parte del tiempo allá…-

-hay pero mira tu… que interesante…yo también vivo en londres- sus hermosos ojos azules le brillaron y la vi girar su mirada al campo… cuando escuchamos la primera voz en el comunicador era el chico rubio Jasper…

-bueno muchachos llego la hora, recuerden que el 1º objetivo es proteger a Edward y Jacob para que entren a rescatar a bella, luego debemos deshacernos de todos los guardias para que puedan salir sin ser lastimados, tenemos entendido que en total hay unos 20 o 30 hombres, bella estaría en la parte interior de la casa…. Espero que todo salga bien chicos, cualquier cosa hablan por los intercomunicadores… bueno que dios nos acompañe y suerte…

Su voz se apago pero luego empezaron a dar otras instrucciones…

-patrulla delta… están listos?.....

-comandante Jasper… líder de la Patrulla delta, estamos listos para iniciar la misión, permiso de comenzar…

-concedido…-

-bueno esa es nuestra señal- dijo la hermosa mujer a mi lado…

-mmmm si parece…. Oye Rose?.... si salimos de esto vivos… aceptarías salir conmigo?...-di que si di que si!!!...

-mmmm…-lo pensó… me va a decir que no…- claro que si… pero asegúrate de que no te pase nada…-

-jaja claro que si cariño… claro que si…-

Y nos fuimos como dos comandos en busca del peligro, que feliz estaba esta mujer me trae muerto….

**POV. Jacob:**

Estábamos con el principito escondidos detrás de unos pilares, veíamos la batalla campal que se desarrollaba en el patio, cuando de una parte lateral de la casa de abrió una puerta y salieron como 4 hombres y uno de ellos llevaba un bulto en sus hombros…

-edward mira!.-

-quienes son…. Mira llevan algo en los hombros… debe ser bella!!!... están tratando de escapar con ella… sigámoslos…-

-deja avisarle a los demas…- me puse a hablar por el comunicador…- Jasper… Jasper me escuchas…-

-Jacob!!!!... dime que pasa…-

-estamos en la parte lateral de la casona nos vamos acercando, vimos salir a 4 hombres con direccion a la cordillera con un bulto en sus hombros, edward dice que pueden estar escapando con bella así que vamos a seguirlos…-

-muy bien Jacob, mandare refuerzos…-

-vamos!!!- apuro edward…. Estaba ansiosísimo

Nos fuimos como lobos acechando a la presa, silenciosos y cautelosos, nos acercamos cuanto mas pudimos a los sujetos, iban corriendo a toda prisa con el bulto hacia la cordillera, cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca pudimos escuchar la conversación que tenian…

-debemos esconderla rapido!!!!..-

-llevemosla al bunker… ahí estara seguraa…-

-si esta bien, vamos…-

Y salieron disparados denuevo, iban adentrandose a las montañas cuando divisamos una puerta que estaba debajo del nivel del suelo, ellos esperaron un momento y alguien adentro les abrio…entraron rapidamente y la puerta se cerro…

-definitivamente llevan a bella con ellos…-

-si le avisare a Jasper para que sepa que la encontramos…- aprete nuevamente el comunicador…- Jasper! Jasper!!! Tenemos la localizacion de bella…esta en un bunker a unos kilómetros de la casona, los mismos sujetos la trajeron y la metieron ahí…-

-Jacob!.... acá ya acabamos con la mayoría de los guardias estamos registrando la casa y no hay rastros de bella, lo mas probable es que sea lo que llevaban ellos… esperen iremos a ayudarles…. Podría haber muchos mas adentro…-

-entendido aguardaremos aquí…-

-vamos enseguida…-

-muy bien principito debemos esperar…-

-si ya escuche…. Tranquila bella ya vamos…-

-ella estará feliz de volverte a ver… sabes… en el tiempo en el que ustedes no se hablaron… no es por hablar mal pero… bella andaba de un humor de perros…jajaja… era imposible hablar con ella… yo siempre la molestaba pero ella no se aguantaba nada… pero todo cambio cuando tu te fuiste a vivir con ella, volvió esa sonrisa que siempre tenia en los labios… ella es muy feliz contigo…- vi que se reía y los ojos le brillaban, este sujeto babea de amor jajá jajá…

-y yo también soy muy feliz con ella Jacob, debo rescatarla lo antes posible porque quiero gritarlo a los 4 vientos…. Ella se convirtió en mi vida…-

-que bueno que sea así… porque te aseguro que ella siente lo mismo…-

-lo se… y es por eso que estoy tan ansioso de verla… yo todavía no e tenido la oportunidad de decírselo…

-ya habra tiempo….- no me di ni cuenta y estaban todos los chicos detrás de nosotros..- y ustedes cuando llegaron?...

-jajaja ya ves lo silenciosos que somos…- dijo el grandulón de Emmett…

-bueno muchachos la situación de la casa esta controlada, todo parece indicar que aquí es donde tienen a bella… vamos a esperar a que alguien salga e ingresamos… de acuerdo?...-

-de acuerdo…- dijimos todos al unísono…

-muy bien chicos… la hora llego…-

**POV. Alice:**

-tropas esta despejado el acceso a la casa, hagan ingreso…- dijo jasper por el comunicador…

-si comandante entendido… cambio y fuera…-

-muy bien alice ahora esperaremos a que las tropas despejen un poco el lugar para ir a la casona…- me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, debia hablar con el…

-jasper yo…. Quería saber si tu me recuerdas?....- note que me desvio la vista y se puso rojo…- nosotros nos conociamos de antes, a penas te vi en mi casa supe quien eras… pero tu me recuerdas?....

-claro que si Alice… jamas podria olvidarte…tu fuiste mi….-

-comandante jasper… el acceso principal de la casa esta libre, iniciaremos el allanamiento…-

-muy bien adelante, los seguiremos… vamos alice…-

-vamos…- me tomo delicadamente de la mano…y nos fuimos a la casona…

Cuando entramos todo parecia estar desordenado, revisamos habitación por habitación… hasta que…

-comandante cuidado!!!!!!....- me di vuelta y había un hombre apuntando a jasper… jalo el gatillo y mi reacción fue instantánea… empuje a jasper y juntos caímos al suelo, el disparo pego en la muralla justo donde había estado el… el golpe hubiera sido mortal…

-Alice!!! Alice… te encuentras bien???....- me miro asustado tomando mi rostro en ambas manos….

-sii estoy bien… no te preocupes…. Pero tu estas bien??...- me puse nerviosa al tomarle el peso a lo que habia pasado…

-claro que si pequeña… me salvaste la vida… ahora soy yo el que esta en deuda contigo…

-cuando salgamos de todo esto, veremos como me pagas… bueno?...

-jajaja claro que si…- una musical risa salio de sus labios quede embobada…

Su comunicador sonó denuevo… era Jacob

-Jasper! Jasper!!! Tenemos la localización de bella…esta en un bunker a unos kilómetros de la casona, los mismos sujetos la trajeron y la metieron ahí…-

-Jacob!.... acá ya acabamos con la mayoría de los guardias estamos registrando la casa y no hay rastros de bella, lo mas probable es que sea lo que llevaban ellos… esperen iremos a ayudarles…. Podría haber muchos mas adentro…-

-entendido aguardaremos aquí…-

-vamos enseguida…- dijo jasper y me miro dulcemente..- muy bien señorita parece que ya encontraron a bella, vamos en su búsqueda, por favor… no te apartes de mi…- me lo dijo tomando mi mano aun mas fuerte…

-claro que no…- le dije y me agarre de uno de sus brazos..

-tropas tenemos la ubicación de la princesa, esta en un bunker detrás de la casa, diríjanse todos allá…

-entendido comandante…-

-Emmett, Rosalie… escucharon…-

-entendido comandante Jasper…también nos dirigimos hacia allá….- respondió Rosalie…

-vamos Alice…-

Avanzamos por lo que quedaba de la casa y salimos por una puerta posterior… tuvimos que correr a campo traviesa ya que edward y Jacob estaban muy lejos, llegando a las montañas… cuando avanzábamos mire hacia atrás y los policías que estaban bien, venían corriendo con nosotros… llegamos al Bunker y ahí estaban los demas…

-bueno muchachos la situación de la casa esta controlada, todo parece indicar que aquí es donde tienen a bella… vamos a esperar a que alguien salga e ingresamos… de acuerdo?...- dijo jasper…

-de acuerdo…- dijimos todos al unísono…

-muy bien chicos… la hora llego…-

**POV Bella:**

Me desperté sobresaltada con el sonido de las balas, parece que afuera se desarrollaba una guerra, rápidamente comprendí…. Habían venido a salvarme!!!!! De seguro era mi familia, o tal vez mi edward… eso significaba que estaba bien… de pronto una ola de tranquilidad me invadió, pero fue rápidamente disipada con el sonido de los disparos y los gritos de dolor de los hombres siendo impactados por las balas… mi pensamientos fueron irrumpidos con brusquedad, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y entro rápidamente…

-parece que eres muy importante princesita, ha venido el chiquillo insolente de tu novio con media INTERPOL a rescatarte…- mi mente dio saltos de alegría al saber que edward estaba bien…- pero se cree muy listo… por mas que ataquen…jamás te volverá a ver… porque lo siento mucho pero te llego la hora pequeña…

Mis pensamientos se congelaron y mi cuerpo se tenso al instante, sus amenazas no eran lo que mas me asustaban, la sola idea de no volver a ver a edward ni a mi familia me aterraban…

no te tengo miedo desgraciado…-

no te preocupes, mi preciosa princesa, ya lo tendrás… ya lo tendrás…-

antes de que me mates quiero saber el porque…. Porque no me dejas subir al trono?... porque haces todo esto…

tranquila no seas impaciente…. A caso el rey y la reina no te enseñaron a ser paciente… cuando sea el momento lo sabrás…ahora… GUARDIAS!!!...- pego un grito que me dejo helada…-TOMEN A LA CHIQUILLA Y LLEVENLA AL BUKER DE LAS MONTAÑAS…Y PREPARENLA…-

SI SEÑOR!...-

Unos enormes gorilas entraron a la habitación, uno de ellos me puso una tela en los ojos y otra en mi boca… para que no gritara supongo…solo sentí que me tomaron en brazos y partieron la carrera, escuche cuando bajamos unas escaleras y se abrió una puerta, luego sentí el trotar y cuando entramos a otro lado… el bruto me arrojo al suelo sin ninguna contemplación y me sacaron la tela…

Estaba en una habitación gigante.. obscura y sin ventanas, estaba llena de cajas de madera, eran muy altas así que no podía ver que tenían adentro…me desamarraron las manos y los pies… y me pusieron en un rincón… me estremecí al ver que la muralla tenia unas manchas rojas, eran como explosiones de color, preferí no mirar y no tratar de adivinar lo que era… habían tantas cajas que no lograba ver hacia la puerta solo sentía que algunos hombres discutían y lanzabas maldiciones al aire…cuando vi la figura que me hizo estremecer, venia caminando hacia mi…. Era mi verdugo, venia con algo que jamás me espere, un arma y además un látigo en sus manos… parece que mi muerte no iba a ser tan rápida como esperaba… solo podía pensar que edward estaba cerca… le rogaba a dios porque no le pasara nada malo…

-muy bien princesita, si quieres respuestas yo te las voy a dar…- dijo mi verdugo acercándose cada vez mas… lo sentía asechar…-

…_.hace muchos años en Volterra existía un ministro que era muy querido por la gente, se caracterizaba por ser una persona amable y por escuchar a todos por igual, era uno de los mano derecha del rey, estaba en la cúspide de su mandato, se sentía feliz porque podía ayudar a mucha gente y ademas porque el rey le daba algunas libertades que no todos tenian… producto de tantas condescendencias del rey los demas ministros y ayudantes comenzaron a tenerle celos, decian que era el consentido y que estaba haciendo mal su labor, el rey por suerte no hacia caso a todo lo que sus sirvientes decian, se sentia muy feliz con la labor que realizaba su mano derecha…_

_Pero un dia, algunos de los ayudantes del rey que se sentian mas amenazados con su labor, le tendieron una trampa en la cual el cayo como un estupido… cuando la intriga fue descubierta el rey no podia creerlo pero las pruebas falsas que le presentaron eran tan convincentes que termino por creerlo tomando preso al ministro, por causa de su indulgencia meses después lo perdono pero desterrandolo a el y a toda su familia de volterra y haciendo que cayera en una profunda depresion…_

_Los años pasaron y su familia lo culpaba de todo lo que habia pasado, los problemas con su mujer era el pan de cada dia, hasta que lo abandono dejandolo solo con su hijo, vivieron como mendigos muchos años hasta que el ministro cayo en la bebida y se volvió alcohólico, su pequeño hijo tubo que vivir solo, pasando hambre y frio, maldiciendo todos los dias por su maldito destino, su padre enfermo y en su lecho de muerte pidio el perdon… después de esto…fallecio, el niño dentro de su dolor le prometió que se iba a vengar de todos aquellos que le habian desgraciado la vida, en especial de ese maldito reino que lo habia enjuiciado injustamente…_

La mirada de mi verdugo ahora parecia mas llena de odio al recordar toda esa historia, la cual me dejo ver la causa de mi cautiverio…

-no me puedes culpar por todo lo que te paso….-

-COMO QUE NO!!!!... TU PADRE Y TU MALDITO REINO FUERON LOS QUE ME DESGRACIARON LA VIDAAA… POR SUPUESTO QUE LOS PUEDO CULPAR… NIÑA ESTUPIDA!!!!...- y su mano descargo toda su rabia con mi mejilla, me había golpeado…senti mi labio arder- tu y tu padre lo pagaran, le voy a quitar a lo que mas quiere, en venganza de todo lo que yo tuve que pasar, el no se merece ser feliz… no después de haber acusado a mi padre injustamente…-

-no puedes dejar que la venganza te gobierne, tu padre no habría querido que te volvieras un ser movido por los malos sentimientos…

-CALLATEEEE!!! NO HABLES DE MI PADRE!!!....-y su látigo se soltó dejándose caer con todas sus fuerzas en mi espalda… las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control… dolía… dolía y quemaba….- guardia!!!.... ve a ver como sigue todo afuera…

-si señor…-

Dentro del dolor pude ver como un guardia se perdía entremedio de las murallas de madera que formaban las cajas… mi mente daba vueltas y mis lagrimas nublaban mis ojos… no sabia que decir para aplacar un poco su venganza y su sufrimiento… había una sola imagen que me consolaba en este momento, el rostro de edward y la promesa de niños se hacían mas fuerte en mi mente y en mi corazón, no podía morir si que escuchara lo que nos habíamos prometido algún día…

y no vas a decir nada niña estupida!!!..-

que quieres que te diga, si no puedo hacer nada para remediar tu dolor… solo se que no tengo la culpa de las acciones que ocurrieron en el pasado, solo puedo decir que si tengo un futuro tratare de ser justa en mis decisiones, no permitiré que lo que te paso a ti le pase a alguien mas…

y tu crees que eso me sirve de algo…?- se quedo callado… su rostro se crispo de la rabia y levanto la mano con el látigo…. Supe de inmediato que nuevamente me iba a atacar… rápidamente gire mi cabeza esperando el impacto, mi mente solo viajaba donde estaba edward… el deseo de verlo era lo unico que me hacia soportar el castigo… sentí su mano venir hacia mi… cuando escuche el sonido mas hermoso de la tierra…

**POV. Edward:**

-miren ahí va saliendo alguien…- dijo Jacob

-muy bien chicos avancemos….-

Nos desplazamos cada uno por un lado… había un hombre de espaldas a nosotros que intentaba salir del bunker… emmett lo tomo del cuello y le tapo la boca, sacándolo para atrás… solo vi que lo dejo inconciente con un golpe… el y rosalie se encargarían de el. Entramos al bunker y solo veíamos grandes murallas de madera, pero se escuchaban voces… y una de ellas hizo que mi corazon se acelerara, nos acercamos y pudimos apreciar de que habian 5 hombres, dirigi mi vista hacia un rincón, tenia manchas de sangre por todos lados, explosiones de horror, podia decir que en ese lugar habian asecinado a mucha gente, gente inocente talvez… pero mis ojos se petrificaron al ver la figura de Bella tirada en el suelo y con la espalda ensangrentada… ella y el sujeto que estaba frente estaban hablando…

y no vas a decir nada niña estupida!!!..- quien diablos se creeia ese sujeto, mire la cara de Jasper que me imploraba por no saltar enzima del maldito…

que quieres que te diga, si no puedo hacer nada para remediar tu dolor… solo se que no tengo la culpa de las acciones que ocurrieron en el pasado, solo puedo decir que si tengo un futuro tratare de ser justa en mis decisiones, no permitiré que lo que te paso a ti le pase a alguien mas…

y tu crees que eso me sirve de algo…?- se quedo callado… mi cuerpo reacciono ante sus actos, solo vi un látigo en su mano que se levantaba y la cara de bella escondiéndose de su captor, el mal nacido iba a golpearla, mi cuerpo tubo una combustión ante la idea de que tocara su frágil piel y Salí en su rescate…

DEJALA MALDITOOO!!! NO LA TOQUESS!!!.....- me lance sobre el hombre tumbandolo en el suelo comence a golpearle la cara y el cuerpo…el desgraciado logro safarse y tirarme de espaldas contra el suelo… vi que los demas se encargaron de los hombres que estaban a nuestro alrededor, Alice y Rosalie sacaron a Bella y la pusieron a salvo, ya podia estar tranquilo…

Ahh veo que lograron llegar hasta aquí niños, debo decir que la alegria no les durara mucho tiempo…

Maldito infeliz, te atreviste a golpearla, como pudiste!!!!...

Jaja y eso no es nada… le habria echo muchas cosas si solo ella hubiera querido…- y se lamio los labios, dejando entrever sus intenciones, mi cuerpo se crispo completo de la ira…

Te voy a matar… desgraciado….- y comenzamos a pelear….

**POV. Alice:**

-DEJALA MALDITOOO!!! NO LA TOQUESS!!!.....- fue lo unico que escuche, cuando me di cuenta edward estaba sobre el cuerpo de un hombre golpeándolo salvajemente…

-rosalie vamos por bella…-

-si!..-

Nos escabullimos mientras los muchachos peleaban y ahí estaba bella, tendida en el piso y conmocionada por la escena… la tomamos y la apartamos del campo de batalla, el bunker en donde estaban era bastante grande, dio espacio para la pelea y para refugiarnos…

-bella… bella!!! Reacciona!!!...-

-a…alice…alice!!!.... oo pensé que jamás los vería denuevo!!!...- me abrazo con fuerza, pobrecita debió estar tan asustada…

-claro que no tontita… hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por llegar a ti!.. Estas bien?...-

-sii solo tengo algunos cortes pero estoy bien…. Edward… donde esta?...-

-esta peleando con el jefe de la banda…

-NOOO!!! Lo van a matar…-

Bella se puso de pie y se nos escabullo, la seguimos pero se detuvo en seco al ver a edward peleando…

Me quede sorprendida mi hermano era un excelente peleador aunque no lo pareciera, podía verse un chico muy tranquilo y pacifico, pero sacaba las uñas para defender a los suyos… bella se quedo petrificada mirando creo que no cabía en su sorpresa… estallo en llanto cuando vio que mi hermano fue golpeado con fuerza, salio en su ayuda…

-NOOO EDWARD!!!!....-

-no te acerques bella!!!!...-

-hay que lindos me inspiran tantas cosas… pero lastima que esto se acaba acá… no voy a dejar que salgan con vida de este lugar…- el hombre saco una pistola y se quedo apuntando a edward…- QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE O EL MUCHACHO SE MUERE!!!!....

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!...- bella se lanzo en la trayectoria de la pistola quedando entre la pistola y el cuerpo de edward… lloraba de desesperación….

**POV. Edward:**

Bella estaba aferrada a mi cuerpo, yo tirado en el suelo y nuestro verdugo apuntándonos con un arma… tratando de empañar todos nuestros sueños…

-que diablos sacas con matarnos!!! ESO NO TRAERA DE NUEVO A TU PADRE!!!...- le grito bella, llorando

-no lo hará, pero no me quedare con la amargura de que tu y tu maldito padre fueron felices y que mi vida no tubo sentido…

-hare lo que quieras pero por favor dejalos ir… no les hagas daño…porfavor…-bella suplicaba por piedad, me levante y la abrace por detrás…

-no bella el no quiere tus suplicas, lo unico que busca es hacerte daño, pero no lo va a conseguir.

-ah si y quien me lo va a impedir, un cuarteto de principitos y sus amigos, jajaja claro que no- rio de forma sarcástica… y miro asi donde estaban las chicas y los demas…esta era mi oportunidad… tire a bella para atrás y me puse de pie en un rapido movimiento le quite la pistola y le pegue una patada, cayo al suelo y comence a golpearlo…

-LLEVENSE A BELLA RAPIDO!!!!....-

-Bella vamonos!!!..- grito emmett y bella se paro y se unio a ellos…

-esto es por todos los golpes que le diste… maldito bastardo…- y lo segui golpeando hasta cuando el hombre ya no se movio…habia quedado inconciente… su sangre y su cuerpo lacio… daban prueba de ello…

-EDWARD!.... ya basta lo vas a matar!!!... -me dijo jasper separándonos… pero estaba segado por la rabia y por el dolor, no veía otra cosa que no fuera el matarlo…-Ya Edward!!! Apártate!!... jasper me quito de enzima y caí a un lado, mi cabeza esta que hervía pero todos los sentimientos asesinos se fueron cuando vi la dulce figura de bella….

-edward!!!!...- corrimos y nos encontramos en medio de nuestro camino

-bella bella bella!!!!... estas bien mi amor!!!....-

-estoy tan feliz de verteee!!!....- comenzo a llorar, me partia el alma ver por todo lo que habia pasado pero estaba feliz de que estubiera viva…

-no llores mi amor…- seque sus lagrimas con mis dedos…- no llores ya todo esta bien….- todos nos miraban, en la cara de todos se reflejaba cuan sobrecogedora era nuestra escena… me meti en una burbuja… este era el momento…nuestro momento…- bella…. Te amo… te amo como jamas he amado a alguien… eres el amor de mi vida…. La persona mas importante en el mundo para mi….

Sus ojos eran dos lagos de agua cristalina… al escuchar mis palabras comenzaron rapidamente a baciar su contenido…

-no llores amor…-

-en un momento pense que jamas iba a escuchar esas palabras…

-pero aquí estoy bella… diciendote lo mucho que te amo…- me acerque a ella… sentia la necesidad de hacerlo, era como una necesidad vital, mis labios tocaron los suyos con suavidad, senti su respiración en mi boca y quede totalmente embriagado con ella, la bese…. La bese que jamas habia besado, senti una ansiedad que no tenia, ella abrio su boca y yo la mia, nuestro beso se profundizo a mas no poder, estabamos inmersos en una burbuja de sentimientos, sus labios eran adictivos, no queria soltarla, mi boca mandaba millones de sensaciones nuevas a mi cerebro, el cual estaba tratando de procesarlas al mismo tiempo que se paralizaba junto a todo mi cuerpo con la sensación…. Era algo subliminal… nos separamos en busca de aire, mi cabeza comenzaba a necesitarla…

- yo tambien te amo edward… eres lo mas hermoso que tengo…

-ya tortolitoss!!! Salgamos de aquí.. que me ponen nervioso los espacios tan lúgubres…-dijo emmett…

-si salgamos de aquí…

Nos dimos vuelta y le pase a bella mi brazo por su hombro… los demás ya iban adelante, jasper habia salido para traer a la policia para que se llevara al maldito que estaba tirado en el suelo…. Caminamos unos pasos y escuchamos un ruido…

-edward…- dijo bella paralizada…

-PARA DONDE CREEN QUE VAN ESTO NO HA TERMINADO IMBECILES AHORA SI QUE NO SALEN VIVOS…- dijo la voz del jefe de la SOVIET… me di vuelta y estaba apuntando a bella con el arma…. Todo fue muy rapido, tire a bella a un lado para que cayera detrás de unas cajas…debía protegerla… cuando veia que iba callendo… senti un disparo y un gran ardor en mi pecho…

Mi vista se nublo e inmediatamente otro disparo y un grito ahogado de dolor…

-EDWARDDD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!....

Caí al suelo y todo se volvió oscuro….


	16. oscuridad

Mi vista se nublo e inmediatamente otro disparo y un grito ahogado de dolor…

-EDWARDDD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!....

Caí al suelo y todo se volvió **oscuro**….

POV Bella:

EDWARDDD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!....

Mi pecho se paralizo ante la imagen, había sido igual que cuando me secuestraron, vivía el momento mas romántico de mi vida a pesar del dolor de mis heridas y alguien tenia que arruinarlo, la imagen de mi novio tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre fue mas de lo que pude aguantar, quede en shock….

Sentía a mi alrededor como gritaban, pero las voces no llegaban hasta mi, la muralla de mis nervios las bloqueaban, solo se venia una y otra y otra vez la imagen de mi amor siendo herido, estaba tratando de protegerme, el intentaba mantenerme a salvo, había recibido un disparo por mi causa… ese disparo era para mi… esto es mi culpa…

-BELLAA REACCIONA!....- sentí mi mejilla arder….alguien me había golpeado, cuando fije mi vista al frente, estaba alice con los ojos hinchados y con lagrimas, estaba tratando de hacerme despertar…

-a…lice…. Edward….-

-si bella edward esta herido… reacciona debemos llevarlo al hospital… por favor tienes que reaccionar!!!....

De pronto todo se volvio claro, edward estaba vivo y necesitaba ser atendido…

-si… edward!!!...- me levante y corri a donde estaba mi amor… tirado en el suelo y con la respiración agitada, se veia tan debil e indefenzo… pero no reaccionaba… estaba inconciente..

-bella tranquila esta inconciente pero es por el impacto del disparon, ya llamamos a la ambulancia lo llevaremos al hospital…

-si Emmett…-

Mire de donde había provenido el disparo, el jefe de la SOVIET estaba tirado en el suelo, al igual que edward en un charco de sangre, pero el no se movía, su pecho estaba quieto eso quería decir… que estaba muerto, unos policías lo comprobaron… el sujeto había muerto de un balazo en el corazón… veía policías correr de un lado para otro… cuando uno muy apresurado entro y nos aviso que la ambulancia había llegado… en unos minutos tuvieron a edward en la camilla y salieron rumbo al hospital, no pude ir con el ya que me dijeron que era peligroso, pero que me llevarían en uno de los autos de la policía, alice y un muchacho que no conocía se fueron con el… al ver la ambulancia partir mis miedos comenzaron a aflorar… mis lagrimas brotaron sin control…

-esto es mi culpa, es mi culpa… porque tenia que pasar esto… maldita sea!!!!...- grite con toda la rabia que tenia en mi interior…

-tranquila bells… esto no es tu culpa…- me dijo una voz conocida, cuando mire quien era me sorprendí…

-Jacob!!!... estas aquí!!!...

-claro que si tontita… todos vinimos a ayudarte…-

-hola hermanita…-

-Emmett lo siento mucho…. No quería que esto pasara…-

-tranquila… edward estará bien… vamonos al hospital…

-Princesa Isabella…- me llamo una mujer que estaba con Emmett…

-solo bella… por favor…-

-mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, agente de la INTERPOL, me da gusto que estés bien bella... ahora deben irse al hospital edward te necesita, hay una camioneta afuera esperandolos, yo ya le avise a sus padres asique estaran esperandolos alla…

-muchas gracias… Srta Rosalie…

-solo Rose…Bella…

-gracias Rose…-

-bueno chicos vamonos…Rose te veo luego?....- pregunto emmett mirando a la muchacha….

-claro que si grandulón, mas rato me paso al hospital…- le dijo guiñándole el ojo…

-que bien! Nos vemos alla… entonces!!!...- y el le devolvió el guiño…

Nos encaminamos hacia la salida, era un terreno enorme… habia una gran casona, y por lo que vi se habia desatado una gran lucha… ya que habia muchos heridos y muertos.,… un escalofrio recorrio mi espalda al pensar que habia sido todo por mi causa… Emmett se dio cuenta y me hablo…

-tranquila hermanita, tu vales la pena…-

-eso espero emmett eso espero…

Nos subimos a una camioneta que tenia el logo de INTERPOL, ibamos custodiados por otro auto y por algunos agentes, le pedí al conductor que se fuera lo mas rapido posible, cuando llegamos al hospital, nuestras familias estaban allí…

-BELLAA!!!- mis padres corrieron a abrazarme, los recibí, mi madre y yo lloramos al vernos…

-bella cariño… estas bien?.- dijo mi padre con mucha preocupación en su voz…

-si papa… lo estoy… solo un poco choqueada por todo lo que ha sucedido…-

-bella hija mía… que bueno es tenerte devuelta…- Era Esme… siempre en su tono maternal y de preocupación sincera…

-esme… lo siento…- y rompí a llorar en sus brazos…-perdóname por favor… lo siento mucho, yo no quería… no… quería…-

-ya mi amor tranquila….- me acariciaba la cabeza… -confió en que mi hijo saldrá bien de esto, el solo quería que estuvieras bien… Carlisle esta con el….

-yo también iré mama- exclamo emmett…

-ve hijo, tu padre dejo avisado que ibas a entrar habla con las enfermeras…-partió a hablar y la enfermera inmediatamente lo condujo a donde tenia que ir

-cualquier cosa les aviso…-dijo al pasar por nuestro lado

-Emmett!!!!.....- exclame en un grito cuando se marchaba

-si?....-

-dile a edward que lo amo… por favor…-

-claro que si hermanita… con mucho gusto…- y se fue con una de las enfermeras…

-bella cariño el doctor tiene que revisarte….-

-no mama quiero estar con edward cuando despierte…

-Isabella Marie Swan… no seas obstinada… si estarás aquí mismo… deja que el doctor te revise…-dijo mi padre con un tono muy serio…

-ve cariño cualquier cosa te avisamos…- me dijo esme con una sonrisa…

-hay esta bien papa!!!... esme por favor llámame si saben algo…-

-claro que si mi amor… ve…-

Mis papas me llevaron con el doctor quien me reviso y curo mis heridas, mi papa se enfureció al ver mis heridas en la espalda, por los latigazos, mi madre se hecho a llorar sin control, para mi esto no era nada… el hecho que edward estuviera allá con una bala en el cuerpo, era peor que cualquier dolor…. Me dejaron vendada la espalda pero el doctor dijo que no era para que me hospitalizaran, así que con unos cuidados básicos las heridas iban a sana pronto…

Mama llamo a Jessica para que viniera al hospital a traernos ropa a alice, edward, Jacob y a mi… a emmett no le pudieron traer ya que la de edward le quedaba chica… pero Esme llamo a su ama de llaves Ana... Para que ella viniera a volterra y trajera algunas maletas con ropa de todos… accedió de inmediato al saber lo que había pasado con edward… el sin duda era su consentido… además Esme presentía que tendrían que quedarse unos cuantos días mas…

Las horas pasaban y no sabíamos nada de edward… me había duchado y cambiado de ropa… al igual que todos los demás... Estaba nerviosa, impaciente, nadie salía a darnos noticias, no sabia si mi amor estaba vivo… o… no no… no podía pensar eso!!!... edward estaba vivo… nos vamos a casar… y ahora si que será por amor... debo tener fe... mis miedos dejaron paso a la incertidumbre cuando vi a Carlisle saliendo por las mismas puertas que había pasado Emmett, venia con esos trajes de quirófano verde… pero con manchas de sangre…

-Carlisle que paso??... como esta edward?? Esta bien…- levanto su mano para que guardara silencio…

-bella… me da mucho gusto que estés a salvo…-me abrazo…- pero lamento decirte que edward no esta bien…

-que??? No Carlisle… no por favor…dime que tiene…

Avanzamos un poco y quedamos en frente de todos los demás Esme me paso las manos por los hombros…

-debo decirles que la condición de edward es muy grave, si se hubieran demorado un poco mas en traerlo probablemente no estaría con vida…la bala que tiene, le paso a solo unos centímetros del corazón, lo operaron de urgencia y se la lograron extraer, pero su condición es muy grave debido a todas las contusiones que tiene del día del secuestro y además las que recibió el día de hoy, su corazón esta muy débil y su cuerpo también… lo siento mucho… pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar…- los ojos de Carlisle se volvieron cristalinos…

-OH… por dios mi pequeño…-exclamo Esme…

-esto es mi…. Culpa… ese balazo era para mi… yo tendría que estar… ahí…- las lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas…

-jamás vuelvas a decir eso bella…- me di vuelta y estaba alice con el mismo chico detrás de nosotros…- si tu estuvieras allá, mi hermano estaría muriendo aun mas de lo que murió cuando te secuestraron…debes tener fe y ánimos para apoyarlo ahora que esta mal…. No hagas que todo el esfuerzo haya sido en vano… no te dejes caer…

-alice…. Yo….- no supe que decirle…

-no digas nada bella…solo ve adentro a apoyar a mi hermano… puede verlo papa?-

-si claro… ya esta en su habitación… emmett estaba acompañándolo… el no ha recuperado el conocimiento… debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo… ve a verlo bella..

-sss…siii…-

-ve bella… y mándale un beso de nuestra parte…-

-si Alice…

Carlisle me encamino hacia las habitaciones, llegamos primero a la estación de las enfermeras en donde se nos indico que edward ya estaba instalado en su habitación… caminamos por un pasillo gigante lleno de puertas… hasta que llegamos a la habitación 1001, en la puerta había una etiqueta que decía…"Edward Cullen", la puerta estaba junta… entramos y ahí estaba mi amor…

Era un habitación de una sola cama, estaba recostado y con las luces a mediana intensidad… dejaba espacio para que la luna también alumbrara en su habitación…se veía tan débil e indefenso, mis brazos picaban por ir a cobijarlo y protegerlo del mundo, su semblante era tranquilo como que estuviera soñando cosas bonitas… _ojala que si…_ decía para mi… estaba lleno de maquinas y tubos, lo que pude distinguir por mis básicos conocimientos era que estaba con un respirador y además con una maquina para medir sus latidos, ya que hacia el bip…. bip ….. bip…. A cada rato…era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo en este momento…. Tenia otras cosas que salían de sus manos o presionaban sus dedos…emmett estaba en un sillón que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, también traía sangre en su ropa, parece que el y carlisle habían ayudado en la operación…

-bueno bella te dejamos con edward… cualquier cosa presionas el botón que esta al lado de su cama,…. Las enfermeras vendrán enseguida a ayudarte…

-muchas gracias Carlisle...

-bueno hija nos vamos… estaremos afuera… hasta pronto…

-nos vemos y gracias…

-de nada… hija…-

Abandonaron la habitación y mi vista se perdió en el rostro de mi amor… estaba tan tranquilo, parecía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, hacia dos días estábamos felices y tranquilos, y ahora se debate entre la vida y la muerte, solo por verme una vez mas… si eso no es amor… entonces no se que lo es…

-edward mi amor… despierta por favor…tienes que ponerte bien… recuerda que te amo mi amor… no me dejes ahora… yo te estoy esperando… despierta amor…- acaricie sus mejillas blancas como la cal… no había ese rubor que muy pocas veces se hacia presente pero que era una belleza presenciarlo, me acerque y bese sus rosáceos labios, estaban fríos como nunca los había sentido, pero no importaba… porque aun así... eran míos… eran los labios de edward…y siempre serian para mi… siempre…

La noche paso rápido al igual que los siguientes días…edward llevaba una semana inconciente y no había señal de que fuera a despertar… mi corazón cada día se iba entristeciendo más… pero seguía con la esperanzas de que mi amor iba a salir adelante… era día lunes por la mañana, llegaba al hospital muy temprano por la mañana, ese día Esme se había quedado a dormir en la habitación para que yo pudiera ir a casa a cambiarme y a comer algo… cuando entre al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de edward sentí un extraño escalofrió pero no le di importancia, debía apurarme mi amor me estaba esperando…llegue y Esme estaba dormida en un sillón de la habitación… traía todos los días unas lindas flores para su cuarto quería que cuando despertara viera muchos colores y se alegrara… fui al baño y las puse en un florero, cuando volví a la habitación la maquina que media el corazón de edward comenzó a soñar extraño…

-edward??...- deje el florero en su mesa de noche… esme se incorporo al instante…-edward que pasa?...-

-llamare a la enfermera…- Esme salio corriendo de la habitación…

La maquina se había vuelto loca, sus sonidos constantes hacían que mi cabeza se mareara… algo andaba mal… no tenia el tranquilo ritmo de sus latidos… ahora parecía que fuera a explotar.. su ritmo cada vez fue mas rápido… me acerque a su cama y toque sus manos estaban frías… y su expresión era dura… como si le estuviera doliendo…no sabia que hacer… las enfermeras no llegaban, Esme gritaba por ayuda en los pasillos, parecia que nadie la escuchaba…. El sonido se hizo mas agudo hasta que dejo de ser un bip agitado y paso a ser un sonido plano… el pito era permanente… que pasaba!!!...

Corrí a su cama… le toque el rostro y seguía helado… su pecho no se movia…no estaba respirando…edward estaba…. No no … NO NO!!!!.... NOOOOO!!!

-edward..!!! EDWARDD!!! EDWARDD!!! Mi amor despierta por favor… no me dejes… edward!!!! Edward!!!.... yo te amo mi amor no me dejes…-le grite

Las enfermeras y el doctor llegaron, me apartaron de su lado y comenzaron a reanimarlo, no sabia que pasaba, solo podía ver a una de las enfermeras haciéndole presión en el pecho una y otra vez…una y otra vez… no paraba… PERO QUE ERA ESTO!!!....

Mire la cara de esme y estaba desfigurada, mas pálida que de costumbre, mis ojos estaban hinchados, debía evacuar, mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, sin querer… me apoye en una de las paredes y me deje caer al suelo mis ojos estaban cerrados, solo podía ver una avalancha de imágenes y en todas estaba el… mi amor… todos mis pensamientos y cada latido de mi corazón iba dedicado a el…mis ojos se nublaron ante la conmoción… y mi cuerpo entro en una burbuja…. Una que era impenetrable…no quise saber nada más del mundo…

**POV Edward:**

_Había tenido los sueños mas hermosos del mundo…muchos de los recuerdos de mi vida se hicieron presentes… estaba en un lugar, feliz…. Pero…. Porque no lo sentia? había algo que me faltaba? si… algo…en mi vida… esa pieza importante que hace que todo tenga sentido…_

_La tenia?..._

_Existía esa fuerza?...._

_-edward…..-_

_Una voz… una voz que me ha llamado todo este tiempo… no se cuanto sea, no se de donde,… pero yo la conozco… hay algo en ella que se me hace familiar…_

_-edward…. –_

_Pero de donde proviene…. Quiere que la siga?...._

_Porque… adonde mas tengo ir?...._

_No siento nada pendiente… pero hay un extraño sentimiento que me hace estar ansioso… alguien espera por mi?..._

_-edward….-_

_Esa voz que incansablemente pronuncia mi nombre…desde la mas profunda oscuridad en la que me encuentro…_

_Una imagen se hizo presente… unos ojos… unos ojos color chocolate… pero donde los he visto?... tal vez en una vida pasada…?...._

_NO…_

_Esos ojos… me transmiten tantas cosas, los siento vivos solo con mirarlos…quieren hablarme… me quieren decir algo…ahora…_

_-edward….-_

_Una vez mas… y siento el latir de un corazón.,… es el mió?.... se escucha tranquilo, esta en paz… pero porque late… lo hace porque yo lo quiero.. lo hace porque alguien lo quiere?... o tal vez lo hace porque quiere hacerlo para alguien mas…_

_-edward…._

_Una melodía… sonó en mi cabeza… la reconozco…Claro de Luna…pero porque viene a mi mente…tal vez es importante… tengo que recordarla por algo… pero porque?...._

_Esos ojos…los mismos… se vuelven a hacer presentes… pero ahora puedo ver mas… vienen acompañado del rostro… un rostro que se me hace….si… yo lo conozco…_

_Bella… un nombre que retumba hasta en lo mas profundo de mi ser…_

_Pero quien es ella?.... la dueña de los ojos color chocolate que me hacen sentir paz… pero ademas…. Me transmiten otro tipo de sentimientos…_

_Quien es ella?.... una seguidilla de recuerdos contesto a mi pregunta… la veia… hermosa… con un color como el de ninguna…estaba preciosa en ese vestido que tan bien acompañaba su figura… pero… porque no puedo estar ahí con ella… en mis recuerdos podia tocarla, besarla, jugar,.abrazarla… disfrutarla… pero porque ahora no… donde estaba?... yo la quiero… yo la necesito…_

_-edward…-_

_Que sera lo que quieren de mi??.... es ella… ella es la que necesita de mi al igual que yo de ella…_

_-te amo… edward…-_

_Y yo también te amo… si… eso es…ella es… este sentimiento… esta ansiedad…_

_Debo salir… debo salir… porque… ya lo se… necesito verla… necesito estar con ella, mi corazón danza solo por ella, la que me produce felicidad, la que me da la calma, la que me hace respirar…_

_Y por la que ahora voy a vivir… solo para poder sentir su calor una vez más…_

_Por ella… por Bella… por la persona a quien yo mas quiero…_

_-edward…. Despierta…-_

_Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con la razón de mi existir… por la que he muerto y por la que volví a nacer…_

_Solo para poder estar con ella… el despertar a una nueva vida… _

_**Una Vida con Bella…**_


	17. despertar

La vida y la muerte…. Uno es alegría y el otro tristeza… uno implica movimiento y el otro paz eterna… pero que la vida sin un aliciente para vivir y que es la muerte sin tener un motivo para aceptarla con resignación… nada… la vida no tiene sentido si no se aprovecha… si no se vive por algo… y la muerte es solo un proceso de la vida si no se alcanza por el bien de otros…

A lo largo de nuestra existencia buscamos un motivo… un luz que guié nuestros pasos al andar… el mió esta aquí… frente a mis ojos… mirándome con esa expresión de sorpresa y de amor… fundidos en una sola mirada… mi motivo para vivir tiene nombre… Isabella Marie Swan

Y ahora lo tengo, mi motivo para ser feliz,…. Este es un despertar diferente, un despertar a un mundo nuevo que se abre ante estos ojos… un mundo lleno de sentimientos que espera por ser explorado…

Un mundo en donde solo existiremos tu y yo… un mundo que construimos con este amor… una nueva vida contigo…. Mi amor…

**POV Bella:**

-Edward!!!....- grito Esme…todos giraron su atención a la cama, la habitación estaba llena… la familia de Edward y la mía… me di vueltas y ahí estaba… esa hermosa mano nívea moviendo sus dedos… era el era mi amor... Que regresaba a la vida después de estar tan cerca de la muerte…

Edward había tenido un paro cardio-respiratorio… su cuerpo por unos momentos dejo de respirar…dejo este mundo… no se que habrá pasado con el en ese momento, que habrá sentido…. Desde ese incidente han pasado 2 dias… la condicion de Edward mejoro… los médicos trataron de hacer lo posible para traerlo a este mundo otra vez… y lo lograron…

Con solo ver sus ojos abriéndose otra vez... **la vida**… y todo lo demás **tuvo sentido para mi…**

Me acerque rapidamente y sus ojos se abrieron, nuestras miradas enseguida se encontraron, me dio la impresión que el me buscaba, queria saber que yo estaba ahí, al igual que yo queria que supiera que estaba con el, acompañandolo siempre…

-Edward…- le dije y bese su frente… mis labios reaccionaron como nunca al contacto con su piel… el mojo sus labios y dijo lo que habia esperado por tanto tiempo… mi nombre en sus hermosos labios..

-bee…lla…- dijo con su voz entrecortada… le costaba hablar.. ya que habia estado mucho tiempo inconciente…

-hola mi amor…nos diste un gran susto…-

-como… estas….-

-bien no te preocupes yo estoy bien…-

Cerro sus ojos y sonrrio… después de que Edward desperto los dias parecieron correr…el en una semana salio de hospital, yo estuve cuidándolo todo el tiempo…no nos separábamos en todo el dia…era la ventaja de ser su novia… me dejaban estar todo el tiempo que queria con el… disfrutaba de mi "cargo"

Cuando salio, Esme y Carlisle prefirieron llevarlo a su casa, ya que querían que Edward se recuperara con ellos, yo acepte porque era lo correcto, lo que no era muy correcto y por lo que recibi varios regaños de papa, fue que yo me fui a la casa de Edward con ellos… la cara de papa cuando le dije se quedo de una pieza… no se imaginaba a su niña viviendo en la casa del novio y aun sin casarse, pfff… trate de que no se alarmara tanto prometiéndole que jamás haría algo de lo que el se avergonzara de mi… prometió ir a verme lo mas seguido que pudiera…

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward… su nana, Anna casi se lanzo a sus brazos, llenándolo de besos y de abrazos, ella lo amaba como a un hijo y sin duda Edward a ella también… me hospede en la habitación de huéspedes que quedaba para mi alegría muy cerca de la de Edward… cuando ya todos estabamos instalados, Sali a ver a mi amor…

-se puede…- toque en su puerta…

-por supuesto…-

-como estas?...- entre y estaba recostado en su cama, sus heridas estaban sanando muy bien…ya se sentia mas fuerte… pero Esme no lo dejaba hacer mucho, alegando que debia descansar…

-estoy bien… pero estaria mejor… si estuvieras aquí conmigo…- y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida… me ponia colorada solo con verla…

-jajaja…solo tenias que pedirlo….- corri a su cama y me sente junto a el, en una de las orillas… pero el se corrio, palmeo el lugar vacio y dejo un espacio para que yo me recostara junto a el…

-ven aquí pequeña estas muy lejos…-me paso el brazo por la cintura y undio su cara en mi cuello, lo sentia aspirar mi aroma…

-de lo que jamas me cansare es de oler ese aroma que me hace perder la cabeza…- sus palabras lograron que se me erizara hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos…

-y yo jamas me cansare de esto…tenerte conmigo es uno de lo mas grandes regalos… sabes… por un momento pense que jamas estariamos asi…

-yo también… el dia que te secuestraron, comenzo mi calvario, me converti en un zombie… no habia nada que me trajera a este mundo otra vez…

-pero ya no recordemos eso…debemos estar felices porque ya por fin podemos estar tranquilos…

-si… pero hay algo… hay algo de lo cual no hemos podido disfrutar…-

-que co….- antes de que pudiera terminar, Edward estaba a solo milímetros de mis labios…

Comenzó el carnaval de sensaciones… en estos dias no habia tenido mucho tiempo para estar sola con Edward, o tal vez no queria estar sola y tentarme de hacer algo, ya que el estaba debil y su condicion podria variar si hacia algun tipo de esfuerzo, pero teniéndolo asi tan cerca era difícil contenerse…

Su aliento golpeo en mi boca como un maremoto en un rompeolas… era un hecho ya no podía aguatarme mas, mi boca se entreabrió al igual que la de el, invitándonos a cada uno a pasar, los labios de Edward tocaron muy suave los míos y su cabeza se giro para profundizar el beso, la mía de manera automática hizo lo mismo, ese beso comenzó despacio, pero luego fue agarrando color e impulso y se hizo pasional y deseoso… deseoso de todo tipo de contacto, Edward paso sus manos por mi cintura recorriéndola una y otra vez… mis manos se fueron a su cabello, logrando desordenarlo aun mas, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, pude sentir cada parte del cuerpo de Edward, sentía su pecho, sus brazos firmes aprensándome cada vez mas fuerte contra el… solo me deje llevar por el mar de sensaciones y me deje caer en la cama, Edward se situó encima mió, pero sin apretarme o hacerme daño… un nuevo sentimiento se dio paso… el deseo… los ojos de Edward se veían diferentes, podía ver que el deseaba esto tanto como yo, los besos siguieron aumentando en ritmo y en potencia, comenzaba a vivir un cierto frenesí… un frenesí por estar con el hombre que amaba… y porque sintiera que ahora nadie nos iba a separar…

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo besándonos y acariciándonos… sintiendo al otro, me resultaba tan fácil estar así, era una sincronización perfecta, Edward y yo estábamos compenetrados el uno con el otro no cabía duda, que era el destino, todo esto me afirmaba mas que lo nuestro estaba escrito…

-ya es muy tarde…- le dije el sol se había escondido hace ya mucho tiempo… seguíamos en su habitación alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna.

-y que importa…a mi me da igual lo tarde que sea… solo quiero seguir amándote…-

-recuerda que tenemos toda la vida mi amor… ahora si que podremos disfrutar de una vida juntos…-

-claro que si….mi amor…. Te amo bella…

-y yo a ti Edward…-

Y nos volvimos a besar, pero este beso estuvo cargado de amor, de pasión por el otro, mi corazón bailaba solo por estar con el, era una danza dedicada a mi novio… el que pronto seria mi amado esposo… nos separamos en busca de aire y sentí el sonar de su estomago… mi novio tenia hambre…

-jajaja… vez que debemos bajar…tu estomago te recuerda su presencia…-

-mmmm esta bien pero comamos y quiero que vamos a pasear, estoy aburrido de estar encerrado…

-si señor…- le respondí llevándome una mano a la frente como los militares… el solo sonrió y nos pusimos de pie…

Llegamos al comedor, las miradas divertidas de todos golpearon en nuestra cara, en especial las de Emmett y Alice, Edward parecía no importarle, pero yo me sonroje al instante…

-buenas noches tortolitos… pesamos que no saldrían más de la habitación….-

-deja de molestar Emmett…- le dijo Edward pasando su mano por el cabello de su hermano…

-bueno chicos por favor siéntense con nosotros…-dijo Carlisle con una bella sonrisa en sus labios…

Nos sentamos, y cenamos en paz, bueno en paz pero muertos de la risa, por todos los comentarios que hacia Emmett a los que Alice hacia aportes también, me contaron todas las historias de cuando eran niños, habían unas muy chistosas, la que siempre salía perdiendo era la pobre de Alice, Edward y Emmett siempre le gastaban bromas a la pobrecita….

-bueno familia… ha sido un placer y un agrado cenar con ustedes pero yo debo salir…- anuncio Emmett poniéndose rápidamente de pie…

-emmmm si… yo igual voy a salir familia…-

-mmmm y nos molestan y ustedes andan en las mismas… tienen una cita niños?- dijo Edward con expresión divertida…

-hay eddy metete en lo tuyo…- dijo el grandote de Emmett…

-bueno nos vamos… que pasen buenas noches… no nos esperen despiertos…-

-que les vaya bien chicos… suertee…- les grite mientras salian….

-gracias hermanita… contestaron al unisono…-

-estos estan locos, ojala que les vaya bien…-dijo Edward…

-bueno muchachos…nosotros tambien vamos a salir…- anuncio Esme… poniendose de pie…-espero que no les importe…

-claro que no mama, pero dime donde van?-

-tenemos una comida de presentacion de nuevos proyectos educaciones…algo muy importante… bien sabes que nos gusta estar pendientes de esos temas…-

-claro papa… bueno que les vaya bien….

-diviértanse muchachos… - dijo Carlisle al salir, ambos nos regalaron un beso…

-bueno mi amor, vamos al jardín… quiero caminar…-

-vamos…- nos tomamos de las manos y salimos…

La brisa que corria era perfecta…. Estabamos, en un jardin hermoso, la primera vez que vine a la casa de Edward fue el dia que nos disgustamos por lo tanto no queria recordarlo… esta noche se sentía especial, era la primera vez que caminaba por estos hermosos jardines de la mano de Edward, el solo contacto hacia que mis mariposas se disparar como locas dentro de mi estomago… llegamos a una parte del jardin que se veia distinta… quizas adornada?.... me parecio extraño…. Vi un camino interminable de velas que nos indicaban el paso, ademas de petalos de rosa… estaba extraña que era esto…

-tu jardín siempre luce así por las noches…-

-mmmm no… hoy es un día especial…-

-porque?....-

-como lo preguntas… no es obvio?.... es un día especial porque tu estas aquí… solo por eso…- su palabras me sonrojaron… pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que nos esperaba al final del camino…

Había un arco con flores… tenia rosas rojas por todas partes, además el camino de velas terminaba en un gran circulo alrededor del arco, había también una banca, tenia pétalos de rosas, unas antorchas iluminaban el lugar además de las velas, se veía mágico…

-Edward….esto…es maravilloso…-

-claro que si… es un pequeño regalo para ti… una noche especial…

Corrí hacia donde esta el arco con todo lo demás, se respiraba la fragancia de las rosas y de las flores, era hermoso, la luna como fiel testigo nos espiaba en nuestro lugar, un lugar solo para los dos…

-Edward gracias…es hermoso…-

-jaja espera esto es solo el comienzo…hay mucho de que hablar…-

-a que te refieres?...- lo mire y tenia una sonrisa y unos ojos picaros…

-ven sientate…-

Nos sentamos y el me hizo girar quedando mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, subi mis pies en la banca quedando recostada, estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos…

-pero dime una cosa como hiciste todo esto…-

-obtuve ayuda de un pequeño duende…yo solo tuve que disfrutar de tu compañía toda la tarde… no podía dejar que vieras a Alice corriendo de un lado para otro como se que lo hizo…-

-le daré las gracias a penas la vea… ósea que todos salieron…?-

-no jajaja … eso fue lo mas fácil, planee que todos salieran de casa esta noche… pero cuando les fui a preguntar resulta que todos tenían planes…fue muy fácil…

-bueno y de que querías hablar amor…- estaba impaciente…

-bella… sabes… hay algo que quiero compartir contigo… te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?....

-mmmm de algunas cosas, después de que nos "conocimos", he tenido recuerdos de nuestra niñez, algunos muy claros y otros no tanto…

-yo he recordado cosas muy importantes bella… cosas que me han hecho tomar esta decisión… pero tengo algo que decirte antes… quiero que rompamos el compromiso que nos une… ese que aceptamos solo por que nuestros padres nos lo imponian…- la mirada de Edward estaba seria… pero sus ojos brillaban como dos Esmeraldas bajo el agua…

-Edward… pero…-me tense al escuchar sus palabras…. Porque entonces era todo esto…

-escuchame bella…quiero que lo rompamos para preguntarte algo…-me hizo ponerme de pie… y se agacho apoyandose solo en una rodilla…oh por dios… eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Edward….- me puse de todos los colores al comprender a que se referia…-

-Isabella Marie Swan… princesa de Volterra… aceptas casarte conmigo mi amor…- y saco de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo, la abrio ante mi sorpresa, contenia un hermoso, debo decir un maravilloso anillo de compromiso, era el anillo mas bello que habia visto en toda mi vida…-que me dices… te quieres casar conmigo?....-

-claro que si mi amor…- lo dije con una voz caragada de emocion, habiamos roto el compromiso que nos ataba solo por imposición para comenzar con uno nuevo… uno que era por amor… tomo suavemente mi mano y deslizo el anillo por el dedo de mi mano izquierda, a la luz de la luna el anillo se veia sublime…

-quiero que sepas… que prometo estar contigo siempre, quiero que pasemos toda una vida juntos…- y las palabras de Edward abrieron paso a uno de los tantos recuerdos de mi niñez en donde Edward me juraba amor y proteccion para toda la vida… estaba recordandome esas promesas…-eres la razon de mi vida bella… quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero amarte y adorarte por el resto de mi vida, no hay nada que nos pueda separar mi amor… nada….

-siempre fue asi Edward… siempre… desde niños que esto estaba escrito nuestro amor fue algo que trascendió en el tiempo… se mantuvo oculto pero salio a flote con mas fuerza cuando nos volvimos a ver… te amo Edward Cullen… mi principe y protector….

-y yo te amo mi princesa….

Nos fundimos en un beso que se hizo cada vez mas impaciente pero estaba cargado de dulzura y de amor… ese amor que nos profesabamos desde niños, ese amor que estaba cargado de pasion por el otro, y que era capaz de dar la vida sin esperar nada a cambio, un amor de verdad….

-mi amor…-nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, mi cabeza me dio vueltas-hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-me dijo Edward con su frente pegada en la mia, soreia de una manera subliminal…

-dime…-

-hay algunas cosas que debo hacer, y me constaria demaciado trabajo separarme de ti, por eso… quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres…. Quieres viajar conmigo mi amor?....-

-siii Edward!!!.... seria genial! Vamos…

-entonces esta hecho mañana mismo preparemos todo…

-te amo Edward!!!.... grite con toda la fuerza que me salia del pecho… me levanto dejándome a la altura de su boca, enrolle mis piernas en sus cintura, no era algo muy propio de una princesa… pero al diablo con los modales, hoy era la mujer mas felz que pisa el planeta… pero solo eso… una mujer… no una princesa, solo sentia la dicha de ser mujer y ademas de ser amada…

-dios sabe que yo tambien… me casaria contigo ahora mismo…

-jajaja pero no se puede… quiero que sea como siempre e soñado… con todo lo que implica una boda…

-claro que si mi amor… lo haremos a tu gusto…

Nos volvimos a besar y estuvimos en ese hermoso lugar hasta altas horas de la noche… cuando todos regresaron les dimos la gran noticia… todos estaba felices, nos abrazaron y besaron hasta mas no poder…. Era algo que se veia venir pero que todos estaban esperando… Alice era la mas contenta, se puso a diseñar en el acto mi vestido de novia, ella ya tenia algunos bosetos listos pero dijo que como ahora era diferente queria hacer un vestido diferente, lo del nuevo compromiso la inspiro mas…

Al otro dia fuimos a mi pais, Volterra, a dar la noticia, mis papas estaban que no cabian en su alegria, fijamos la fecha de la boda nuevamente, nuestras madres querian como para 2 meses mas… pero con Edward consideramos que con 1 mes era mas que suficiente, con todo lo que habiamos pasado queriamos casarnos lo antes posible… cuando le dijimos a papa lo del viaje no le gusto mucho pero tuvo que aceptar sin decir nada… ademas nos mereciamos un descanso, papa solo acepto pidiendome que me llevara a un equipo de seguridad con nosotros, si esa era la condicion no me quedo mas que aceptar…

Nuestro viaje estaba pactado para mañana, Edward se fue a su casa por sus cosas y por las mías, prometiéndome estar lo mas pronto que pudiera de regreso, nos depedimos con un efusivo beso, el cual no paso indiferente para nadie….,ademas nos iríamos en uno de los jet de charly, así que por lo tanto debíamos salir de Volterra.

Ese día me fui a mi cuarto y no podia creer todo lo que había cambiado mi vida desde la ultima vez que estube aquí… era un giro que jamas habia esperado… estaba a puertas de un matrimonio que era esperado mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo…estaba a punto de iniciar un viaje con mi amor…. Y lo mas importante y lo que me hacia feliz…

Estaba en las puertas del comienzo de mi vida con Edward… **una vida llena de amor**…


	18. Viaje

**POV Edward:**

Iba camino a mi casa, había bajado recién del jet que provenía del pais de mi amada, pensaba en todas las cosas hermosas que he vivido en tan poco tiempo, sin duda el mejor regalo fue haber roto el compromiso con bella e iniciar uno nuevo, no me hubiera gustado casarme con la sensación que me dejaba el otro, y la coronación era ese anillo que había comprado el dia de la fiesta de compromiso, con alice nos demoramos tanto en escogerlo pero solo porque quería que fuera algo especial… y así lo fue… a bella le encanto…

Ahora solo podía pensar en nuestro viaje a Londres, tenia que ir a cerrar algunas materias del conservatorio donde había tomado algunos cursos, ya que cuando me casara con bella asumiríamos la corona y mi vida estaría a su lado, estaba muy emocionado de ir… a bella sin duda le encantaría visitar Londres.... llegue a mi casa y mi querida Anna salio a recibirme…

-hola mi pequeño… como estas?... como se tomaron la noticia los Swan…

-muy bien Anna… mejor que nunca….

-estoy tan feliz mi niño… se me hincha el corazón con solo ver tu cara sonriente…

-y eso no es nada Anna, veras caras aun mas felices después que me case con mi bella… Anna quiero que llames a Rachel y que le digas que prepare el apartamento para nuestra llegada…

-si mi niño llamare enseguida…

Rachel era el ama de llaves de nuestro Penh House en Londres, creo que podria negociar el quedarnos aunque sea unos días… necesitaba pasar tiempo con mi novia y sabia que ella también lo deseaba. Me fui de inmediato a hablar con mis hermanos, ellos por una extraña razón no quería viajar… decían que tenían ciertos "compromisos" así que no querían salir del país, eso me olía a romance, pero si era así estaba feliz por ellos… prepare mis maletas y le pedí a las mucamas que arreglaran las de bella, estaba ansioso por partir, yo todavía no estaba digamos que muy bien de mis heridas pero ya podía moverme y tenia mucha fuerza, así que por mas que me quisieran retener igual iría, papa y mama no hicieron mucho intento porque sabían lo que les iba a decir…

Cuando todo estaba listo, llego mi pequeño tormento con mi hermano a mi lado…

-hola eddy….- me dijo emmett en tono burlón…

-hola grandote… que hacen?...-

-queremos hablar contigo edward…- me dijo Alice con una mirada divertida…

-mmmm y de que seria…?- pregunte extrañado…

-mira querido hermanito.. Como tus hermanos mayores nos sentimos con la responsabilidad de tener... "cierta" charla contigo sobre el matrimonio…

Mi cara no se que expresión tubo pero vi que alice se contubo con muchas ganas una risotada…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA…- la risa de Emmett lleno la habitación…-era broma chiquilin, todo lo que vas a pasar sera mejor que lo descubran entre los dos…esa es una de las ideas del matricidio… - me rei ante su palabra…

-JA JA JA… muy graciositos los dos…- me rei con sarcasmo…

-no edward en verdad… solo queremos desearte la mayor de las suertes te la mereces… pero vez edward…recuerdas cuando todo esto comenzo…

Flash Back:

"_-puedes hacer lo que tu quieras recuerda siempre que es tu vida la que esta en juego…. Imagínate que te toque la suerte que les toco a papa y mama, y te enamores de tu prometida-_

_-jajaja papa y mama estaban hechos el uno para el otro por eso fue tan fácil que se enamoraran.-_

_-edward no te cierres a mas posibilidades, recuerda que aparte de la luna hay miles de estrellas en el cielo, no es lo único que se puede observar-"_

End Flash Back.

si hermanita, lo recuerdo perfectamente… tenias toda la razon…-

al igual que tu edward… tu y bella si estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

Nuestra conversación paso de recuerdos a risas y consejos de emmett… debo decir de todo tipo de consejos, la noche paso muy tranquila me quede a dormir en mi casa, cuando salio el sol me levante como un rayo y me puse a preparar todo, en cuanto ya tenia las maletas en el Hall me despedí de todos indicándoles que a lo mejor me quedaría un par de dias mas con bella en Londres, todos estaba muy felices…

Llegue a volterra a eso de las 9, cuando me baje del auto en la puerta del palacio, estas se abrieron y salio mi hermosa princesa corriendo (literalmente) a mis brazos, yo la recibi como se debe, con un abrazo y un beso de esos que nos quitaban el aliento y nos hacían volar… estaba feliz de verla, parecia que mi adiccion por bella esta llegando a un punto que jamas imagine y eso me hacia sentir FELIZ!.....

Con mi amor nos depedimos de todos e iniciamos nuestro viaje, no sin antes llevarnos a un completo equipo de seguridad que iba a cuidarnos, eran tantos que se fueron en una van atrás del mercedes blindado que nos llevaba al aeropuerto…. Nos fuimos en uno de los Jets de Charly, el viaje fue muy tranquilo, nos fuimos conversando todo lo que nuesta impaciencia nos permitia, era la primera vez que estabamos solos, nuestros cuerpos nos traicionaban y tubimos que besarnos hasta que ya no podíamos respirar, era una sensación de libertad única, que solo la volveríamos a experimentar después de nuestro matrimonio….

Llegamos a Inglaterra a eso de las 14 de la tarde, al aeropuerto de City que estaba a unos 10 kilometros de la ciudad, íbamos en uno de los coches que teníamos para trasladarnos, que resultaba ser un mercedes también…

-este auto me parece conocido…- dijo bella con una mirada divertida…

-Carlisle es igual que charly… la seguridad ante todo…- dije recordando sus palabras..

-oye mi amor, y por casualidad donde vamos… no me dijiste donde nos hospedaríamos…

-bueno es una sorpresa solo puedo decirte que te va a encantar…-

-aunque estuviéramos debajo de un puente yo seria feliz… porque estaría contigo mi amor…-

-te amo princesita…-

-y yo a ti principito…- y nos besamos…. Es que a caso nunca me iba a cansar de besarla?.... era algo que debía aceptar… estaba adicto a los besos y caricias de mi novia…

Llegamos al edificio en donde estaba mi apartamento, debo decir que era enorme, mi "casa" quedaba en el piso 40, estábamos en el corazon de Londres, viviamos cerca del West End que era donde estada toda la diversión (según Emmett)…. Desde cualquier ventana del apartamento se veía toda la ciudad…. En la noche era un espectáculo sublime…

-wow… es grande el edificio….- dijo bella con la boca caida…

-si y espera a que veas el piso donde vivimos…-

Subimos en ascensor, cuando pasamos el piso 20, bella me miro con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo logre sacar una risa… al llegar al Penh house, ella casi se quedo con la boca abierta, para ser una princesa me había dado cuenta que bella no había visto casi nada del mundo, uno que yo estaría feliz que viera a mi lado…

-hay edward esto es muy hermoso….- dijo caminando por todos lados…

El apartamento, estaba decorado con el exquisito gusto de mi madre y hermana, era muy grande tenia 5 habitaciones, 3 baños, estar, biblioteca, un pequeño gimnasio propiedad de emmett, cocina con desayunador, además del comedor principal y por si esto fuera poco en la terraza tenia una hermosa piscina con jacuzzy y un jardín, era el sueño de toda inmobiliaria.

-edward es hermoso….-

-si a mi me encanta, me da lo mismo el lujo, pero aquí arriba es tan tranquilo… es un excelente lugar para pensar, cuando Alice y Emmett no estan…

-jajaja… ya lo creo… bueno y ahora que hacemos…-

-mmmm tal vez podríamos….- y con rápido movimiento la bese, comenzó como un dulce e inocente beso pero siguió como uno apasionado e impetuoso, con un solo movimiento de cartas había dejado a Rachel fuera del departamento por toda la semana… no quería interrupciones como en nuestras casas, de verdad nos hacia falta estar solos, como novios que éramos… seguíamos besándonos como un par de locos, era una sensación genial, pero al igual que la otra vez, diferentes sentimientos fueron dando paso, uno de ellos…. El deseo…

-edward…. Edward….- decia bella con su respiración entrecortada…-debemos… detenernos… si no…

-si…. Si cariño… lo se…- tuve que ocupar un autocontrol que me hacia merecedor de un premio novel para poder separarnos…

-bueno….- dijo mi amada…- no hace falta apresurarnos mi amor…el no ser molestado a comenzado a afectarnos seriamente…

-ufff… ni que lo digas…- fue lo único que me salio…

-bueno cariño, sabes… aunque no lo creas nunca e estado aquí….-

-enserio?...-dije sorprendido, lo sabia bella no había visto mucho del mundo-bueno entonces eso nos da pie para quedarnos unos días mas… que te parece?...

-me parece genial pero podremos quedarnos?...-

-claro que si!... si lo dices por charly, bueno ahí hablamos con el… y por el matrimonio, todavía nos falta un mes… así que podemos hacer un pequeño viaje antes…

-muy bien caballero…-

Bella estaba feliz… su cara me lo hacia notar…nos aseamos, nos cambiamos de ropa y nos fuimos a recorrer la ciudad, lo primero es lo primero fuimos a mi instituto a cerrar todas mis materias pendientes, lo bueno es que estaban en vacaciones así que no andaba nadie por los pasillos… fue un tramite muy rápido, me despedí de mis profesores y nos fuimos…

Pasamos por todos los paseos y lugares mas conocidos, bella quedo impresionada con la Tower Bridge. Después fuimos a dar un paseo al Piccadilly Circus. Terminamos el dia muy cansados, estuvimos todo lo que quedo de la tarde hasta el anochecer en uno de los parques aledaños al rascacielos… lleve a bella a comer a un restauran hermoso, ahí salio una conversación muy interesante…

-Bella… dime que lugares del mundo te gustaría conocer…-

-mmmm no lo se… conozco tan poco que me gustaría conocer lo que mas pudiera jaja…-esa suave y hermosa risa musical…

-y charly no te dejaba viajar?...-

-mmmm no como te dije cuando nos volvimos a encontrar charly privilegiaba mi educación antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… el decía que era lo mas importante.

-ahhh…- mi mente ya estaba trabajando sobre esta conversación…

Después de comer. Nos fuimos al apartamento, bella estaba exhausta y no quería que se sobrecargara… teníamos una semana para estar juntos así que me tome las cosas con calma… bella dormiría en la habitación de Alice…

-buenas noches mi amor….- me dedico una de esas miradas que me hacían perder la calma… y me beso… perdí la coordinación de mi cuerpo… solo me sumergí en la sensación…

-hay bella… no sabes todo lo que provocas en mi…-

-digo lo mismo…- nuestras frentes y respiraciones estaban juntas…

-bueno ya me voy a dormir… nos vemos mañana… te amo mas que a nada…-

-yo tambien mi amor….la bese suavemente en esos carnosos labios carmesí…- yo tambien…

Ella se fue a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de dulzura… realmente me iba a costar conciliar el sueño con bella cerca mio… antes lo estuvimos cuando estuvo hospedada en mi casa o cuando yo estube en la de ella, pero esta vez era diferente… era muy diferente…

Trate de dormir pero no lo conseguí, me di vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas en mi cama, me levante cuando ya no daba mas… pase por la habitación de bella y la puerta estaba junta, la entre abri para mirar y ahí estaba mi pequeño angelito durmiendo…no quise molestar sus hermosos sueños, me fui a la cocina y me servi un vaso de leche con chocolate… era impresionante como se veía la ciudad en la noche, tan llena de luz y de color, me fascinaba la vista… siempre que quería pensar o estaba acongojado por algo, me ponía a mirar, es muy relajante ver esta imagen…. Cuando estaba absorto en mis pensamientos sentí unos brazos pasar por mi cintura, mi sonrisa inmediatamente se formo en mis labios…

-noche de insomnio…- me dijo bella con una sonrisa..

-el tenerte aquí hace que se me vaya el sueño…-

-que pena ser la culpable de tu desvelo…-

-pero para mi es maravilloso tener alguien por quien desvelarme…adoro la sensación…, pero tu que haces levantadas… es de madrugada…

-tampoco podía dormir…es fascinante tenerte solo para mi por una semana, aunque lo mejor es que esta es la primera semana del resto de nuestras vidas amor…estaremos juntos por siempre…

-jajá jajá sí en eso tienes toda la razón, solo por eso no he ido a robarte un beso a tu habitación, solo porque tengo toda la vida para hacerlo…- no había terminado y ella me beso con pasión, como había querido yo besarla al terminar… bella leía mis pensamientos…

-eso era lo que necesitaba…- me dijo con su respiración entre cortada…

-bueno ya que casi amanece.. no te gustaria ver el amanecer conmigo bella?...-

-claro que si edward…-

-preparare café… este es un espectáculo unico desde este piso…-

Hice unos cafes, nos abrigamos y salimos a la terraza a beberlos, habian unos sillones para tomar sol que eran lo bastante amplios como para caer los dos, nos recostamos y conversamos de todo lo que se puedan imaginar, con bella jamas me quedaba callado, las palabras salian solas, aunque cuando se producia algun silencio nunca era incomodo, el solo tenerla en mis brazos me hacia sentirme acompañado y en mi lugar feliz…. Sus brazos lo eran…

El sol salio y bella quedo maravillada. Este espectáculo no se ve en cualquier escenario o en los cines normalmente, es algo que solo me hubiera gustado compartirlo con ella…con mi amor…

La semana para mi desgracia se nos fue volando, pero le mostré a bella todos los lugares maravillosos que existían en ese país, lamentablemente tuvimos que regresar a volterra para terminar con los preparativos de la boda… bella estaba ansiosa al igual que yo, no era que me molestara pero me había gustado tanto estar solo con bella, seria genial cuando nos casáramos, la tendría para mi… solo para mi…

***

El mes paso mas rápido de lo que esperábamos… estábamos a solo 1 noche de ser marido y mujer, al fin podríamos estar juntos, **unidos para toda la vida…**


	19. Unidos por siempre

**POV. Bella:**

Estaba despierta, no había dormido en toda la noche, eran las 6 de la madrugada y yo no podía conciliar el sueño, me había levantado, me había tomado casi dos litros de leche tibia, pero nada, el sueño no venia, era algo de lo que estaba privada en este día…

Era día sábado por la madrugada, el día de mi boda con edward, no podía decir que estaba tranquila, porque seria la mentira más grande de toda mi existencia… me había dado como 1000 vueltas por mi habitación… realmente estaba a punto del colapso… pero… a pesar de estar tan nerviosa, había una parte que estaba tranquila, y era la mas importante, la parte que sabia que edward me amaba… y que el novio si estaría esperándome en el altar… me asome a la ventana de mi habitación que daba hacia el inmenso jardín de palacio, ahí estaban las grandes carpas blancas, eran enormes, era el lugar de la recepción… estaba muy contenta, Alice me habia ayudado en casi todo lo que concierne al matrimonio al igual que mama y Esme, con edward habiamos escogido solo cosas simples, nada ostentoso, pero con ese trio de mujeres sabiamos que aunque escogieramos lo mas simple tirariamos "la casa por la ventana…" o mejor dicho "el castillo por la ventana"

Edward se habia encargado solo de la luna de miel, me dijo que era una sorpresa asi que la sabria solo antes de que nos fueramos, lo unico que me dijo era que estariamos afuera por un tiempo indeterminado, y eso me parecia excelente, asi podria disfrutar de mi marido el tiempo que quisiera.

Cuando sentí pasos en los pasillos supe que el dia habia comenzado, hoy todas las mucamas del palacio se iban a levantar casi al alba para tener todo listo para la tarde, nuestra boda empezaba a las 5 de la tarde, asique para las 4 ya debia de estar todo mas que preparado…. Mire mi vestido y me quede embelezada mucho tiempo, era hermoso, de verdad… Alice habia hecho un trabajo maravilloso el vestido era simplemente hermoso… alguien toco a mi puerta…

-buenos dias hija…-

-buenos dias mama…- le dije dandole la mejor de mis sonrisas….

-como amanecio mi pequeña…que hoy sera una mujer casada…-

-bien mama… solo un poco nerviosa, no pude dormir mucho…-

-jajaja.. lo se cariño el dia que yo me case tampoco pude dormir… estaba nerviosa a mas no poder… pero no te preocupes los nervios pasaran… debo pedirte que te bañes y te vistas por el equipo de peluquería de Alice llegara a eso de las 10 de la mañana, asi que empieza a alistarte para pasar un dia relajándote mi amor… lo necesitaras…- eso me sono a "bella la muñequita de experimentos"… frunci el ceño…

-mmmm bueno mama,…. Estare lista a las 10 no te preocupes…-

-bueno cariño intenta dormir un poco… es muy temprano…-

-y tu que haces levantada?-

-alguien tiene que ver que todo salga bien mi amor…-

-si claro mama… claro…-

Mama se fue y yo me tire en mi cama, de verdad necesitaba dormir, si no alice me mataría al verme con ojeras…. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por mis

Pensamientos felices, cuando menos me di cuenta ya esta dormida…

**POV. Edward:**

Hoy podría haber caído un meteorito a mi lado y no me habria percatado porque lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era ese hermoso rostro que tenia mi novia y su delicada sonrrisa, sus carnosos labios y esa mirada que me ponia de rodillas ante ella…. Era una diosa… era MI diosa…

Eran las 6 y algo de la madrugada, y no habia dormido lo que era NADA… estaba despierto como un zombi, los nervios me ganaban, tenia toda clase de pensamientos locos que me hacia estar aun mas nervioso, pero debia controlarme, estaba tranquilo, pero ansioso de estar ahí, en el momento, ver a bella caminando por ese pasillo iba a ser el regalo mas maravilloso… y lo mejor de todo es que iba a ser mia… mia para toda la vida…

-edward… estas despierto…- entro mi hermana a mi recamara…

-si alice te imaginaras que no he podido pegar un ojo…-

-jajja si lo imagine, te tengo tu traje para el matrimonio, ando repartiendo trajes a todos jaja… -

- a que hora te levantaste pequeño demonio?...-

-muy temprano… tengo que tener todo listo, todo debe estar perfecto… tu sabes cuanto me gusta organizar estas cosas… creo que estoy herrada en mi profesion…-

-creo que si…- asenti con una risa en mis labios…- oye pequeña y te vas a ir a volterra ahora?...-

-si… reparto los trajes y me voy corriendo… debo llegar muy temprano para ayudar a Renne con todo…. Tu no puedes llegar si no hasta las 3 al palacio, tienes prohibido acercarte antes…

-si ya lo se… me ire con mama, papa y emmett…-

-mmmm no creo que Emmett se vaya con ustedes, el tiene que ir a buscar a su cita para boda…-

-tiene una cita… jajaja no tenia idea…-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes hermanito… hoy te enteraras de algunas..-

-mmmm me huele a romance…- dije conteniendome una risa

-puede ser… puede ser…- asintio mi pequeña hermanita con una gran y dulce sorisa en sus labios, sin duda estaba enamorada…sono su celular y ella lo contesto de inmediato…

-Jean Pierre?... si habla Alice Cullen… si… es el volterra, estarán esperándolos en el aeropuerto, si … si…. Llevas a todo el equipo?.... perfecto…nos vemos alla… hasta pronto…- y colgó…

-alguien importante?...-

-claro que si… el estilista francés que traje para que prepara a bella, además viene con todo su equipo le daré tratamiento completo, no es que lo necesite con urgencia pero le hace falta el toque de "Alice Cullen" en su cuerpo…

-trata de no cambiármela, a mi me gusta tal cual es…es hermosa…-

-por eso te digo que no lo necesita con urgencia, solo con unos pequeños arreglitos quedara perfecta…. Además deja todo en mis manos… te garantizo que lo pasaras estupendo en tu luna de miel… por cierto para donde te la llevas?...-

-sorpresa…- le dije con una mirada maliciosa…

-cuando veas las fotografías sabrás…-

-hay edward!!!! Me harás esperar hasta que vuelvan?... mal hermano… mal hermano…- me decía mientras me daba golpecitos en los brazos…

-solo puedo decirte que estaremos afuera por algo de tiempo, quiero que bella disfrute al máximo del viaje…

-mmmm- dijo mi hermana con el ceño fruncido y con un puchero…

-ya no te enojes… dime mejor que hay para mi agenda estética hoy…- de inmediato le cambio la cara…

-hay pensé que nunca lo preguntarías…-le brillaron los ojos..-

Me explico todo, no era nada que no me hubiera obligado hacer antes, por suerte, así que me sometí sin replicar nada… mi mañana seria la "mañana estética con Alice"

El día paso lento lento, pero me asuste cuando mama me dijo que era hora del almorzar, ya eran las 1 de la tarde… almorzamos tranquilamente, solo papa, mama y yo… Emmett tenia una "Cita" se llevo su traje y dijo que nos veía en el palacio a las 4…, definitivamente esto me olía a romance, pero estaba feliz por mis hermanos…

Termine de almorzar y me fui a mi recamara a prepararme, me di un largo baño, mis musculos estaban tensos con todos los nervios previos, me sirvio mucho…. Me vesti con mi traje, era un arman de color negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de color ocre, estaba terminando de tratar de acomodar mi pelo, cuando mi madre entro a mi cuarto, me di por vencido con el pelo, jamas podria domarlo…

-hijo, como estas?...-

-bien mama…-

-bueno ya es hora cariño, debemos salir para el aeropuerto…-

-muy bien… voy enseguida…- y salio…

Sali casi detrás de mi mama y ahí estaba en el hall mi padre con un impecable traje, se veia como el rey que es, imponente… nos dirigimos en nuestro mercedes blindado al aeropuerto en donde un jet nos esperaba, el viaje fue tranquilo pero mientras mas pasaban los minutos mas crecía mi ansiedad por verla…

Llegamos y nos recogió otro mercedes en el aeropuerto, pero este estaba adornado con cintas y flores blancas, ya comenzaba a sentir la fiesta, eso me puso muy feliz, mi sonrisa era inevitable…

Cuando nos íbamos acercando a los senderos del palacio, se podía respirar la fiesta en el aire, el camino principal estaba lleno de antorchas para alumbrarlo y habían arreglos de flores entre cada una de las antorchas… cuando nos estacionamos nos estaba esperando alice, que ya estaba lista, tenia una sonrisa invaluable en su rostro, iba con un traje largo pero ceñido a su cuerpo con escote recto y delgados tirantes que se cruzaban en su de color lavanda, el color de la "dama de hono". Su corto cabello estaba liso y recogido, tenia una flor en su nuca que le afirmaba el cabello….se veía hermosa…

-hola!!!…. hay que emoción edward!!!... esta todo perfecto!!! Te vas a morir cuando veas a bella…-

-lo se… ya no puedo esperar…-

Saludo a nuestros padres y nos metimos al castillo, estaba todo lleno de flores blancas, rosas, margaritas de todas las que pudieras imaginar, la ceremonia seria en los jardines, quisimos que fuera aquí. Ya que cuando niños estos eran nuestros lugares favoritos, aquí nacieron muchas de las promesas que hoy podríamos cumplir, sin duda era un lugar especial para nosotros…

Salude a mis futuros suegros, que nos esperaban en el gran salón, nada se realizaría en el palacio, como había tan buen clima decidimos que hasta la recepción fuera en el jardín, para eso habían puesto 4 carpas gigantes, y la ceremonia seria al aire libre….

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y nos fuimos a situar al jardin, eran mas de 300 personas invitadas, de las cuales conocíamos solo a la cuarta parte, los demas debian ser invitados por cortesía o por que eran parte importante de cada pais, esta era la boda real, en donde dos naciones se fusionarían para formar solo 1….

Me sorprendio mucho, cuando llego Emmett, venia del brazo de nada menos que Rosalie Hale, una de las estrategas que habia salvado a bella, me puse muy feliz al verlos.

-hermano…- me dijo emmett y me abrazo… Emmett debia llegar muy temprano ya que el era mi padrino o como se dice en algunos casos "el mejor hombre" y de verdad lo era mi hermano era genial y se merecia toda la felicidad del mundo…

-que agradable sorpresa Emmett…-

-si… quiero que conozca a Rosalie… mi novia…- wow!! Quede sorprendido y con una sonrisa boba en mi cara…

-Emmett!!!! Que bien!!!... hola Rosalie, me da mucho gusto, bienvenida…-

-muchas gracias Edward… -

-bueno nos iremos a sentar… nos vemos luego hermanito.- me dijo poniendome la mano en el hombro, al pasar Emmett tambien se las presento a mama y papa que estaban un poco mas atrás…

El otro que me sorprendió ver fue a Jasper, el otro estratega que salvo a mi Bella, me saludo con un abrazo y a mis padres igual, creo que este venia por Alice, los dos habían sido invitados por nosotros, pero alice se puso feliz al saber que vendrían…

Los invitados terminaron de entrar y alguien toco mi hombro..

-hijo ya es hora…- dijo mi padre con una sonrisa invaluable en su rostro…

-bien papa… vamos…-

Nos dirigimos al jardín donde seria la boda estaba hermoso, tenia dos lados de sillas y por el medio el pasillo por donde caminaría bella…

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del pasillo, alice me detuvo…

-se que es inoportuno detenerte, pero quiero que sepas que te amo hermano y deseo que seas muy feliz…

-yo tambien te amo hermanita, yo también…- le di un beso en su frente y comencé a caminar del brazo de mi madre, caminábamos despacio y a paso relajado, era un pasillo extenso debido a la cantidad de sillas que habían tenido que colocar, no es fácil acordar a 300 invitados…

-estas nervioso hijo?- pregunto mi madre cuando íbamos a la mitad…

-claro que no mama solo quiero verla, esa es la única ansiedad que tengo…

-ya no falta nada hijo… nada…-dijo mi madre con sus ojos brillantes, ella estaba emocionada…

Llegamos al final del pasillo y nos situamos en el altar… ya… este era el minuto, de pronto alice me quedo mirando del principio y me hizo una seña con sus dedos, indicandome que ahí venia mi amor… alice comenzo a caminar, ella era la dama de honor, bella no tuvo que rogar mucho para convencerla, habia aceptado de inmediato… cuando llego a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo _se ve mas hermosa que nunca _, eso hizo que mi corazon fuera mas rapido de lo que ya estaba… la musica comenzo a sonar, era una de nuestras preferidas, Sueño de Amor de Debussy la niña con las flores comenzo a esparcir petalos de flores en su andar y mi mirada se sentro solo en un punto…. Cuando la vi…. Ahí estaba mas hermosa que no parecia real, estaba sacada de un cuento….

Del brazo de su padre que estaba muy emocionado comenzo a caminar mi amor, iba como una nifa de color blanco, su ventido era largo hasta el suelo y ancho de la cadera hacia abajo, con un corset de tela liso como la caida del vestido, tenia unos tirantes que le sujetaban el escote recto, su cabello estaba suelto, con sus tan caracteristicos bucles en el final de cada mechon, su velo no me dejaba ver mas, tenia la cara cubierta con el, pero aun asi a travez de este veia su enorme sonrisa, llevaba en las manos un gran ramo de rosas blancas con unas cintas colgando, tenia una larga cola que acompañaba sus pasos, su velo tambien era largo.

Charly la llevo al compás de la música, cuando casi llegaba a mi lado, sentí de todo tipo de cosas, no podía explicar la avalancha de sentimientos que venia a mi… SE VEIA MAS HERMOSA QUE NUNCA!!!..... y lo mejor de todo es que se veia asi solo para mi….

La dejo a un lado y descubrio su rostro, me quede atonito al ver la cara de un angel, si tuviera que morir ahora, solo por ver esa cara, lo haria feliz, feliz de poder ver esos hermosos ojos achocolatados otra vez… le dio un beso en la mejilla y susurro algo en sus oidos, le tomo la mano y tomo la mia imaciente por sentir su contacto, mi piel se estremecio solo con tocarla…

-quiero que la cuides y la hagas la mujer mas feliz del planeta…- dijo mi futuro suegro…-

-no te preocupes que no habra dia que no luche para que sea feliz…es mi motivo para vivir…- y se sonrojo ante mis palabras… nos quedamos tomados de la mano y mirandonos en un mundo que se cerro solo para nosotros, nos acomodamos en el altar y la ceremonia comenzo…

**POV Bella:**

El dia paso mas rapido de lo que esperaba, estuve toda la mañana y una parte de la tarde metida en una habitación con un selecto grupo de estilistas, masajistas y cosas asi, todo cortesía de mi hermosa y bailarina dama de honor…

Cuando terminamos casi eran las 2 de la tarde momento en que debía comenzar a alistarme, no se porque tan temprano pero Alice insitito que debíamos tomarnos las cosas con calma y hacerlas con tiempo…

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ansiosa por ver a ese hombre que me hacia perder la cabeza, al que en algunas horas prometeria amar y repetar por el resto de nuestras vidas…solo queria estar ahí con el…

El reloj marcaban las 3 en punto cuando vi salir a alice disparada de la habitación me extraño el porque… fui a mirar por una ventana y en el principio del sendero venia doblando un mercedes blindado con cintas y flores, era el novio… era mi novio que venia llegando…

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del auto, vi salir a una hermosa Esme, se veía de sueños y a un elegante Carlisle seguidos de la alucinación mas bella del mundo, Edward… en un elegante traje negro, era una imagen sublime, mi corazon latio desbocado al ver esos ojos verdes emocionados…

Alice, volvio a la habitación…

-Edward llego…-

-si los estaba mirando por la ventana, cuanto falta para comenzar…- ya estaba imaciente…

-tranquila bella, faltan menos de 2 horas…preocupate de verte despampanante-

-si claro…- rei con sarcasmo…

Los estilistas comenzaron su trabajo, cepillaron mi cabello y me peinaron, las maquillas actuaban tambien por su cuenta, pedi que mi maquillaje fuera lo mas natural posible, no queria recargarlo demaciado, nunca habia sido mi estilo…

Cuado ya eran las 4:30 estaba lista, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, todo el equipo se retiro de mi habitación… dejandonos solo a Alice y a mi… ella me miraba con cara de embobada, me puse mi vestido y Alice me ayudo a acomodarlo, me quedaba perfecto, se notaba que era ella le habia dedicado mucho tiempo, luego me puso el bello, mi peinado era una media coleta con mis rizos callendo como cascada sobre mis descubiertos hombros, llevaba un collar de perlas que habia pasado de generación en generación en la familia de mama, además mi corona de princesa que iba sujetando mi gran velo, me gustaba mi vestido porque era amplio, tipo princesa, me sonrei ante mi comparación, cuando esta lista alice me hablo…

-Bella….- la mire y tenia los ojos llorosos…

-Alice… no llores porfavor….-

-es que estoy tan emocionada bella.. de verdad… estoy feliz de que esto haya resultado bien, desde el comienzo algo me decia que ustedes iban a terminar juntos… no se porque…-

-yo tambien estoy feliz Alice,… al fin podremos ser felices..- y alguien mas toco mi puerta…

-se puede..- dijo mi padre seguido de mi madre…

-bueno los dejo…Bella 10 para las 5 bajas por favor al gran salon…. A las 5 debes estar en el jardin principal…

-muy bien Alice… nos vemos…- salio de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a mis padres…

-bueno Bells… llego el gran dia…- dijo mi padre sentandonos en uno de los sillones…

-estas nerviosa cariño…- mi madre me acariciaba una de las manos…

-no mama… solo quiero llegar luego… ya no puedo con estas ansias…-

-bueno mi amor, solo queriamos desearte suerte en tu matrimonio, porque se que el amor lo tienes,. Y que seran muy felices, eso no me cabe la menor duda- mi padre beso mi frente…

-si mi amor, queremos que sepas que aunque te cases nosotros seguimos siendo tus padres… cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea… cualquier cosa solo dinos y te ayudaremos en lo que sea mi niña…- dijo mi madre con sus ojos llorosos…

-si mama yo lo se… - los abraze a los dos y mi madre solto unas lagrimas..

-bueno Bells… ya es hora… vamos a comenzar…-

Nos pusimos de pie y salimos de la habitación…bajamos las escaleras y nos esperaban las mucamas las cuales todas hicieron una reverencia cuando pasamos…

Llegamos al jardin principal en donde teniamos que partir, estaba atestado de gente, podrian haber facil unas 200 o 300 personas, la lista de invitados era como de 300… me encontre a una emocionada alice en el comienzo del pasillo, se movio un poco e hizo unas señas con los dedos y comenzo a caminar…. Espere a que nos indicaran y una melodía muy familiar comenzo a caminar, mi cancion favorita, con edward la habiamos escogido porque nos encantaba a los 2… Sueño de amor…

Cuando entre al pasillo, edward tenia sus ojos fijos en mi y yo en el. Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar, la tenia plasmada en mi rostro, mi andar fue tranquilo, mi papa me sujetaba con fuerza mi mano, dándome apoyo, cuando llegamos al final edward se adelanto rápidamente para recibirme, mi papa descubrió mi rostro y me beso, me susurro en mi oido… _te amo hija mía_… puso mi mano junto con la mano de edward, senti un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo por la sensación tan placentera…

-quiero que la cuides y la hagas la mujer mas feliz del planeta…- dijo mi padre muy solemne

-no te preocupes que no habra dia que no luche para que sea feliz…es mi motivo para vivir…- nos quedamos asi por un momento, y me perdi en sus ojos, entramos a ese mundo que era solo nuestro…

El Obispo dio la bienvenida y comenzó con la ceremonia…. Solo puedo decir que todo era hermoso, el altar tenia como fondo un arco gigante de flores, estaba lleno de rosas blancas y rojas, simulando según alice la pureza y la pasión de nuestro amor, además el suelo del altar estaba lleno de pétalos por todos lados, mire a mi lado y estaba alice como la dama de honor y en el lado de edward su hermano Emmett, como el padrino de matrimonio….la ceremonia paso por todos los pasos que tantas veces habíamos repasado… cuando llego el momento de la pregunta sabia que ya no quedaba nada por eso mas emocion me dio…

-y ahora hermanos… ha llegado el momento de sellar este amor… ¿**dime tu Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas a Isabella por tu legitima esposa**, para honrrarla, amarla y respetarla hasta que la vida se los permita y la muerte los separe?- dijo el obispo…

-**si padre acepto**…- dijo mirandome a los ojos, y deslizo la hermosa alianza que sellaria nuestro amor… beso mi mano junto con la sortija ya instalada en mi dedo… la sensación fue indescriptible…

-y tu **Isabella Marie Swan… aceptas a Edward por tu legitimo esposo**, para honrrarlo, amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la vida se los permita y la muerte los separe?-

-**si padre acepto**…- y ahí comenze a iperventilar, mi mano temblorosa acomodo la argolla en el dedo de edward y al igual que el bese su mano…

-bueno queridos amigos y hermanos… nos hemos reunido aquí y hemos presenciado esta hermosa union… ahora los declaro marido y mujer… les presento a Isabella y Edward Cullen…. Puedes besar a la novia edward…-

Cuando el padre pronuncio esas palabras mi corazón se disparo como loco, estaba saliéndose de mi pecho!!!!... esta en un estado de frenesí… mi MARIDO, me subió el velo y deposito un suave beso en mis labios que después se hizo impaciente, recordamos donde estábamos y nos separábamos, ya abría tiempo para todo lo demas…

La multitud enloquecio en aplausos, edward me tomo y me abrazo tan fuerte que senti cada parte de su cuerpo pegado al mio, la conexión que habia era impresionante, _hechos el uno para el otro _pasaba por mi cabeza.

Nos tomamos de las manos y salimos con direccion al palacio, debiamos estar un rato adentro para que la gente se acomodara y eso era genial porque asi podria disfrutar de mi marido un rato mas… llegamos al salon y los labios de edward no se hicieron esperar…

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo,- me decia mientras me besaba con impaciencia…

-yo tambien mi amor yo tambien… te extrañaba tanto…- me pegue a sus brazos…

-hay yo estaba como loco solo queria verte, abrazarte, tocarte, sentirte junto a mi, estaba loco por solo escucharte…-dijo sujetandome aun mas fuerte…- lo bueno es que ya no nos vamos a separar nunca mas mi amor..

-no nunca mas…-

-te vez hermosa!!! No tengo palabras para describir todo lo que me produces, eres mi perdicion, me tienes en tus manos, desde hoy soy completamente dependiente de ti…

-yo digo lo mismo mi amor, no quiero que haya dia que no estemos juntos, me haces falta hasta para respirar, mi corazon no se siente igual si tu no estas mi vida…

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones del salon de te y nos besamos por mucho tiempo, no cabia duda que nos necesitabamos y que nos habiamos extrañado. Una tos inoportuna nos interrumpio después de un rato… supe enseguida de quien se trataba… Emmett

-tortolitos…-tocio…- disculpen que los interrumpa, pero afuera hay como 300 personas esperando solo para verlos a ustedes les agradeceria que se despegaran 5 minutos para ir a saludar…

-hay emmett como molestas..- dijo edward con el ceño un poco fruncido…- pero tiene razon, vamos mi amor…

-vamos- le dije...

Me agarro fuerte de la mano y nos fuimos…Emmett nos abrazo al salir dandonos las felicitaciones y deseandonos un matrimonio muy feliz… al pasar me encontre con alice quien nos abrazo fuerte y nos felicito antes de salir me ayudo a aquitarme el velo, quede solo con mi corona y mis bucles colgando de mi coleta.

Llegamos al las carpas en donde se oficiaba la recepcion y fuimos anunciados…

-Hacen su entrada la Sra. Isabella y el Sr. Edward Cullen, futuros reyes de Volterra…-

Todo el salon se inclino ante nuestro caminar, cuando llegamos al centro al final donde habia un gran escenario con una banda, nos esperaban nuestros padres, y ahora mis cuñados con sus ¿parejas?, nos abrazamos unos a los otros, me sorprendi al ver a Emmett y a Alice acompañados sus parejas se presentaron formalmente…

- Bella te presento a mi novio… Jasper…

-Alteza… Jasper Whitlock…- tomo mi mano, la beso e hizo una reverecia…

-Oh!!! Pero que agradable sorpresa,… no Jasper no tienes que hacer ninguna formalidad, eres como de la familia, ademas recuerdo tu nombre, tu fuiste el comandante que ayudo en mi rescate cierto?...

-claro que si princesa fue todo un honor..-

-entonces muchas gracias Jasper… te debo la Vida…- y lo abrace… todos se sorprendieron menos edward, el sabia que tenia mucho que agradecerle a este chico…

-de nada princesa fue un placer…-

-solo Bella… Jasper…

-muy bien…- y sonrio ante mi, el y alice estaban tomaditos de las manos… me puse muy feliz… yo pase a saludar a Rosalie, mientras alice se lo presentaba a edward como su novio.

-Hola Rosalie! Que gusto verte….- la abraze, ella no se lo esperaba…

-Hola Bella! Quiero desearte la mayor de las felicidades, te la mereces…

-muchas gracias Rose…-

-Hermanita quiero que conozcas a mi… Novia…- dijo emmett mirandola con ojos de borrego…

-Oh!... hoy dia si que es un buen dia…- edward llego a mi lado tomandome de la cintura…

-edward, mi amor, quiero que conozcas a la novia de Emmett, su nombre es Rosalie…- edward me miro con cara de sorpresa…

-hola Rosalie…-le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.- sin duda hoy es un dia de sorpresas…

-buenas tardes príncipe Edward…-

-solo edward…Rose…- ella asintio con una sonrisa…

- bueno chicos es hora de su primer baile como marido y mujer…- dijo alice haciendo una seña hacia el escenario…

La música comenzo la pista se despejo y comenzamos a bailar, era magico el ambiente, bailamos por largo rato hasta que nos intercambiamos por nuestros padres y asi fuimos rotando después con los hermanos de edward, ahora mis hermanos tambien, y como los amigos, hasta baile con el chisotos de Jacob que venia recien llegando de un viaje que habia hecho con su padre…el estaba feliz de que todo hubiera salido bien…

La tarde paso tranquila, luego siguió la noche, saludamos y nos felicitaron casi todas las personas que habia visto en el salon, era la noche en que mas abrazos y felicidades habia recibido… estaba exhausta…. Luego de la cena bailamos un poco mas en donde edward me miro y supo lo que me pasaba…

-estas cansada?-

-si estoy exhausta…- me dio un beso en los labios…

-entonces vamonos…- vi su mirada picara y supe exactamente lo que estaba pensando….

-esta bien pero antes hay que hacer la ultima cosa que nos falta…-

-que cosa?-

- lo que todas las chicas estan esperando…- lo vi con unos ojos picaros, el me entendio al instante…

Me acerque al escenario y pedi el micrófono…

-hola!!- salude nerviosa…- bueno chicas a llegado el momento que esperaban, quiero que todas las mujeres solteras se junten porque lanzare mi ramo…

Rapidamente todas se juntaron entre ellas estaban en un lado Rose y Alice, ellas me miraban con cara de ni se te ocurra bella… pero ya era muy tarde…

-a la 1… a las 2… y las 3!!!!...- primero hice como el amague de que lo lanzaba para un lado y todas menos las chicas se fueron para alla, mientras algunas estaban ensima de la otra peleandose, lo lance, algunas saltaron y otras se empujaron, el ramo revoto en algunos dedos y callo para mi sorpresa justo donde lo queria, entre los pies de Alice y Rose… ellas se quedaron mirando y en un movimiento a duo lo recogieron al mismo tiempo, se sonrieron, y lo levantaron, la gente estallo en aplausos, solo pude ver las caras sonrojadas de Emmett y Jasper, pero a los dos me dio la impresión de que les brillaban los ojos, yo creo que esto acabaria bien para ellos tambien…

Con edward nos tomamos de las manos y nos fuimos a despedir de nuestras familias… el animador anuncio nuestra partida y nos despedimos con las manos de nuestros invitados, alice enseguida see fue con nosotros, debia decirnos donde estaban las ropas para viajar, ella se habia encargado hasta de eso…llegamos a la que era la habitación de edward y ahí estaba todo… alice nos indico lo que teníamos que usar y se metió conmigo al baño para ayudarme a salir de mi vestido, edward se cambiaria afuera…. Cuando ya estaba lista, salimos y me encontré con un hermoso pero aun elegante edward… traia puesto una playera normal, como cualquier chico de nuestra edward, pero llevaba sobre una chaqueta como la que llevaba hace poco pero mas casual, unos jeans azules y unos zapatos a juego, yo andaba parecida, llevaba una polera de color blanco, unos jeans celestes, zapatos, una chaqueta de mezclilla y mi pelo recogido por completo en una coleta aun con mis bucles colgando…

-bueno chicos, llego la hora, sus maletas están listas en el salón…puse todo lo que podrían necesitar, y algunas cosas mas- se desplegó esa sonrisa maliciosa por sus ojos…

-un momento…- dije un poco alarmada- tu nos hiciste las maletas?...-

-claro que si!... que esperabas que dejara que llevaras puros buzos y cosas que no te hacen ver como la princesa que eres… claro que no señorita!... o mejor dicho Señora Cullen….- me sonroje ante mi nuevo apellido…- bueno ya vayanse que se les esta haciendo tarde…

-muy bien pequeño demonio, cuídate y te llamaremos para saber como va todo…-

-siii.. solo preocupense de pasarlo bien… aunque nisiquiera se donde vayan…-

-bueno nos vamos,… adios alice…- dijo mi marido, salimos de la habitación tomados de las manos, pero me llego una gran duda a mis pensamientos, para donde ibamos?... edward no habia querido decirme…

-edward… mi amor… una pregunta…. Para donde vamos…-

-bueno creo que ya es tiempo que lo sepas…- dijo parandose frente a mi yo quede en los ultimos peldaños de la escala…- vamos… a…. recorrer el mundo mi amor..

-que?...- dije sorprendidísima…

-si… así como lo oyes, recorreremos los 5 continentes y sus países mas hermosos…asi que por eso estaremos afuera mucho tiempo…- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, eso sabia lo que significaba… mucho tiempo juntos… y solos…

-edward!!! Es maravilloso!!!...- lo abrace… y lo bese con fuerza…

Cuando nos separabamos nuestros padres y Emmett junto con Rosalie y Jasper venian entrando al salon, Alice bajo rapidamente y se les unio…

-bueno hijos mios, ya es hora de despedirnos, espero que pasen una luna de miel maravillosa…- dijo Carlisle…

-esperamos que disfruten todos sus dias juntos, de aquí hasta siempre…- dijo Esme..

-bueno hijos, mucha suerte y vuelvan pronto, todavía no se van y ya los extraño…- dijo mama…

-ya no los retrasemos mas… vayanse o no disfrutaran… adios que les vaya bien…- mi papa siempre tan impaciente

Nos abrazamos con todos… habian algunas lagrimas de felicidad pero solo eso, solo felidad habia en este momento en nuestras vidas…

Nos subimos al auto que nos llevaria al aeropuerto y empezamos a andar por el sendero, cuando menos lo espere el cielo comenzo a tronar miramos por la ventana del mercedes y del techo del castillo salian juegos artificiales… casi llore de emocion al ver lo hermoso que se veia el cielo asi…

-y dime estas feliz?...- dijo mi amado esposo…

-si mi amor… y tu?...-

-este es el mejor dia de mi vida, te prometo que jamas me separare de ti…-

-mas te vale que lo cumplas…- rei y el tambien…

-bueno… mi pequeña princesita, promesa cumplida cierto?...- dijo besandome en los labios, su contacto me hacia estremecer…

-si mi principito, promesa cumplida… pero ahora… solo nos queda ser felices…-

-claro que si… y asi sera el final de este cuento de hadas…-

-si… ese es el final que toda princesa quiere… uno feliz…-

-te amo Bella…-

-y yo a ti edward…-

El auto se perdió en el sendero llevándonos al comienzo de nuestra vida juntos…este era el final que siempre habia querido desde niña, cuando soñaba con los cuentos de princesas, habia buscado el mio, esta era mi historia…

La historia de la Vida de una Princesa… y que terminaba con su final feliz…

_***** F I N *****_


End file.
